Plan B: My Brother's keeper
by Mrs. A Skywalker
Summary: When Anakin choses not to turn to the darkside, Sidious uses plan B.
1. Chapter 1 the fallen shroud

**Chapter I - The fallen shroud**

His footsteps pounded in his ears as he ran down the hall. Somehow the faster he'd run the further away the entrance seemed to move. The shattering of glass and howling of the wind could be heard. Anakin could only think of Padme. _My precious Padme. _As he got closer heard voices and slowed just before he got to the door. He listened.

"You think you can destroy me? You are nothing compared to me -- and my soon to be apprentice." Sidious hissed at the tip of Mace Windu's purple lightsaber. He was lying on his back with his hands palm up and level with his face. He was feigning defeat.

"Where is your apprentice now, Sith? No one is going to save you from your fate."

Sidious's eyes looked towards the door. "The force is strong with him. You are no match for him. The Jedi will be like the buzzing of flies to him."

"With someone so powerful at your right hand, how can you control him, as traitorous and power greedy as your kind are?"

The sith lord sneered, "Trade secret."

Just then, Anakin rushed into the room. He didn't even notice the bodies of the other three Jedi knights lying motionless on the ground. He ran over to Mace.

"You were right Anakin. He is a Sith. He must be destroyed." Mace spoke without moving his eyes from Sidious.

"Wait! We have to arrest him and bring him in." Anakin's mind was racing to find a way to buy some time.

"Anakin, he is too dangerous to be left alive."

"That's not the Jedi way. He should be arrested to await a fair trial."

"I have to kill him."

"No! I need him!"

"Anakin," pleaded the sith lord, "Don't let him kill me. Her salvation will die with me."  
Anakin did not move. His eyes shifted back and forth between the Jedi Master and the Sith lord.

Sidious continued "The story of Darth Plaguis is true, Anakin. Learning it is the only way to save Padme's life. Yes, you do need me. Together we can discover the secrets and bend death to our will." He finished with a malicious grin.

Anakin furled his brow, closed his eyes and quieted his mind. The force was telling what he needed to know. He looked at sidious accusatorially.

"I thought you said that you already knew how to use this power, that the only one who truly mastered it was Darth Plaguis, who was murdered in his sleep."

"And who do you think murdered him? The sith are a treacherous kind, Anakin. Their words are full of lies and twisted truth." Mace growled through his teeth.

Sidious realized his slip of the tongue, and in his rage, struck down Mace with force lightening knocking him unconscious.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "You lied to me! You used Padme to get to me!"

"That's the price of love…you will be my servant young Jedi."

With such speed as never seen before, the sith lord pelted himself out of the window. Anakin ran to the window and looked down just in time to see him being driven away in a speeder. He turned off his lightsaber and leaned against the wall of the office. He took a couple deep breaths and blinked. He was devastated. He thought of Padme and of his visions of her dying. It was as though his last hope has gone out of the window with the sith lord. His trust was shaken. And suddenly, he gasped at a thought. _What if he does something worse with Padme? _The thought shook through his bones and almost knocked the air out of his chest. He looked at Mace still lying on the floor and the lifeless bodies of the other three knights. He sent a transmission for the nearest Jedi to come and assist Mace back to the temple for medical attention and for three repulsorlift transports. He had to get to Padme.

Sabe returned to the home of Anakin and Padme Skywalker. C3po greeted her. His golden metallic body glinted in the dwindling light of the descending sun.

"Hello Ms. Sabe. I trust you had a pleasant outting?"

"Yes 3po. It was pleasant." She sighed "Would you please help me bring in these food supplies?"

"Of course Miss". He reached in and pulled out two bags full of food.

She entered the cooking area to put the flowers in water. She was a beautiful young woman with brown hair and an pleasant smile, similar to Padme.

"What was that?" Sabe looked toward the ceiling.

"Pardon?" C3po turned to her. "I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean."

"Didn't you hear that?"

"No. I didn't hear a thing."

"I heard something upstairs. Did Padme come back from the meeting?"

"No Ms. Sabe"

"Is Anakin here?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Sabe bit the corner of her mouth. "Wait here 3po. I am going to find out what that was."  
Sabe went up the stairs. She partly assumed that it was Anakin playing a prank on her. She decided to play along just in case.

She approached the doorway and called out. "Padme?"

She moved into the room looking from side to side. The room was dark and in the dark, the beautiful decorative things they had were just a shadow of what they truly are in the light: The painting of lake on Naboo that Padme adored, the metal sculpture of lovers Anakin made for Padme. Sabe blinked. The only source of light was the moonlight beaming in from the open balcony doors. She walked out on the balcony and looked around. An uneasy feeling came over her suddenly and she shuttered. Her muscles tensed. Something was not right here. _Anakin would have revealed himself by now_, she thought. All was silent save for the distant commotion of city life and her breath. Somehow she felt more comfortable with the silence. She reluctantly decided to break it. "Anakin?"

"I'm here…Sabe." A familiar voice replied.

Sabe turned around and faced the bedroom. She did not see a body to go with the voice. "Where are you?" She relaxed putting her hands on her hips. "You and your tricks. You almost got me you know."

"Almost?" The voice sounded slightly strange. "Where've you been?"

"I was out getting food supplies for dinner tonight. Padme is still at the meeting she should be here soon. I thought I'd help her out and make dinner. Pregnant women need as much help as possible."

The figure emerged from the dark places of the room, and in the light, she saw a glimpse of his face under the hood of his cloak. He looked sick with circles under his eyes, and his face contorted and malicious as if living in perpetual disgust.

"Anakin, are you alright?" She stepped closer to him.

"Yes, quite." He extended his arm and began to slowly close his fingers into a fist. A few seconds later, she went limp. When he released her, she fell like a dead leaf falling from a tree. Looking down at her lifeless body, he smirked. "Yes, I'm quite alright."

The dark figure casually walked down the stairs and past 3po, who was standing in the middle of the living area.  
"Oh! Hello Master Anakin." 3po was startled. "I didn't realize you were home."

He stopped and force pushed 3po into the wall. 3po's left arm and left leg had broken off. The figure had departed the residence.


	2. Chapter 2 on the move

_**Chapter II**_ – **On the Move**

The apartment had eerie silence that had taken residence there. The living area had shards of porcelain about the floor. A plant stand that Padme kept her favorite indoor plants was toppled over. And in the midst of all this mess lay C3PO, offline and broken. Anakin entered the room with thunderous yell.

"Padme!" He was panting and frantic. R2D2 as usual was not too far behind. His eyes searched left and right for signs of trouble… and he found it. He sensed through the force that Padme was not there. However he could see that trouble had already paid a visit. He saw C3po lying against the wall missing his left arm and leg. He reached behind C3po and clicked a switch back and forth until…

"Oh!" C3po looked around nervously, "Oh! Sir, I am terribly sorry if I said something to offend you."

Anakin looked at c3po, his gaze intense "Where's Padme?"

"She hasn't returned from the senatorial meeting as yet, Master Anakin."

"What happened?" He looked around the living area.

"Pardon me sir, but don't you remember?" C3po looked at Anakin.

"What?"

"You were here-- Upstairs in your quarters." R2 whistled. "Ms Sabe went up to check on a noise she said she heard, but she did not come back down. A moment later, you came down the stairs. I don't believe you were in a very good mood. I said I didn't know you were here and the next thing I knew I was flying backwards through the living area."

Anakin's nostrils flared. He lifted C3po and placed him in a chair. "Don't go anywhere. R2, fix him". R2 rolled over C3po's limps whistling and beeping along.

"Master Anakin, how can I–" C3PO started but before he could finish, Anakin was half way up the stairs. He sensed no other presence in the house. He entered the bedroom and turned on the lights and discovered a lifeless body lying on the balcony. He opened his mouth as he exhaled his shock. It was Sabe. He quickly walked over to her and kneeled next to her body to see how she was killed. Her neck was broken. Seeing Sabe lying on the floor gave Anakin an uneasy feeling. She looked so much like Padme, it was as if this was an omen; a glimpse into the future. It was at this point he realized that this murder was no accident. Sabe was the target. She was Padme's bodyguard and a good friend to them both. Just then, he thought to himself, _I can't let Padme come home to this_.

R2 had just finished making the repairs on C3PO's leg and was starting on his arm. Anakin came back down the stairs "3pO, when you are done, I want you to request for a repulsorlift transport…for Sabe."

"Of course sir. Is there anything wrong?"

"Sabe is dead." Anakin said taking out his comlink.

"Oh my! That's terrible." C3po looked at R2. R2 beeped and whistled sadly.

Anakin spoke into the comlink, "Captain Panaka."

A voice answered "Yes, Master Jedi."

"Where is Padme?"

"I've just helped her into the speeder. She should be arriving home at soon."

"No. Do not bring her home. Something's happened here that I do not think she should see." Anakin's voice was firm.

"What's wrong?"

"Sabe's been murdered."

"What? By whom?" Captain Panaka slightly raised his voice.

"I do not know yet." Anakin paused, "I want you to take her to the Jedi temple. Tell her I will meet her there shortly to explain what's going on."

"Alright."

"Skywalker out." Anakin put the comlink in his pocket.

"Ms. Padme," Captain Panaka cleared his throat. "Your husband just instructed me to take you to the Jedi temple."

Padme was deep in thought, worried about the action the new emperor has taken against the Jedi. What would become of them? What's going to happen to Anakin? More importantly, what kind of world will she be bringing this child into? These are just a few of the questions floating around in Padme's head. As she sat silently in the backseat of the speeder, she gazed miserably out of the window. "Ms. Padme," Captain Panaka looked over his shoulder.

She looked up, "I'm sorry, Captain…I wasn't paying attention."

"Your husband has instructed me to take you to the Jedi temple."

"Why?" She asked curiously. She thought this was an unusual thing for her husband to do. She thought he is cutting this secret marriage/pregnancy pretty close. Something must be going on.

"He says he'll meet you there shortly and explain." He sounded a bit melancholy.

She waved her hand and said "Okay. Let's go."

Mace Windu walked through the halls of the temple towards the briefing room. His hands were crossed at the wrists as he stepped in the room. There he met Obi-wan who just returned from his battle with General Grevious on Utapau. He was intently watching the holonews and listening to the developments that occurred in the senatorial meeting.

"I am glad you have recovered from your injuries, Master Windu." Obi-wan looked at Mace with a smile.

"Thank you Master Kenobi."

"I was just getting up the speed with what's been going on while I've been gone." He looked back at the newscast. "How can this be?"

"The emperor is fooling the people. No one seems to protest the idea of him taking total control of the galaxy. We did not see this coming."

"What choices do we have left?" Obi wan ran his hands through his hair

"Not many." Mace folded his arms. "There are still some things we need to get to the bottom of before we make a move. Anakin seems to more involved with the Sith than we thought."

"Are you saying that he as turned?"

"No. But there seems to have been something going on. Palpatine mentioned Senator Amidala as if this was supposed to persuade Anakin."

"Did he?" Obi wan rubbed his beard. "Anakin and Palpatine have been friends for quite some time."

"It also appears that Anakin is the apprentice that Sith lord has been trying to aquire."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. It was reported that he had left before aid had arrived."

"That's not like him at all. I will summon Anakin."

Anakin moved from drawer to trunk to closet, packing the things he thought he and Padme would need. As Sabe's body was removed from the premises, C3po and R2 began making preparations for a home that would not lived in for quite some time. They would have to find a new apartment if and when this is all over. Anakin was receiving an incoming transmission on the comlink.

"Hello Anakin." Obi wan voice was a surprise to Anakin.

"Master, you've returned from Utapau. Its good to hear from you." Anakin swallowed.

"I suppose you have been expecting this transmission."

"Yes I have actually. I know the council has some questions for me."

"Yes they do, as do I. You will be expected here to make a full report. Now that we know who the Sith is we must act quickly. You must come to the temple now, Anakin." The tone in Obi wan's voice did not hide the urgency of the matter.

"As a matter of fact, I am on my way there now to meet Padme."

"Padme is coming here? Is there something wrong?"

"Sabe was found dead in Padme's bedroom. I found her body." He sighed, "I didn't want Padme to see her body. I didn't tell her why."

"Oh dear. Poor Sabe"

"There's more."

"More?" Obi wan was intrigued.

"You'll hear all that I have to say when I get there."

"Hurry Anakin, there's no time for delay."

"Yes master."

"Kenobi out."


	3. Chapter 3 from the dark to the light

**Chapter III – _from the dark to the light_**

Panaka opened the rear passenger side door of the speeder and assisted Padme onto sidewalk. She was radiant in a beautiful dark red and black Nubian gown, adorn with ruffles and beads. Her long brown hair was swept atop her head. She had a complex style of braids and curls fastened in place with two large dark red clips. Her dress was carefully tailored to hide her growing belly. She held a portion of her dress up as Panaka assisted her up the wide steps of the Jedi temple. They reached the first landing when suddenly a loud beeping and whistling noise was sounding off behind them. Panaka and Padme turned to see a traffic regulator droid pull out a datapad.

"Sir, you can't leave your transport here. This is a no parking zone. You will be issued a summons."

Panaka groaned and looked at Padme.

She smiled "Go ahead Captain. I can make it."

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be back. Just call me on the comlink if you need me."

She nodded. He descended back down the stairs, swearing and muttering. She watched him flailing his arms and yelling at the droid about the summons he was receiving. She smiled and laughed. It's been a long time since she had done that. She turned and continued her ascent. She looked up at the two gigantic pillars of stone that framed the main entrance to the temple. There were Jedi knights hewn into the stone, each in a battle stance with lightsabers at the ready. They were images of the undeniable glorious legacy the Jedi had created for over a thousand years. Padme loved looking at these pillars. She passed through them just as she spotted Obi wan walking towards her.

"Padme." Obi wan greeted with a charming smile.

"Obi Wan, hello." She returned the smile.

"How are you doing my dear?"

"I'm alright considering what happened earlier. This is terrible. The Jedi are danger." Padme's smile flattened.

Obi wan nodded, "Yes we cannot delay. However, Anakin has some answers we need to decide our next step."

"I am surprised no action has been taken."

"I sense something terrible is about to happen, and if we don't act quickly, it could get a lot worse." Obi wan became solemn.

"Palpatine has a lot of power and there is nothing anyone could do about it. I am afraid for the Jedi." Padme spoke regretfully.

"And Anakin?" Obi wan looked her in the eye. He sensed something different about her.

_A tremor in the force coming from…her?_

Padme remembered Anakin telling her to be mindful of her feelings and thoughts especially when around other Jedi. But she couldn't help herself. Just the mention of his name made her heart flutter. She straightened and smiled.

Obi wan let her off the hook and turned to see Anakin walking towards them.

"There you are. I am going to see if they are ready for you." He turned towards Padme "Excuse me."

Anakin watched Obi-wan walk down the hall and enter the turbolift. Obi wan barely stepped in before Anakin snatched Padme into a corner behind one of the pillars. He kissed her passionately and stroked her cheek. He held her close and said barely above a whisper "Oh, Angel."

"Ani, what are you doing? Someone could see us." She looked past him arm.

"It doesn't matter anymore." His gaze bored into her eyes "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What do you mean it doesn't matter?" She put her hands on her hips. "And why are we meeting here? You are playing with fire."

"Padme, in a few minutes we won't have to keep secrets anymore."

"What did you do?" Padme spoke stressing each word. She could barely keep control of her emotions.

"I am going to tell them everything." Anakin uttered.

"Ani, stop it. I don't like it when you say things like that."

"I have to tell them."

"Why?" She looked into his blue eyes. "What's going on?"

"Padme," Anakin blinked, taking a deep breathe, "Sabe was murdered."

The news hit her so hard she stepped back. "That's not –she can't" She stumbled over her words. "She can't be."

"She was at the apartment when it happened. I found her in the bedroom."

"Oh no," Padme's eyes filled up. "Who would want to…to kill –". She stopped just short of the end of her sentence, when she realized. _Sabe looks like me. She was my decoy and she was killed in my bedroom._ She looked at Anakin with eyes full with terror. "Was someone trying to kill me?"

Anakin held her hand. Normally, Padme would have told him to stop, but, not at this moment.

"No." Anakin dropped his hand and sighed.

"Who would do this?"

"The emperor. He is a sith."

"What? How can that be?"

"He revealed himself to me. He knows the dreams I've been having about you." He dropped his gaze to the elaborate detail of the Nubian necklace she wore.

Padme was silent, hanging on his every word.

"He said he knew of a way I could keep you from dying in childbirth." He turned his shoulder to her.

He paused in an attempt to composed himself. She touched his back. He closed his eyes against his tears. The thought that he may never feel her touch again was too painful. He didn't have a way to save her from dying in childbirth, and now he had to keep the emperor from trying to use her, possibly from harming her to get to him. Just then, he remembered the last words he heard the emperor say _the price of love. "_He bit his bottom lip. It seems he had made things go from bad to worse.

"Please Ani, don't shut me out. You're scaring me." She couldn't keep the fear out her voice.

"I wanted him to teach me how to manipulate the force to stop death. But I discovered that he lied. He didn't know how to do this anymore than I did. It was a trick to turn me to the darkside of the force."

He turned around and held her again. "Sabe's death was not a mistake, Padme." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It was a message from the emperor. If I will not become his apprentice, then he'll leave me no other choice."

She looked at the floor and understood. _The emperor will kill me if he does not join him._

"I need you to be protected at all times. That's why I wanted you here. I will not lose you in childbirth, Padme. And I will not lose you to this." He was firm. "I packed some things I thought we would need. 3po and R2 are in the speeder."

"Obi wan says that he feels something terrible is about to happen." Padme dropped the level of her voice.

"I know. I sense this too. I have made arrangements for us to go to Tattooine."

"Oh Ani." She said softly. She trembled as shear terror bolted through her. They walked out of the corner.

Anakin could sense her fear rising. "It'll be okay Padme. I promise."

In her silence she considered the magnitude of what was happening; the choices that lay before them and the likelihood of him turning to the darkside to save her. _He thinks he has no other choice. If he hides me, it would only be a matter of time before the emperor finds me. Things would get worse after the baby is born. _

Her eyes widened. She finally realized why he was telling the council everything. He had already made up his mind. Before she could speak, Obi wan reappeared.

"Anakin, they are ready."

Anakin nodded and said, "Padme needs to rest."

Obi-wan assured. "I'll take care of her. You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Anakin wait." Padme pleaded, "Please, do not do this."

Anakin looked into hers eyes, sensing her anxiety, "Everything will be alright. I'll see you later."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She watched him walk away from her and disappear into the turbolift. _Oh gods._


	4. Chapter 4 Revealed and Unleashed

**Thank you all for your support and your comments. I greatly appreciate your feedback as it is my fuel. Keep it coming. Enjoy this next installment. **

* * *

**Chapter IV – _Revealed and Unleashed_**

Anakin reached the doors of the Jedi Council room and paused.

"Anakin?" Obi wan spoke softly.

"Yes, Master" Anakin answered solemnly.

"Why do you hesitate?"

"I just wanted you to know" He looked over his shoulder at Obi wan. "What I say in there may come at a surprise to you. Please don't think I couldn't trust you with what's been happening. You are like a brother to me."

"I feel the same way about you too, Anakin." Obi wan placed his hand on his shoulder and offered a smile.

"I didn't want to put you in a position that would make things difficult for you."

"Anakin, no matter what happens I will always be there for you." Obi wan was worried for Anakin.

Anakin turned and pushed open the doors.

Padme stepped through the doors of her quarters and slowly made her way to the window facing the east and the full moon. She looked out at the city which seemed to continue on for miles and fade in to the ends of the world. She was tired. She removed her gown and put on an old tunic and pants that had belonged to Anakin before he out grew them. Obi wan had given them to her. She wanted to speak to Anakin as soon as he returned to her. She sat down in an easy chair that stood by the window. She removed the clips and let her beautiful brown hair fall down her back. She sighed looking at the clips in one hand as shook her hair out of the hairstyle it was in. Padme remembered at that moment that these clips were a gift from Sabe. She closely examined them in her hands. Just as quick as her memories of Sabe came, her tears went down her cheeks. She cried for Sabe. She cried for the stress Anakin was under. She cried for what Anakin was going to do. She cried her unborn baby and she cried for herself.

The rotunda of council room was filled with a semi circle of modest chairs. The large windows bore magnificent views of Coruscant at night. Some of the seats were empty, most of them were filled. Two of them were filled with holograms of Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi. The Outer Rim sieges still required the assistance of the Jedi knights in leading the clone army against the Separatist droid armies. Those who could attend appeared in hologram form. Obi-wan stood next to Anakin and awaited the questions.

"Skywalker," began Mace, "we have known for quite some time now that you and Palpatine were friends. However due to the events that occurred this evening, we want to know what exactly was the relationship between you."

Anakin looked in Mace's eyes "We were just friends. That's all."

"I see." Mace was unmoved, "You said in the altercation earlier today, that you needed him. What did you need him for?"

Anakin paused, remembering that this was his last chance to change his mind and keep the status quo. But he remembered Padme and his limited options. "I wanted him to tell me how to keep someone from dying" He said swallowing.

Mace Windu blinked, "That is a power that only a sith would use. The Jedi do not believe in unnaturally manipulating life or death. Surely you know this?"

"I didn't care. I wanted to save –" Anakin stopped, reminding himself of what he was giving up and what he was about to do. However he stopped caring about the consequences a long time ago. He had to keep her safe. "I wanted to save Pame from dying."

The Jedi looked around at each other and back at Anakin. Ki Adi Mundi spoke "Senator Amidala of the Naboo System?"

"Yes. I'm in love with her…she is my wife" Anakin swallowed at the thought of losing his wife during childbirth, "and she's having my baby."

Obi wan looked at Anakin. The stunned members of the Jedi Council shifted in their seats, looked around and murmured amongst themselves. This was unfortunate that this had to come out and that he might be expelled from the order because of his love for Padme. Being a Jedi meant a lot to him and expulsion would hurt him but he didn't care. Their love was worth the sacrifice. No one spoke for a moment. The only ones who seemed not surprised were Yoda and Obi Wan.

"Having visions of her dying in childbirth, are you?" Yoda put his finger to his lips.

"Yes Master."

"Always in motion the future is." Yoda closed his eyes as if searching for something in his head. "Very difficult to see. Clouded our vision, the dark side has." He opened his eyes.

"Master Kenobi, were you aware of this relationship?" Ki tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Master Kenobi did not know." Anakin tried to protect Obi-wan.

"I was aware of some lingering feelings he had toward her in the past, which I disregarded as a simple crush." Obi wan sighed.

Anakin flinched and gave Obi-wan a sudden hot stare. _A simple crush!_

"The Sith Lord has chosen me to become his apprentice." Anakin did not take his eyes off of Obi wan. He continued "He murdered Padme's decoy in –our—bedroom." Anakin looked at the other Jedi Masters, "It was a message that Padme will be killed if I don't join with him."

"Even if your visions were true, you'd still have to worry about her dying in childbirth. It doesn't make sense to use her to force this on you." Mace spoke in thought.

"Him killing her is one less thing to worry about." Anakin's temper started to rise. "The visions are real enough for me. I am not going to wait to find out." He bit back the increasing frustration.

"Now that the emperor has named us outlaws, perhaps we should commence evacuation procedures." Obi-wan stated. "There is no point in us staying. He has the entire clone army at his disposal. We should go into hiding and find other means to defeat him."

Anakin nodded his head in agreement as did the other council members.

"We'll begin the evacuation at 0200."

The masters were in agreement.

Mace looked at Anakin, "Skywalker, are you aware that your actions are grounds for expulsion from the Jedi Order?"

"Yes Master, I am fully aware." Anakin was hoping for expulsion. He knew the Jedi order was cornered. Explusion would be perfect reason for him to leave. The order would then go into hiding and Anakin would join the Sith without having to worry about fighting against the Jedi he grew up with.

"The council will deliberate on this matter at a later time. We must follow evacuation protocol for now." Ki added.

"When this is over, you will have our decision." Mace looked disappointed and said, "You may go."

The emperor's hooded cloak dusted the floor as he stepped into his dark throne room. There were stray beams of moonlight filtering in through the window. He stood before and gazed out. The planet seemed to shudder under his power and he enjoyed every moment of it. He was on the brink of success. He only needed to complete a couple more things before he could fully enjoy his accomplishment. He looked out at his view of Coruscant and he smiled as his eyes narrowed.

"Everything is going as I have foreseen." The emperor slowly croaked. He turned towards a tall dark figure clad in a black cloak standing in the shadows of the room. "You will face him tonight. Tell him who you are. The force is with him as it is you. This will be the first step in completing your task."

He sat down and pressed the comlink button located on the arm of the chair.

"Commander Cody"

"Yes my Lord."

"Re-transmit this message to all the commanders of the army."

"I am ready, sir."

"Execute order 66."

"Yes sir."

The dark figure looked like the shadow of death as he emerged into view. Wisps of his curly tawny hair were caught in the random beams of light sprinkling in. His lightsaber glinted in the light as it hung from his belt. He stood before the emperor and waited for his command.

The emperor spoke, "A Legion of troopers will be waiting for you at the coordinates you were given earlier. Lead them to the Jedi temple. Raise it to the ground." He paused, savoring his next words, "Kill all the Jedi. Leave none alive."

"Yes, my master." The dark figure bowed his head submissively and quickly walked out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5 The Seige

**Brontesgirl -** You will find out very very soon.Thanks for reading. I am glad you like it so far.

**Princess Aiel** - I couldn't possibly leave that out.

**Sewardsfolly** - The Jedi do not sense what Anakin plans to do. Anakin thinks he has no choice but to join the Sith. He feels that Padme and thebabywill always be vulnerable, ifhe does not join. In this next chapter, things change in that respect.

**Rockyrelay** - Thank you.

**Spooks apprentice** - You shall wait no more. Here is the next chapter.

**Everyone, thank you for your support and for your much needed feedback. Thanks for the fuel.**

* * *

**Chapter V** - _The Siege_

"Captain Panaka." Anakin spoke into the comlink.

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Go to the Pennport landing bay and prepare the cruiser for take off. The temple will be evacuating in a couple of hours. Padme and I will meet you there soon." Anakin walked down the empty hall toward Padme's quarters.

"Alright."

"One more thing," He stopped walking, "ah, contact 3po. Tell him to meet you there as well. He has our things."

"Will do sir."

"Thank you."

"Panaka out."

Anakin put away the comlink and slowly opened the door to Padme's quarters. The room was dark save for a spot where the light of the moon was shining through, illuminating a sleeping Padme. He felt a great sense of relief now that he didn't have to hide their love any longer. And at the same time, he felt a great sense of dread. She couldn't be in a safer place right now. But her assured safety will be gone as the evacuation begins. Anakin removed his cloak and kneeled beside to her. He watched her intently. She had cried herself to sleep. All worries were present on her face. He hoped that her dreams bore her to a place where happiness lived. He cursed himself thinking that he had brought this nightmare upon his angel. Anakin leaned over and kissed her belly, and as he stood up he kissed her on the cheek. _I just wanted to love her and be loved, _he thought_ as he _pushed a lock of hair from her face. He walked over to the window and leaned against the side of the windowpane. He stared at the stars. He often looked to them to quell the storm within him. Now, he looked to them for answers. He couldn't understand why this was happening to them. Dread and sorrow welled up within him as he considered life as a Sith Lord. It was like having to report to prison to start a life sentence.

"Ani?" An angelic voice called.

He looked over at his wife who had just awakened. She looked so beautiful stretching and yawning out of her sound sleep.

"I must have dosed off." Padme pressed her hands against her face and removed them.

"Did I wake you?" Anakin gave a slight smile.

"No. No. Tell me what happened in the council." Padme looked up at him.

He turned his gaze to the Coruscant skyline and sighed, "They said that they will deliberate on the matter at another time. At 0200, the Jedi will evacuate and go into hiding." Anakin smirked. "Whatever fate they decide for me will not matter."

Padme knew what he meant by that. It was now or never. She had to convince him to change his mind. She swallowed, "Do not do what I think you are going to do."

"What?" He chuckled and looked at her with his brow raised, poised for more laughter. "What is it that you think I'm going to do?"

She said, "I know you have already decided to give in to the Sith." She knew this would start an argument, but she could not back down. She had to try.

His grin faded. "I don't want to talk about this now."

Padme stood up. "Anakin." She stepped closer to him. "Palpatine cannot be trusted. He will deceive you again and again. He will try to take me from you."

"No he won't." Anakin bit back his aggravation.

"He wants you to have no other loyalty but to him, Ani. He will try to separate us. He will. And if he does, he will kill me and our baby."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Anakin failed to hide the heat in his voice.

"No?" Padme raised her voice in frustration, "Well, I know us, Anakin Skywalker! I know me! And I know that I cannot follow you down that path, should you choose it. It leads to darkness and despair. I will always love you Anakin, long after we are both dead and gone!" Her voice softened as the thought of him as a Sith Lord entered her mind. "My love, my heart will still be yours. If you do this, you deny me my true love. You will no longer be the man I fell in love with. That alone will condemn me. You cannot do this. Not even for me!" Her voice shook as the thoughts of life without Anakin flew through her mind.

"I don't want to hear anymore about this." He waved his hand and turned from her. He was determined. His mind was made up and rarely could he be convinced otherwise. More importantly she felt distant from him; like she couldn't reach him.

"Anakin," She her tears flowed as she begged. "I will not live if you do this. I'd have to go into hiding. I'd have to raise our child in hiding. I'd be forced to love only my memories of you and I can't live like that. I won't."

He was silent. His eyes hardened, he thought, _Why can't she understand that I am doing this for her? As a Sith, I can protect her from Palpatine and perhaps discover the path to death manipulation myself._

"Anakin, it will worsen if you join him. You think that what you are going to do will help. It's only going to seal our fate. Please don't do this. I beg you."

He glared at her and pointed his gloved finger. His face was red with anger, "Stop it, Padme!"

"It's pointless to do this. You fear me dying in childbirth. Ani, what difference does it make to drive yourself crazy over that fate, if you put me in the path of another doom?"

"Enough!" Anakin shouted and quickly grabbed Padme by the shoulders, "What would you have me do! I can't get those visions out of my head. Do you know what its like to wake up from a nightmare that threatens the happiness in your reality! Can you imagine the finality of losing someone you can't live without! I had to find a way to prevent your death in childbirth. Now I have to keep him from killing you or hurting you. And when I do this Padme, I'll still have to find a way to save you from -" He turned from her and punched a hole in the wall with his prosthetic arm. "You are in every breath that I take. I can't live-I won't survive without you, Padme! My back is against the wall. There is no other way. It's just getting worse and worse" With defeat in his voice, he spoke just above a whisper, "It's all my fault." His chin trembled. He shut his eyes against the hot tears flooding his eyes.

"Is that what you think? Anakin, it's not your fault. None of this is." She turned him around to face her. "You've done nothing wrong. All you've done is love me. Loving someone can never be wrong."

"Padme, he wants me to join him." He looked at her. His exhaustion and pain evident, "and he'll use any means necessary to make that happen. There is no other way."

"Anakin, please. Don't do this," she realized at moment nothing could be said to change his mind. She turned and stepped away. She fell to her knees and burying her face in the seat of the easy chair. "I can't bear to be without you, Ani. You are the beat of my heart. I don't know what I'd do. I'll die. I know I will." She sobbed.

Anakin softened. "Padme, please don't say that."

Padme stopped speaking and just cried. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably. He sensed her fears and desperation, which is something he had never sensed in her before. He lifted her to her feet, wiped away her tears and held her close. She buried her face in his chest. Just then she gasped. Anakin pulled away from her. She was holding her belly.

"What's wrong?" Anakin said fearing her labor had begun prematurely.

She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her belly. She looked at him as the baby moved again. "Anakin, our love is so great and so strong, that it created a life of its own. Our child deserves not to be separated from his or her daddy. You join Palpatine, you make our baby's future uncertain as well as ours. Palpatine cannot be trusted. He has betrayed you once. Don't let him do it twice."

Anakin felt a surge of joy and awe pulse through him that matched the dread he felt. He couldn't help but to smile despite it all. He looked at her and said tiredly, "Padme."

"You know what I say is true." Her eyes never left his gaze.

He did not answer. He removed his hand and sighed.

She continued, "Do not worry. I'll not die in childbirth. Our love is too powerful to be checked by life or death. Anakin, promise me you will not turn."

"Don't ask me that Padme. You have no idea what you ask of me."

"We will get through this. Have faith."

"In what?"

She held his hands intertwining her fingers between his. "In us." She paused, "Remember always that we can never be parted, my love." She released one of his hands and placed her hand on his cheek, "Please, promise me Ani," She gazed into his troubled eyes.

He paused and nodded, "I promise. I'd do anything for you Padme. Anything." He embraced her, sending her through their bond in the force, all his love. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair.

Anakin lifted his head and looked at the door. "Obi-wan's at the door."

"What?" Padme looked at him curiously. "I did hea-"

There was a knock at the door. She grinned.

Anakin opened the door and stepped into the hall. He shut door behind him. "Master, I didn't expect to see you."

"I was just coming to check on you." Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"No, no. I'm fine." Anakin shook his head.

"I know you are under a tremendous amount of stress." Obi-wan clasped his hands together behind his back. He sensed Anakin's anticipation.

"I can manage."

"Despite what happens Anakin, I am always here to help you."

"I know Master", Anakin said with a smile.

"Have you considered where to go after evacuation?"

"Yes, to Tattooine, with Owen and Beru. I have already spoken to them and arranged for us to stay there for awhile."

"I thought you didn't like Tattooine?"

"I don't." His face displayed his displeasure. "Therefore it should be one of the last places the Emperor will look."

"But eventually, he will look there."

"I know, but at least we'll have some time to -", Anakin gasped and slowly bent over supporting his hands on his knees.

Obi wan leaned against the wall, and muttered "Oh no."

An invisible thick cloud of agony fell upon them, the likes of which have never been felt before. It was the pain of thousands and thousands of Jedi signatures being brutally and abruptly erased. It created such a tremor in the force; it reverberated from Jedi to Jedi.

A series of loud explosions followed and shook through the building, followed by the distant random sounds of blasters and the humming of lightsabers. The smell of fire and destruction announced the impending doom of the Jedi order.

The explosions startled Padme. She looked out of the window and saw a ship hovering above the temple. Like spiders on a web line, clonetroopers descended from the ship on support cables. They were shooting out the windows and climbing in. She looked below and saw a legion of soldiers entering the temple, stepping over the bodies of Jedi who tried to fight them off. For her, it was like the end of the world. Fear coursed through her veins. _It's finally come to this? Oh gods! It's happening!_ As she ran to put on a pair of boots, the window exploded. Shards of glass sprang towards her, cutting her on the arm before she could shield herself. She screamed. Two clonetroopers had entered the room no sooner when the sound of lightsaber heralded Anakin's entrance. He spun on this toes, twisting and whirling his bright blue blade. He cut the head off of one trooper and sliced the other completely in half. They didn't even have a chance. He was vicious.

He turned to face Padme. To her, for a moment it looked like he rather enjoyed that. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they exited the room.

They entered the hallway to see Obi-wan in a battle against a group of clonetroopers. Anakin assisted his master and together they wreaked havoc on the invaders. The clone troopers spilled out from almost every room and behind every door. Padme stayed close behind her husband as he and Obi wan fought their way down the hall. She picked up a blaster that had been dropped and covered the rear. After force pushing three soldiers to the far end of the hall, Obi wan spoke loudly, "Its no use. They're everywhere. We must get to the emergency exit. We will have to take stairs. No doubt that will be a death trap." He ran toward the staircase door with Anakin and Padme right behind him.

Padme look down upon There was another padawan she saw who was curled up in a ball. She froze at the sight of a pair of younglings that were huddled together in fear. One of them appeared to staring up at her. With tears in her eyes, she closed the eyes. Her chin trembled and she shuttered. She held her stomach and covered her mouth with her hand. Anakin took her into his embrace and held her closer to him than ever before. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Anakin couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes swept from face to face, as he increasing became numb by the unforgiving assault on his senses and his feelings.

"They're - they're all gone." Obi wan cleared his voice, "We can not linger. We must move on." Obi wan's voice uncharacteristically shook with emotion.

Obi wan's voice uncharacteristically shook with emotion.

And so it was with a heavy heart that they all had to move quickly stepping over vacant bodies. They turned corner and ran toward the south side of the temple.

After force pushing three soldiers to the far end of the hall, Anakin suddenly felt another tremor in the force. Anakin sensed a presence that somehow was both familiar and foreign to him. He felt drawn to it. He couldn't explain why, but the force was compelling him to separate from his former master and his beloved wife. He reluctantly let go of her hand.

Padme looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you doing? Let's go!"

Anakin looked at Padme. "You go ahead with Obi-wan to the exit. When you go through the door, there will be a very long tunnel that will take you to the Pennport landing bay. Panaka and the droids are there. Our ship should be ready for take off. You must go to Owen and Beru's."

Padme started shaking her head as her eyes filled up. Anakin stroked her cheek, "Padme, I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going!" Obi wan asked deeply concerned for his former padawan. "You can't go now. Not alone."

"There is something I have to do." Anakin was grim. "The force is guiding me Obi wan don't worry."

Obi-wan understood what this meant. He had to

"You can't leave me, Ani. Not now. Please, I am afraid." Padme held on to his arm.

"I'll make it out Padme, you'll see. We will meet again. I promise." He gently removed her hand with a sad smile. How it hurt to remove a touch he cherished so. "Have faith. We can never be parted, remember? Not in life. Not in death."

Padme held her belly as the tears issued from her eyes. She understood this was something he needed to do. "You make sure you come back to me." She said firmly, finding her resolve

Anakin nodded and turned to Obi-wan, "Take care of her please Master." He pleaded. "Make sure she gets to the landing bay."

"Don't worry." He paused, "Anakin, be careful. May the force be with you." Obi wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"And with you too, Master." Anakin spoke solemn and backed away.

Padme placed a trembling hand over her heart and mouthed "I love you."

He mouthed, "Me too" and disappeared down another hallway.


	6. Chapter 6 annihilation

Princess Aiel - There will definitely be some closure there. I am never one to leave someone hanging.

Rockyrelay - thanks

Sewardsfolly - You're most welcome

Kal's gal - thanks

Brontesgirl - You shall see.

Darth gladiator 45 - thanks

EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED AND MOST WELCOME. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE FUEL.

* * *

**Chapter VI – _ANNIHILATION_**

Anakin, using force enhanced speed, ran through the halls and the staircases of the temple. With the force guiding him, he knew time was of the essence. However he couldn't help but to notice the destruction everywhere. The tapestries that hung on those hallowed walls depicting legendary Jedi Knights and Masters of old, was either burned or cut down. The walls and floors had huge holes blasted into them. The rooms he had spent much of his time learning and training were now unrecognizable.

Anakin could not be stopped. He met clonetrooper upon clonetrooper. None could withstand him. He fought quickly and skillfully. Finally reaching the end of his journey, his path was blocked by six clonetroopers guarding the door to the council chambers. He was curious as to why this was. _There is nothing of any value in the-oh force! _He sensed the vague signature in the force that compelled him to come and the signature of many younglings. The need to get in there burned in Anakin's heart. As the troopers opened fire, Anakin ran towards them, catching the blasts with his sapphire blade. He performed a flying fleche. He leaped into the air, flipped and upon landing, sliced through the trooper in the middle and kicked unconscious the two flanking him. He turned his back on another one and thrust his blade behind him sending a whimper from the trooper's voice. He force pushed another one through a blasted wall and let him drop down a hole in the floor. And upon the last trooper that barred his way to the council chambers, he threw his lightsaber, killing him instantly. Anakin was fierce. With nothing to stop him, he ran, hoping he would reach them in time.

The dark lord of the Sith's eyes glinted yellow in the darkness of his hood. The apprehension in the air was palpable. The quickened breath of the younglings hiding there could barely be heard. He reveled in idea of what he was about to do. These young lives meant nothing. They were just like vermin to him, a pleasure to terminate. A child emerged from behind a curtain. He approached, looking up at him, "Master Skywalker, we are trapped. What do we do?"

The dark lord sneered maliciously as he ignited his red blade. He raised his hand to strike as he used the force to slowly close the chamber doors, eliminating the younglings' only means of escape. Just before the doors closed, Anakin Skywalker flipped into the room. And with his blade, he intercepted a fatal blow that the Sith was bringing down upon the child. The youngling ran to the far corner of the room. Anakin's eyes met his.

"To what do I owe this honor, brother?" The calm voice that issued from under the hood was laced with malevolence.

Anakin blinked and furled brow, "Who are you?"

His smile was undeniable in the dark of the hood. He removed it, revealing his face and glared at a stunned Anakin. The likeness was uncanny. Anakin stepped back, blinking his eyes as if trying to adjust his reality.

_This has to be a trick_, he thought. "You are not my brother."

"My name is Darth Patruus formerly known as…Aiden Skywalker." He twisted his lips in disgust as he uttered the latter name.

Anakin eyes narrowed, "Liar."

"Search your feelings, Anakin. You will know it to be true." Patruus slowly nodded his head and switched off his blade. He straightened from his battle stance.

Anakin frowned and stretched out with the force. Patruus was right. Anakin's muscles tensed. "How is possible?" He demanded.

"Our mother gave birth to two bouncing baby boys. Both were of the force. Shortly afterwards that fat slug Jabba lost me in a bet. I was then sold to Palpatine. You can figure out the rest." Patruus smirked.

"She never told me about you." Anakin seethed through his grinding his teeth and squeezed the hilt of his lightsaber. He was itching to make him pay for this assault on his mother's memory.

"Why would she?" He spoke with smile," To have a child taken from you is absolutely horrendous, unless, there is no father and you are a slave. Then I suppose it'd be a blessing." His smile morphed into a sneer, "One less mouth to feed."

Anakin's blood ran hot with rage through his veins. "Do not speak of her again." Anakin's voice was uncharacteristically calm as he struggled to control his anger.

Patruus ignited his blade and moved to attack Anakin. Patruus was ferocious with his blade. He spun around twirling his blade in his hand. The red and blue blades clashed and sparked as they came together and then parted. Anakin swept his blade back and forth, blocking Patruus's every attempt. Anakin sensed that even though they were twins, Patruus was not as powerful. Darth Patruus had to put extra effort into this duel and it seemed he liked to fight dirty. But then again, don't all Sith Lords?

In the corner of his eye, Patruus spotted two younglings hiding behind a chair. He spun on his toes to block Anakin's blade. "I soon will be more powerful than the emperor. I will overthrow him, and take his place as emperor. Perhaps then, dear brother, you'll reconsider turning to the dark side."

He stepped closer to Anakin and then sidestepped toward the younglings. Anakin was silent. He sidestepped in the opposite direction. They were circling each other, like two scorpions poised to attack.

"You could be my apprentice; maybe you'd like that better? It could be the family business, with my sister-in-law expecting and all."

Anakin lunged at him and swung his blade. Patruus blocked and sent a bolt of force lightening towards the huddled younglings. The bolts reached within inches of them before shooting straight up into the air. Patruus angrily locked eyes with Anakin, who had his arm extended with his fingers spread open. He had created a force bubble around the younglings, protecting them from any harm. _Clever_. Patruus advanced and suddenly was tossed to the floor by Anakin's shadowstrike. Blood trickled from his mouth.

Patruus back flipped, landing further away. He spat out the excess blood in his mouth and said, "Indeed you are powerful, Jedi. Perhaps my master is wise to pursue you. But not wise enough, I know his mind. He intends to supplant me with you." He grinned showing reddened teeth, "Join me, brother. Together we can destroy the emperor and rule the galaxy!"

"You are wasting your breath. You are not my brother and you never will be." Anakin spoke through clenched teeth. "I will not turn."

Patruus straightened, his mouth twisted with malice. "Very well, if you will not be turned, perhaps your child will."

Anakin's fury was absolute as he charged. Patruus sensed another Jedi coming and began force-throwing chairs towards Anakin, revealing crouched and hiding younglings. Anakin dodged and used the force to keep it from hitting another youngling. When he looked around, Patruus was gone.

"Younglings!" called Anakin deactivating his lightsaber.

The children tentatively emerged from their hiding places, peeking from around curtains, chairs and pillars.

"Do not be afraid. It's all right." Anakin looked around the room. They gathered around him.

The youngling he saved earlier approached and said, "Don't worry Master Skywalker. He doesn't look exactly like you. He doesn't have your scar."

The child pointed at the old scar he received during the clone wars.

Anakin couldn't help but to smile. His expression then changed to one of concern, "All of you, we must leave now. Stay together and move quickly."

He led the children out of the council room and towards the staircase. Obi wan came from around another corner. He had looked as though he had been in engaged in battle. He had soot on his face and his garments had burns.

"Where's Padme?" Anakin didn't care about the worry in his tone.

"Don't worry. Mace is escorting her through the tunnel to the ship. I had to disable the distress beacon. Besides, I couldn't leave my padawan." Obi wan placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Anakin warmly returned the smile.

The temple walls shook as more explosions went off. Obi wan looked around and said, "Anakin, there is no time to delay. The temple is coming down."

Anakin turned his attention to the children and said, "Younglings! Follow Master Kenobi to the exit. I'll be right behind you." Anakin said firmly. "Remember, move quickly and stay together. Do you understand?"

The younglings answered in unison, "Yes, Master Skywalker."

It was a long arduous journey through the dark and dank 4800 meter tunnel. Padme's feet ached with every step as she continued along the path to the Pennport landing bay. She followed Mace's leadership through the twists and turns of the tunnel. He moved as quickly as possible with a lightsaber in his right hand and a flashlight in his left. A few times Mace asked her, "Do you need to rest Senator?" Even though Padme's back ached and her ankles were swollen, she considered the many Jedi in her company. The group was comprised of Padawans, younglings, and a few of the knights that made it away from what was to be their doom. Their very lives were in danger; stopping now would only increase their chances of failing to escape. She firmly said, "No, Master Windu. I can make it. Thank you."

She trudged on looking at the walls of the tunnel noting that they appeared to have not be in service for many a year. There were cobwebs everywhere, with the random appearance of insects here and there. She saw openings and entrances to other tunnels as she passed. She addressed Mace, "Where do these other tunnels lead?"

Without turning he responded, "There are some tunnels that lead to certain places and there are some tunnels that lead to nowhere. The Jedi, many thousands of years ago, built this maze below the temple for training purposes. Eventually they decided to use it as a means of escape should the worse occurs." He paused, "And the worse has occurred."

Mace stopped in his tracks. Padme looked ahead. "Did we take a wrong turn?" Before them was a wall of soil and rock barring them from going any further. She sighed. "Where do we go now?"

Mace turned left and walked towards the wall. "We go up." He pointed his flashlight to ladder. Padme smiled, relieved at the sight.

The Pennport Landing bay was an octagon shaped facility that doubled as a secret landing port for a small share of the Jedi star fleet. The fleet was kept in a separate landing bay secured beneath the surface of the public landing bay. Upon departure, the center of the public landing bay would retract allowing the Jedi fleet to ascend. Master Windu, Padme and the other Jedi surfaced from the underground tunnel through what was an engine service hatch. There the director of the landing port, Rokel Barakus stood nervously looking over his shoulders as Mace and the others approached. He remembered the moment the Jedi rescued him and his family from mercenaries. Rokeel's gratitude was his loyalty to the needs of the order. He ran a shaking hand through his brown locks. He looked surprised seeing a smaller number of Jedi than he expected. He stepped forward, "Master Windu I am happy to see you have made it out alive and well. You are the first group to arrive. I-is this all that's left of the Jedi? Tell me that I am wrong."

"I can't be certain of anything, Rokeel." Mace sighed looking at the ships, "Are the ships ready for take off?" The rest of the Jedi continued on and began boarding one of the ships.

"Yes. I personally prepared them myself." Rokeel shifted, "You must make haste Master Jedi. The troopers will eventually create a blockade and seal off your exit. I will keep watch for any other Jedi that may arrive after you. Their ships will remain ready."

"Yes of course, Thank you." Mace turned toward Padme who was now standing next to him. "I will now take you to your ship."

Padme shook her head, "No Master Windu. You mustn't waste any time on me. I can get to my ship myself."

"But I-"

"I insist. You must escape. The troopers are after the Jedi not a senator."

"Senator, you are in as much danger as we are."

"However they will not shoot me on sight." Padme paused, "I will be alright. Rokeel here can escort me if it would make you feel better." Rokeel nodded his head. Padme continued. "Now please, go."

Mace conceded. "May the force with you."

"And with you too, Master Windu." The hope in Padme voice perfectly disguised her apprehension.

Mace disappeared up the ship's landing ramp as it began to close. Rokeel removed his cloak and gave it to Padme, "Put this on. I do not want you to be seen."

Padme struggled to run with Rokeel to the public Landing port. She held her blaster close under the cloak as they carefully turned corners and passed through the crowds in the area. Finally, they reached the gate closest to the cruiser and exited on the landing platform. He turned toward her said, "Your cruiser is there." He pointed at the silvery smooth Nubian ship. Captain Panaka was standing before the extended landing ramp talking with someone. "You must hurry. Get out before the blockade is created."

She turned to Rokeel, "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. Really, I mean that. Don't mention it. I have enough problems without having to worry about imperial entanglements." He smirked.

Padme moved quickly toward the ramp. Panaka realizing it was Padme turned from the person he was speaking to and said, "I just heard what happened. Are you alright, senator?"

"I'm fine Captain." Padme walked up the ramp as she removed the cloak and handed it to him. "Listen, I cannot ask you to come along with me. It's too dangerous."

"My lady, my job is to protect you." He stepped closer to her, his concern evident on his face.

"And you have done well but-", she raised a hand in protest.

"I must come. Master Skywalker will not be pleased that I am letting you go alone."

"Master Skywalker already knows that no one LETS me do anything. He will understand." She paused, "Go. It is not you that they want."

"Will you return?"

"I don't know." Padme was worried, thinking only of her husband who had not made contact with her. "Go now."

Captain reluctantly stepped back and smiled weakly, "Be safe. Return well."

"Thank you Captain. Padme watched the Captain step off of the landing ramp and pressed a button to close it.

She moved quickly to the cockpit of the ship where 3p0 was sitting awaiting her command. "My lady, it is good to see you safe and sound."

"Thank you 3p0. Hurry now. I am entering the coordinates for Tatooine." Padme feverishly pressed buttons and clicked switches.

As the surface of Coruscant became more and more distant, she slowly strapped herself into her seat. She noticed a faint smell of something burning. She flinched thinking it was the ship and relaxed realizing the smell was coming from her. She sniffed her shirt to be certain as the tears welled up in her eyes. Padme looked up into the viewscreen and saw in the distance a bright orange and red light with smoke issuing from it. The fear in her that something may happen to Anakin or might have already happened, overtook her like a wall of water crashing over her. She cradled her face in her hands as her shoulder shook uncontrollably. _Please, please be alright, Ani._


	7. Chapter 7 Exodus

Chapter VII – **Exodus**

Obi wan led the younglings and Anakin through the halls of the burning temple. On the lower levels, death and desolation presided. These floors were where some of the explosions had gone off. There were bodies everywhere. He only had the surviving tapestries, statues and perhaps even remembering the number of floors he passed to direct him to the emergency exit. It was as if he was back on the Outer Rim, leading troops into battle. But this was not the Outer Rim and he was not leading troops into battle. This was his home, the only one he had ever known, and it was going to be his final resting place if he didn't get to the exit. The sounds of the ceiling collapsing on to the floor above hurried his step. When they finally reached the archive room, they ran into the restricted section. Obi wan stopped in front of a tall bookcase filled with holo-recordings. He lifted a false holo-recording on the lower right side of the shelf and stepped back as the entire bookcase began to swing outward like a vault door. It revealed a set of controls, which included key codes and voice recognition. Obi wan feverishly punched in the access command sequence codes and at the sound of the beep, he firmly said, "Kenobi alpha 31587!"

The outline of a doorway appeared from a seamless wall. The door recessed into the wall and slid open to the left revealing a ramp leading to a dark tunnel. Obi wan ushered the younglings into the tunnel as he removed his flashlight from his belt.

Anakin looked warily at Obi wan, "I expected more troopers here than upstairs. I sense another trap." Anakin was muscles were tensed as he gripped his lightsaber hilt. He had been struggling to control his anger throughout the ordeal which he seemed to be succeeding.

"As do I, but we have no choice. There is no other way out." Obi wan tone hardened, "I sense someone coming,"

"Me too." Anakin looked over his shoulder and said with a smile, "It's a few more Jedi."

Kit Fisto and Shaak ti emerged from around a corner with a group of Jedi behind them. The group comprised of three older padawan learners, and five knights. The older padawans were visibly shaken by all the destruction around them. The knights looked as if they had been fighting non-stop for hours and hours on end. They were exhausted and tired.

Kit removed a flashlight from his belt, "Obi wan! Anakin! I am glad to see you both have survived." He turned his unblinking black orbs to the children standing at the top of the ramp, "Younglings, thank the force you have made it as well." He spoke with a smile on his lips.

Shaak ti removed her flashlight as well, "Obi wan, where are you headed?"

"We are taking the most direct tunnel to the Jobine landing bay. Master Windu has already gone through Pennport. We shouldn't risk going there. The empire might be aware of our access to it." Obi wan said.

"I agree. A large group has gone through Pennport as well. It wouldn't be a surprise if the empire knows about it by now." Kit sighed.

Shaak ti said firmly, "We must go now. There are troopers not too far behind us."

After everyone entered the tunnel, Kit entered the command codes on the panel inside the tunnel and sealed the exit door behind them. And so the Jedi began their 8200-meter journey to the Jobine landing bay through the series of tunnels that made up the Jedi maze. The speed of their movement would be limited due to the younglings traveling with them. The Jedi maze was a complex network of tunnels hewn from solid stone and it was rank with the smell of age. The Jedi followed this path few have traveled with hope pounding in their hearts.

For nearly three hours the band of Jedi Knights trekked through the dark and humid tunnels with relative ease. Occasionally they stopped to rest and gather their bearings as they journeyed from tunnel to tunnel. A series of explosions sounded off in the distance behind them. Shaak ti, who was guarding the rear of the group with Anakin and two other knights, said, "The troopers have entered the maze behind us."

"Then we must not make anymore stops." Kit looked over his shoulder.

They approached an intersection in the maze. There were tunnel entrances to the left and right of the group. Obi wan stretched out with the force to find where other troopers may be. He gasped just then, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"What is it?" Anakin called out.

"I sense troopers approaching ahead and from the left." He looked over his shoulder, "It appears they are trying to ambush us."

Anakin replied grimly, "Then they have found the other exits in the maze."

"We must change course." Kit offered, "We should take the right tunnel. It's more complicated but it appears to be the safest one. Besides, the landing bay exit is not much farther."

"The right tunnel could be where they want us to go." Shaak ti spoke suspiciously. "They may try to ambush us there."

"Considering we have younglings with us, engaging the enemy is not an option. I think the right tunnel may be the best choice right now. We'll just have to prepare ourselves." Anakin suggested, "Perhaps we should send scouts ahead of the group."

Internally, Obi wan was beaming. Despite the circumstances they were in, he couldn't hide now proud he was of Anakin. He sent a thought to Anakin, 'A_ wise recourse_.'

He then said, "I agree. This will facilitate our escape in case we meet any opposition along the way." He nodded, "I will go. Who else will go with me?"

Shaak ti stood beside Obi wan, "I shall go as well."

"So will I" Anakin stepped forward. Obi wan knew he couldn't resist.

The Jedi went changed course and turned down the tunnel to the right. 800 meters into the tunnel, the three Jedi scouts broke off from the main group and ventured ahead, stretching out with the force to detect any troopers. To their surprise, there were more troopers infiltrating the vast Jedi maze than expected. However, to the disadvantage of the troopers, no one would know their way through but a Jedi.

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he sensed something approaching the tunnel. He slowed down as he reached an entrance to another tunnel on his left. "A platoon of troopers is in this tunnel about 2,500 meters from here. If left unchecked, they will intercept the main group before they even get here."

"Any ideas?" Shaak ti said with a smirk as she removed her lightsaber from her belt.

"I suggest we draw them off." Anakin returned the smirk, "Give them a taste of their own medicine."

The three Jedi knights turned left down the tunnel the troopers were in. They ran half the distance to the platoon and ducked in to a T-shaped alcove. There they remained waiting for the troopers.

The commander of the platoon led his troops along the route he chose. He had no map nor radar or coordinates to follow. The orders he was given was to infiltrate the maze and kill all Jedi that may have escaped into it. The only way to accomplish his mission was to order as many troopers into the maze and fan out. Things seemed to be getting more complicated as the maze proved to be more daunting than expected. He suddenly heard what sounded like whispering. He was sure it must be escaped Jedi fearing for their lives. He ordered his troops to follow him in to the tunnel.

"Hmm, looks like another dead end, Commander." One said exasperated. "And there is no one in here."

"What is the purpose of all these wretched tunnels? Those Jedi are such trash. I can't believe we used to take orders from them. What were we thinking?" The commander shook his head. "I don't know what made me turn down this way. Come on guys, let's go." He opened a channel to another commander outside of the temple. "We're leaving this crazy maze, seal off all the ends and have it flooded – just to be sure."

"Since they like to run and hide, like the Jedi scum they are, it would be a fitting end. They escaped fire just be killed by water." Another trooper smiled.

Just then, a long shaft of blue glowing light ignited in the dark at one end of the intersection, as well as another long shaft of blue in the dark at the other end. And finally a long shaft of green appeared in the dark behind them at the end of the long stem of the T, sealing off their escape.

"What the--Hey!" was all the commander could get out before he was cut down.

The other troopers desperately opened fire on the Jedi, randomly shooting in the dark. The clones did not see their death until it was too late. The incessant hum of the whirling blades ushered in the demise of the entire platoon. The three Jedi moved out of the dead end and returned to tunnel the main group was following. They continued to follow the path until they reached the end of the tunnel. There was a set of stairs hewn from stone with a blast door set above them.

Shaak ti said, "Since all is secure, I will go back to the main group. I will inform them the way is clear and they must go now with all speed."

Obi wan nodded and watched Shaak ti disappear into the dark.

Anakin climbed the stairs and stopped at the door. He looked over his shoulder at Obi wan, "What does this door lead to?"

"I am not sure. I think it leads to a generator room in the landing area."

Anakin turned back to the door pressed the access command codes and said, "Skywalker 80942." The blast door retracted into the ceiling and revealed a dark room. They both entered the room and sealed the door behind them. There was silence before Anakin spoke, "Master Obi wan?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I don't think this is a generator room." Anakin turned on the lights in the room revealing that it was nothing more than a janitor's closet.

Obi wan said, "It doesn't matter Anakin. It will do." He took a deep breath, "I am going to go out and look for Sly. He should be around here somewhere. Stay here in case the others arrive before I return."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"May the force be with you."

"I surely hope so." He said with a smile, "May the force with you too Anakin." Obi wan opened the door and stepped in the nook of a corridor and closed the door behind him. There was an abandoned laundry cart beside him. It was filled with janitor uniforms and cloaks. Obi wan had left his back at the temple and was grateful to see these here. Good ol' Sly. You always know what to do. He grabbed one and put it on; making certain his face was hidden in the hood. He stepped into the corridor noting that it was moderately populated by passengers and employees of the facility. However, none bothered to look in his direction as they were in a hurry to come and go. From where he was standing, he could see the service entrance a privately used landing platform. He stealthily moved toward it and spied through the window in the door, a tall slender being standing on the other side with his back to the door. The lizard like creature paced back and forth, licking his snout with his long forked tongue. He compulsively rubbed his claws together. His long green forked tail whipped back and forth nervously with each turn in his pacing. Obi wan opened the door just a crack and whispered, "Sly!"

The Abinyshi froze; only his scaly tail continued its movement of whipping back and forth. His eyes turned toward Obi wan. He blinked his eyes in disbelief and relaxed. He looked over his shoulders and moved quickly toward him.

"Obi wan." Sly whispered, "I hoped you would have made it out alive. Where is your aprenticcce?" Sly's accent caused him to occasionally stress the 's' sound whenever he spoke basic. He anxiously looked behind Obi wan.

"Sly, he is waiting in the janitor's closet." Obi wan said.

"Obi wan, you must be careful. There are troopers everywhere. They are here even. They are combing the placccce."

"Then we must leave Coruscant now." Obi wan dropped his hands to his sides in an effort to keep from folding them in his sleeves – a dead Jedi give away (pardon the pun). "Are the cruisers prepared?"

"You can't Obi wan-" Sly shook his snout.

"There is no time for delay. I have knights and younglings with me Sly."

Sly's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Obi wan sensed there was more trouble afoot.

"I thought it would be just of the two of you. Even getting two of you off this planet will enough let alone – how many are with you?"

"About 22."

"Oh my stars! That will be difficult. The empire has initiated the blockade around Coruscant. Communicationsss are being jammed. Troopers are asssking for identification. It is too hot to leave right now."

"We may not have a choice." Obi wan rubbed his beard.

"It is a foolish thing to do this. A Jedi battle cruiser has already been shot out of the sky in an attempt to break through the blockade."

"Oh dear."

"I suggested you stay at the Jobine Landing bay hotel – free of charge of course. My cousin owns it. Obi wan, stay there until the blockade is lifted Obi wan. Please. I'll personally bring food –"

Sly froze in the midst of his sentence as two clone troopers walked by clutching their blasters. "I hear they are going to flood the maze under the temple." One said.

"It'll probably take a couple years for that to happen. They have to find all the exits in the maze. There is no telling how many there are." The other responded.

"Well if it takes to long they'll flood it anyway."

The troopers disappeared around the corner.

Obi wan took a deep breath, "I see what you mean."

Sly nodded. "You mussst stay until it cools down. It's suicide to leave now."

"Do you know if Mace made it off from Pennport?"

"Rokeel sent me a messenger. He says that Mace made it off Coruscant. It seems his ship was one of the last two to make it off before the blockade."

"Two?"

"Yeah, I hear a Nubian cruiser made it off too."

"Good." Obi wan thought, _Anakin will be relieved to hear that_.


	8. Chapter 8 Greed and Grief

**Chapter VIII – _Greed, Grief and Grit_**

Darth Patruus stood on the bridge of the imperial battle cruiser, the Dauntless and gazed out of the window at the vastness of space. He often spent his time in observant silence. He would move in silence and speak with a humble tone in this voice. He moved only his eyes as recollections of his confrontation with Anakin passed into his consciousness. He remembered Anakin's movement and his reaction to the mention of his wife and unborn child. He jutted out his chin in realization of the use of this in his plan; a plan to follow in the footsteps of previous sith lords and kill the master. He wanted boundless power and most of all craved Anakin's force sensitivity. As far as he was concerned Anakin was unworthy of the gift he was given. _Anakin Skywalker, the hero that knows no fear. Humph! By what standards do these fools judge?_ Memories of his life spent in daily arduous sith training, passed into his mind. He was never taught love and therefore lacked compassion. Eventually hatred came easily for him. He was taught to revel in the pain of others and to smile at their misfortunes. As a boy, Patruus was encouraged to strike fear in the hearts of those who dared to oppose his will. He lacked love and compassion. It was an inevitable and irrevocable plummet into the chasm that was the darkside and every molecule in Patruus's body and every piece of soul reveled in it. There was no light side for him. There was no good in him. There was only the dark and the hate that propelled him. He was Palpatine's only pupil. With much hard work and effort, he faithfully fulfilled every command and expectation. He closely watched his master and eagerly learned what he could. Patruus needed his master and hatred him for it.

When the emperor discovered how much more powerful Anakin was than his twin, Patruus became aware of the great Darth Sidious's plan. He knew he'd become the master's tool to use in acquiring his prize. Patruus's anger and hatred for the emperor and for Anakin in his loveless heart festered for months. _I will not be tossed aside lightly and supplanted. _Above all else he hated unrecognized talent, which he felt he was full of. He may lack the incredible connection to the force that Anakin had but he made up for it in resourcefulness and his skill with the blade. How do I rid myself of the master and Anakin? He reasoned. They are both more powerful than me. And then it came to him. He smiled maliciously. _If I cannot possess the power Anakin has, I will possess one who does. _It was a self-induced plummet into the chasm that was the darkside and every molecule in Patruus's body and every piece of soul reveled in it. There was no light side for him. There was no good side for him. There was only the dark and the hate the propelled him. And he regretted nothing that started him on his journey.

Admiral Niru walked along the corridor toward the bridge. The echo of each step resonated painfully in his ears as he drew nearer to Darth Patruus. He was the bearer of bad news, and due to his high rank, he was forced to accept the consequences. He stopped short of the entrance to the bridge and dabbed the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief. He took several deep breaths and ran a hand through his salt and peppered head. The lines on his face seemed to grow deeper in the span of time it took to reach Patruus.

"My lord." Admiral Niru started. "The report you've requested is ready."

"You may begin." Patruus spoke in a low tone and turned slowly from the window to face the admiral. Niru flinched slightly when the red-rimmed yellow eyes were set on him. He desperately wanted to look anywhere else but upon Patruus's face. Although handsome, Patruus bore a kind of quiet but chaotic malevolence. Niru felt as if he was being picked apart from the inside out as Patruus set his gaze upon him. However he knew from rumors around the ship that Patruus demanded the utmost attention when speaking or being spoken to. He dared not look away.

Niru swallowed as a knot in his throat that began to form. "The Jedi in the temple have been eliminated. There are few who have escaped into the maze underneath. The tunnels under the temple have been infiltrated, but were deemed too vast and intricate to successfully search and secure, as many exits have been discovered. I have ordered the tunnels to be flooded for good measure my lord."

"Where do these exits lead to?"

"There are many places, my lord, such as the Pennport, Jobine, Mokuba landing bays. It seems the exits are located in strategic locations, which faciliate movement throughout the city undetected."

"I want all landing bays thoroughly searched." Patruus's eyes narrowed. He sensed an unusual amount of dread and anxiety coming from the admiral. "What else do you have to report, admiral."

The admiral knees shook. His eyes darted back and forth from Patruus to the hilt of his lightsaber, hanging from his belt. The pit of his stomach felt hollow. He stammered, "M-my Lord, there were three ships that departed from the neighboring landing bays." He blinked and wait hesitated.

"Well?" Patruus raised an eyebrow.

"Two ships were Jedi cruisers, my lord. One was destroyed attempting to break through the blockade." He hesitated again.

"Go on."

"The other two ships made their departure before the blockade was complete. One was another Jedi cruiser, which sustained some damage. That ship escaped."

"My patience is wearing thin, admiral. What of the third?"

"The-the th-third was a - a nubian cruiser." Niru glanced at the lightsaber and at Patruus's hands. He silently begged that the distance between the two of them would sustain if not grow larger. "That ship also escaped." He swallowed again.

"Admiral Niru," Patruus took one step closer, slowly closed his eyes in disgust and spoke through clenched teeth, "You allowed it to escape?"

"We attempted to capture it. However they entered hyperspace, and - and we lost the t-trail."

Patruus's silence spoke volumes. Patruus was widely infamous for killing officers with out a second thought.

"Please accept my apologies, lord Patruus." Niru shifted on his feet and fought against the urge to relieve himself.

Patruus's glare ripped into him and suddenly softened. He smiled slightly with just an air of malice and said nonchalantly, "Of course." He winked an eye and simply turned his back as the admiral was struggling with the collar of his uniform. Darth Patruus calmly walked to the helm of the ship. The asphyxiated admiral collapsed lifelessly on the floor. Patruus addressed the captain standing over a lower ranking officer. "Captain Toslic, you will assume command from Niru. I want that Nubian cruiser found. Search the entire galaxy if you have to. As far as Coruscant is concerned, no ships are to leave or enter. I want all ships searched thoroughly for Anakin and Padme Skywalker."

"Yes my lord." Captain Toslic straightened and quickly glanced at Niru's body. "Should we search for the Jedi vessel that escaped?"

"No. That is not a priority."

"I'll put all available men and resources to the task, my lord." He nervously said.

"Good, do not fail me." Patruus looked over his shoulder at Niru's body as it was being carried away. He returned his attention to the captain and smiled.

The setting suns of tattooine and the many mountains of sand lining the horizon welcomed Padme to the desert planet. From the cockpit she could feel the intense heat when the cruiser touched down on the planet's sandy surface. She removed her seat restraints and remained in seat. She stared out through the window at the Lars farm ahead. She found it hard to leave the ship to go to the home of Owen and Beru because she had never been there without Anakin before. Tears stood in her eyes. She told herself, I must have faith. Anakin will return to me. He will. We can never be parted. He promised me, right?' She absentmindedly stood up, reasoning with herself and then a shadow of memory flashed briefly in her mind. She remembered the look on Anakin's face, his sad smile and the last words he spoke, "Have faith. We can never be parted, remember? Not in life. Not in death." Her knees felt like jelly and she held on to the back of a neighboring seat for support. Her breathing became more rapid as hot tears poured from her troubled eyes. The distant whirring of gears gradually grew louder and louder as 3p0 approached from behind.

"Mistress Padme, are you alright?" He looked at her curiously.

Padme didn't turn to face him, "I-I'm okay. Just - Just get our things from the cargo hold. I am ready to leave the ship." She struggled to regain control of herself.

"Of course Mistress." 3p0 nodded in acquiescence walked toward the back to of the ship.

Padme wiped away the remainder of her tears and slowly walked to the exit door of the ship. With a heavy heart, she pressed a button releasing the landing ramp and gingerly walked out on to the hot surface of the planet. Each step was an unforgiving reminder of her husband's absence. Owen and Beru emerged from their subterraneous home and walked side by side towards her. The looks on their sun kissed faces were lined with concern and anxiety. Padme would not allow herself to loose control in front of them. She did not want to worry them or be any more of a burden. She tapped into her senator persona to shield her agony as best she could. Beru opened her arms and wrapped them around Padme. She appeared to be on the brink of tears, "Oh Padme, are you alright?"

"Yes, Beru. I'm fine." Padme attempted a smile as Beru released her. "Thank you."

Owen leaned in and Padme a kiss on the cheek, "We heard what's happened on Coruscant. It's a wonder you made it out with your life."

Beru hit Owen on the arm and chastised, "Really Owen! Sometimes you can be such a - a nerfherder!"

"What?" Owen turned up his palms, "What'd I say?"

"Its alright Beru." Padme held Beru's hand, "Anakin couldn't make it to -to the ship." She found such difficulty forming those words, as she desperately wanted to fall to pieces. Owen and Beru's mouths opened. Padme continued, "He said he'd meet me here. He should be right behind me." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. She could barely keep hope in her heavy heart. She looked over her shoulder and longingly gazed at the sky.

She turned back to them, "Thank you both for taking me in. I don't mean to be a burden."

"Nonsense!" Owen placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are family and you are welcome here for as long as you like."

Beru turned to the face the house and led Padme by the hand, "Come dear, it's getting late. We should get in doors."

Reports of unsuccessful searches for Padme and Anakin constantly found its way to Darth Patruus. He was frustrated and was quickly losing his patience. He knew that time was of the essence. Patruus paced back and forth in his office.

The voice of a crewmember chimed in through the comlink on his desk, "Lord Patruus."

Patruus answered annoyed that his thoughts were interrupted, "What is it?"

"The emperor wishes to speak with you. We have received an incoming transmission."

"Very well, begin transmission." Patruus said taking a seat behind his desk. Moments later a whitish blue hologram of the emperor appeared on Patruus's desk. Apparently, he was sitting in his throne room on Coruscant and was in the midst of signing some papers.

"Lord Patruus," The emperor slowly croaked.

Patruus bowed. "Yes, my master."

"What news have you of the Jedi purge on Coruscant?"

"An underground Jedi maze was discovered. It was being used as an escape route. The tunnels have been searched and are being flooded."

"Where do the tunnels lead to?"

"The tunnels lead to various locations, master, including three separate landing bays."

The emperor paused for a moment of thought, "All those found harboring Jedi shall be executed immediately."

"Yes master." Patruus nodded slowly.

"What of Skywalker and your encounter with him?"

"He did not adjust to the news of being a twin very well. He will not turn master."

"I foresee he will prove to be difficult. There are no leads to where he may be?"

"No master. I sense he still on Coruscant, hidden. However his wife escaped before the blockade."

"It is imperative that his wife, the Nubian senator be located at all costs. Skywalker will join us or die with her." The emperor paused and said, "Allow the media access to this information. I want you to end the blockade for now. His need to go to her will be too great and will want to leave Coruscant. He must be coaxed out of hiding. Once he attempts to leave, he will be ours for the taking. Have your troops ready."

"Yes master." Patruus smiled to himself, "What of the senator?"

"She will come to you."

"Master?" Patruus furled his brow.

"She will willingly come to you. And you will bring her before me. I have foreseen it."

Patruus paused and said, "It is as you wish my master." He bowed.

When the transmission ended, Patruus smirked, "_Old fool_." He thought to himself, _the chosen one would indeed have passed on his sensitivity to his child. I need only to take the senator. She will prove to be useful. She must live for now._

Padme stood just outside of the house during the sunset, and watched the colors bless the horizon. She watched the colors of orange, yellow, purple, green and blue meld into each other in beautiful rays of light. She sighed and looked up at the stars above. She rubbed her stomach to soothe the moving babies inside her, as they reminded her that she was not alone. She continued to gaze at the stars and silently pleaded for them to bring her husband to her. She clung onto the shred of hope still left in her. Something in her would not allow her to feel that he was forever gone from her. She looked at the jappor snippet that hung from her neck and muttered a prayer. She turned to go into the house and thought _I have to be strong. I have to have faith. We cannot be parted. He will come back to me._

Padme awoke in the middle of the night. She had not had a full night's rest since she arrived. She had trouble adjusting to the heat even though the night air brought some relief. Since she could not go to sleep, she decided to turn on the holonet and watch an infomercial program in hopes of being bored to slumber. But the first thing she heard and saw when she turned it on was…

"And now back to our top news…In a stunning turn of events, the Jedi order has fallen. We have received confirmation only minutes ago that tonight, ladies and gentlemen; their light has been snuffed out. Only hours after being accused of insurrection and being declared outlaws, the Jedi temple has been destroyed. Ravaged by fire and combat, it is now an empty shell." Reported spoke grimly.

A shot of the temple ruins appeared on the screen. The temple pillars were blackened from the fire and partially crumbled. The pieces were scattered along the steps were Padme had been only four days earlier.

Reported continued, "Its been reported that the Jedi, not wanting to be taken alive, have resisted arrest, causing the deaths of troopers and countless Jedi knights. It is said that very few have made it out alive. The troopers have discovered a secret entrance into an elaborate maze located underneath the temple. These tunnels have been searched for escapees and have now been flooded. The emperor commands that anyone caught harboring a Jedi will be declared an outlaw and executed on site. Very few Jedi who have made it to the landing bays have succeeded breaking through the imperial blockade, which reportedly has been lifted in the last hour. We have exclusive footage of a Jedi battle cruiser failing an attempt to break through the blockade. Please be advised that this piece contains graphic footage."

A shot of a Jedi battle cruiser firing and being fired upon, blowing up and crashing back to the planet's surface was presented.

"There are also reports of no Jedi survivors in the outer rim sieges. Yes, we have all just witness the passing of an era…we turn now to our outer rim correspondent, Opaku Gyzmit, who…"

Her breathing became erratic and shallow. She quickly stood up and placed her hands over her ears the stifle the offending words of the reporters. She shut her eyes to suppress the sight of the ruined temple. She turned her back on the holonet as it continued on but the words were permanently recorded in her mind and the display of the temple was burned into her memory. She shook her head slowly, opened her eyes again and dropped her hands. Her chin trembled and she opened her mouth. She wanted to scream but her voice failed her. Sound could no longer register in her ears. Numbness ran through her as she could no longer sense the babies within her. Her five senses had abandoned her. She couldn't take it anymore; knowing but not knowing, feeling but not feeling. Her cheeks were overwhelmed with the silent flood of tears. It was like her heavy heart was ripped out of her and incinerated. Her entire body shook with despair. Her grief was beginning to consume her. Her trembling hand barely covered her gaping mouth before she gasped and let go out a blood curdling wail. Padme's agony outmatched any she had ever felt in her life. The last shred of hope seemed to tear away from her and she sank to her knees. She cradled her face and sobbed for her love she thought was lost. She moaned and cried out in vain for the beat of her heart. "**ANAKIN**!"

The Jedi were split up into two groups and were given two rooms that were side by side. They were located in a desolate section of the hotel which was created to appear as if under construction. Anakin, Obi wan and nine other Jedi shared a room while Shaak it, Kit and the rest shared another. There they remained in relative silence waiting for the time to finally come when they can escape their doom. Using four hour intervals, the knights took turns keeping a watchful eye and a viligant ear for anything or anyone that may cause one to discover their whereabouts. During Anakin third hour he found himself leaning against the windowpane and gazing out at the surrounding city. His mind dwelled upon the Patruus's threat against his unborn child; a threat that joined the waking nightmare of Padme's inevitable death.The idea ofabeing related to someone who participated in the massacre of Jediboth young and old turned his stomach and made his bloodboil. But what madehim seethe waswhatPatruus suggested of his mother. _How dare he even mention her to me! He knows nothing of her!_ Anakinbithis lower lipas he attempted to quell the rage rising within.Hetook a deep breath and let his mind finally settle onthe factthat hisbeloved wife was out of immediate danger.He knew she was safe and that he'd join her soon. He desperately wanted to stretch out through the force to sense her but he dared not he feared the emperor or Darth Patruus may find her. He thought back to their last moments together before he went to save the younglings. He remembered her tender skin, the smell of her hair, the profound brown of her eyes and her angelic smile. He missed her so andyearned for her more now that he did before. He smiled to himself amazed at how much love dwelled in his heart for her. He realized that the easiest way to tame his temper was just by thinking of her. She was in only comfort in the midst of havoc and chaos. The thoughts of her often carried him through his lowest points when away from her as they do now in his torment. And then suddenly a reverberation in the force came to him, at first like a vague and distant echo that gradually gained more clarity. It was like backward ripples in water. And when it finally came to him, it was as if she was in that veryroom standing besidehim. '**ANAKIN**!'

He slowly opened his mouth and widened his eyes. A surge of agony and grief overtook him in an ambush, knocking the air out of his chest. He clutched his heart and fell back against the wall. Obi wan was dozing off in the cot near the door. He opened one eye and on seeing Anakin, shot out of bed and raced to assist. He helped Anakin straighten and said, "Anakin what's wrong?"

"It's Padme." He looked at his former master.

"What's happened?" Concern was evidentin Obi wan's voice.

"No. I don't think so." Anakin looked out the window, panting. "She's in trouble. I-I have to go to her Obi wan."

"You don't mean the empire has found her already?"

"No. She's in some kind of pain, in agony." Anakin shook his head, "Not physically though." He looked up Obi wan again, "I must go to her."

"Anakin, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care Obi wan! She needs me!" Anakin didn't want to hear reasons for him not to go. There was more at stake than Obi wan knew. "I am going to her, now." Anakin glared at him. "I have to get to her before..." Anakin fears died on lips. He dared not to utter those words.

Obi wan sensing the intensity of Anakin's apprehension, decided to reason with him, "Anakin, the empire are hunting us. More importantly they are looking for the both of you. If you leave here to go to her, you will lead them to her. All communications are under surveillance. You know this."

"I-I just -" Anakin turned his back, "I can't stand being stuck here while danger approaches her." Tears stood in his eyes willing to run down his cheeks.

"Anakin," Obi wan paused, "I sense that there is more you have to tell me. Did something happen back at the temple? During the battle with Patruus?"

Anakin sighed wanting to spill. He collected himself and turned to face him. But before Anakin could speak there was a knock at the door.

Obi wan walked over to the door and said,"Its Sly." He opened it, and allowedSly in.

It seemed he was going to burst with anxiety, "Itsss now or never." Sly rubbed his hands together excited with the news he was carrying. "Anakin. Obi wan. I have good news. The blockade hasss been lifted."

Somehow in the midst of her tears and her agony, she felt her soul stir. Something inside her was willing her to believe that Anakin would not -- could not die, leaving her alone in this existence. Padme searched within herself and found that hope still remained. As her strength waxed, she dried her tears and stood up from the floor. She waslike a rising phoenix as her faith was restoring. _It wouldn't -- couldn't have ended, not like this._ _I will not accept it. Anakin did not die_. _He will come for me. We will be together again. I must have faith. I believe in us...andI believe in him. _


	9. Chapter 9 The great Escape

**Thank you all for your continued support and replies. I haven't anytime to to author replies. I am sorry for that but I will do it next time. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VIII **– _The Great Escape_

In watching Anakin for the past couple of days, Obi wan has observed that his former padawan seemed a bit on edge, brooding over something that troubled him deeply. At times Anakin would seem to be fighting within himself and other times he would seem at ease. He barely slept or ate, which was something that was highly unusual. However tonight, he had been completely restless. Anakin was on the brink of explosion as he struggled to control his emotions. While Sly was off informing the other masters of the news, the two Jedi waited in the room for his return.

Obi wan wanted to know what was tormenting his friend so. His voice was calm as he slowly approached Anakin from behind., "Anakin, are you alright?"

"Yes, master I'm fine." Despite his best effort, his voice betrayed him.

"I sense there is something terribly wrong, and it's more than just what you sensed with Padme. You spoke to me briefly of what occurred in the council chambers. However I feel you were holding back. Tell me now, my friend, what is it that you are struggling with?"

Anakin did not turn to face Obi wan, rather he sighed deeply and walked toward a plant set on a nearby table. He gently brushed a finger along the smooth surface of the leaves. His mind briefly replayed the moments spent in the council room during the Jedi massacre. He looked over at the sleeping younglings in the room. He spoke softly, "I told you I had to battle the Sith apprentice in the council room, Obi wan. But I did not tell you who it was."

"Darth Patruus?" Obi wan stepped closer.

"Yes but-" Anakin blinked, dreading the admission of truth. He took in a deep breath and said, "He's my brother…my twin, Aiden Skywalker." The words left a repugnant taste on his tongue.

Obi wan covered his mouth with his hand and was rendered speechless by this revelation. After a much needed moment of thought digestion, he uttered "He could just be a clone."

"No" Anakin shook his head as he turned to face him. "He's real. He sounds like me. He looks like me. I sensed the truth. The same blood runs through his veins. He is who he says."

"By the force." Obi whispered as he rubbed his beard with one hand and the other positioned on his waist. He turned to face the window. He sensed Anakin's repulsion and offered an explanation, "It must be a ruse of the emperor's to seduce you to the darkside."

"Perhaps." Anakin said and slowly stepped towards him. "But it seems the right hand doesn't know what the left is doing."

"What?" Obi looked at Anakin.

"While he is powerful, he is not as sensitive with the force as I am. It seems I have the lion's share. Patruus knows that once the emperor has me, he will no longer need him. Patruus wants me to join him in overthrowing the emperor and ruling the galaxy." Anakin went on. "I told him I would not."

"Patruus cannot destroy the emperor alone. He will need you and afterwards, he will kill you. That is the way of the Sith." Obi wan warned. "Where has he been all this time?" Obi wan was intrigued.

"He says that Jabba lost him in a bet not too long after we were born. He said he was sold to Palpatine who took him as a pupil and raised him."

"Poor Shmi." Obi wan sympathetically closed his eyes.

"I just don't understand why my mother never spoke of him. Why didn't she tell me about him?" He softly asked as if desperate to find answer.

"I can't imagine how painful a loss like that is. There are some who can't bear such a tragedy and repress the painful memories in order to move on. There are others who are strong enough to bear their grief and decide to keep it to themselves, in order to limit reminders." Obi wan folded his arms. "Perhaps your mother was the latter?"

After a moment of thought, Anakin said, "I remember times when she would look so sad. She would seem lost in herself; as if she was somewhere I couldn't reach." After another brief moment of thought, he dismissively waved a hand, "It doesn't matter. His very existence is an insult to my mother's memory. He is pure evil." He looked at Obi wan with fire blazing in his sapphire eyes. "Just of the idea of being connected – related to someone who could do such things makes me sick! He thinks that my mother would have been happy we were separated." Anakin twitched as his temper grew to a boil. "I don't care what he thinks! I am glad we were separated. I know he wants me dead. I know he has wanted that for a long time. Thats fine with me, I hate him just as much!" He rubbed his right temple has he began pacing back and forth.

Obi wan remained silent as he studied his former padawan and sensed restrained rage in Anakin. "Be mind of your feelings Anakin. They can be--"

"made to manipulate me! I know this Obi wan! When this is all over, there may not be a Jedi Order or a council to decide my fate. If there is, I may no longer be a Jedi. All I will have left is Padme and our baby!"

"You and your ability is what the emperor is after. He will use whatever device he can to manipulate you or force you. He used your wife, your twin and if now, if you let him, your feelings. They can be a great disservice to you. Afterall, Jedi or not, you are the chosen one!

"Please don't call me that! I hate it!" Anakin glared at Obi wan.

"Anakin," Obi wan ran a hand through his hair,"You can't change what you are!"

"Well sometimes I wish I could. I never wanted to be 'the chosen one'. I never asked to be so strong with the force! If none of these things were so, Padme and our child would--would" Anakin could not utter another word for his fear and his anger had taken control.

Obi wan sensing Anakin's agony asked, "What is it Anakin?"

Anakin took a deep breath and looked away. He spoke as if wounded. "Patruus plans to take my child and raise it has a Sith. Obi wan, if he finds Padme…"

"He'll kill her as soon as she gives birth." Obi wan finished Anakin's sentence. "The emperor planned to kill her after you turn. Of course your child would be a threat to him."

"Patruus will either use my child to kill the emperor or force me to do it for him."

Anakin became visibly distraught. His breath came more rapidly and his hands shook with bottled up rage. He turned his back on Obi wan as the tears fell down his cheeks. He sighed deeply, "We have got to get out of here. I can't be stuck here while she is out there with no protection. She is everything to me. I can't lose her Obi wan. I can't lose my child. I won't survive if that happens."

Obi wan moved with great sympathy placed a hand on his shoulder, He felt the growing rage within Anakin and touched him through the force in attempt to assist in calming him. "Then we better make sure that does not happen."

The rays of light strayed into Padme's room. In her dreams she recalled the lasting moments she shared with Anakin before the siege of the temple. She remembered her very own words that restored Anakin's strength and saved them both from an inevitable and torturous life apart.

_"We will get through this. Have faith."_

_"In what?"_

_"In us…Remember always that we can never be parted, my love…Please, promise me Ani."_

_"I promise."_

There on the dresser beside her was a small wooden chest where Padme kept her most precious things. She opened it and removed the padawan braid Anakin had sent her. She smiled feeling her confidence grow. Padme was like a rising phoenix as her faith restored. _It wouldn't – couldn't have ended, not like this. I must have faith._ She reached in her tunic and pulled out the Jappor snippet she wore around her neck. She delicately passed a finger across the intricate carvings. _I must hold on._

Following the least populated halls toward the landing bay that held the last of the Jedi cruisers, the group of Jedi knights stole themselves from the hotel to landing port 23. In a near by supply closet the group hid while two scouts were sent ahead to secure safe boarding. When one scout returned confirming secure passage, Kit led the entire group out to the main ramp leading to boarding dock. There were two cruisers being prepared for departure. One, being bigger than the other held two starfighters. Sly was busy scuttling back and forth between the ships checking the fuel line and the condition of the engines. His tail whipped around as he worked meticulously and as quickly as he could. He flicked his tongue and when he turned to see the approaching Jedi.

"My friends! Please hurry you must depart immediately before anyone sees you."

Anakin with a grim countenance approached Sly, "Are the ships ready?"

"Yes Anakin. The ships are fueled and engines have been checked. Everything is in order. I just have to remove the hose."

"Good." Anakin paused and half heartedly smiled. "Thanks Sly—for everything."

Sly bowed slightly and watched Anakin and the other knights usher the padawan and younglings aboard the ship.

Kit smiled to himself as he looked on both ships. He stroked his chin and nodded as if approving a suggestion. As Obi wan and Shaak – ti approached, Kit turned to them and said, "We should take both ships."

The two masters looked at each other curiously before Shaak –ti asked, "Why? There is more than enough room on one for all of us. We need not take more than what is necessary. Two ships will draw too much attention."

Obi wan "The empire will not have lightly abandoned the blockade. We will meet opposition on the way out, I assure you." Obi wan said in thought. "However with two ships the empire will think us a threat. They will no doubt attempt to engulf us in numbers great enough for a slaughter."

"There will not be more than one or two imperial cruisers in orbit. We only need to get a few parsecs from Coruscant and then into hyperspace. By the time they summon more ships to assist, we will be gone. With two ships we can provide coverage for each other. There are two starfighters in one the ships. Obi wan if need be, you and Anakin and pilot them and provide additional cover. Besides with only one ship to shoot down, we would be making ourselves an easy target." Kit finished with a confident smile.

"I see where are you are going with this." Obi wan slowly shook his head, "There is surveillance on all communications. We will not be able to contact one another."

"I don't like this Kit." Shaak ti looked up at him. "If we do this, we would be taking an awful big chance."

"We are taking a chance nevertheless. We are making a run for it without certainty of this being a trap or not. It's now or never right? And perhaps we can take down an imperial ship or two." Kit nodded slowly as he smiled again.

"We will need to split up in two groups then." Shaak-ti glanced at the cruiser nearest to them.

"No need. As long as I've got a droid and the autopilot is functioning, I can do this alone." Kit's smile faded.

The other two masters were silent.

"Alright." Shaak – ti looked warily to the floor. Obi wan nodded and said, "We must go now. We'll follow procedure and meet on Tandorian." He paused and said, "Make sure you meet us."

"Of course." Kit said walking toward his ship.

Obi wan said dejectedly "May the force be with you, Kit."

Kit looked back at Obi wan and flashed a smile that more than he intended. "May the force be with you too Obi wan."

There was an eeriness in the air at that moment, that made Obi wan regret going along with this idea. As he started up the landing ramp, he turned back toward and Sly, who was standing near by. He said tenderly to Sly, "Thank you for all you've done. I am sure you took a risk helping us; being caught in the act would not mean a light punishment. I honestly do not know where we'd be without your help."

"Obi wan, thanks is not necesssssary. I am your friend for life. The Jedi saved my people from what was an unavoidable fate and risked your lives on many accountssss. I am always in your debt." Sly flicked his tongue and bowed his head slightly.

Obi wan smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "Then we are even."

Sly lightly slapped the side of Obi wan arm. "I hope we meet again."

"So do I. Goodbye." Obi wan turned entered the ship as the landing ramp was raised.

Anakin and Shaak – ti sat in the cockpit controls, flipping switches, pressing buttons and planning any necessary maneuvers in case there was trouble beyond Coruscant's blue sky. Without looking up Anakin said, "Where to now?"

"Set a course for the Alderaan system. Senator Organa has set up refuge for us on Tandorian. We must go with all speed. All surviving Jedi are to meet there." Shaak – ti sighed and prepared for lift off. "Anakin there are two starfighters in the shuttle bay below. Just before we reach space, you and Obi wan will have to pilot the fighters to provide coverage for our escape. When we get to the appropriate distance, both of you must return to the shuttle bay so we can enter hyperspace."

Anakin nodded and quickly piloted the ship into the air. The cruiser rose steadily and the light of the moon passed through the cockpit window and across their faces. Anakin could see the walls of the landing bay fall away and the vast skyscrapers surrounding the facility. Once above the highest neighboring building, Anakin flipped more switches and pressed more buttons. He couldn't help but to look into the vast reaches of sight; where the city met the horizon. There in the distance, he could still see smoke billowing from the pile of rubble that was once the great Jedi temple. He blinked and shook his head, forcing the images of death and destruction from his mind. He pushed out his anger, hatred and disgust with Patruus and focused on making it into hyperspace and then to Padme.

Padme walked into the kitchen just in time for breakfast. However breakfast seemed to be the farthest from the minds of Owen and Beru. Padme looked to each wishing for words to restore their hope. She looked to Beru, who was busied herself with cleaning the processors and preparing food for dinner. She did not notice Padme as she worked herself back and forth through the room. Padme then looked to Owen, who barely touched his breakfast. The steam that normally rose from his cup of coffeine was gone. He sat motionless at the table hiding his face behind a datapad.

She stood for a moment watching the two of them before she spoke.

"Good morning." She sat the table and rested her hand on her belly.

Owen finally realizing she was in the room, put the datapad down and reached out to touch her hand that rested on the table. "Padme, how are you holding up?" Owen spoke in an unfamiliar soft tone.

"I am fine." Padme saw the pain in Owen's eyes. She had no idea how Owen was grieved for his step-brother. She nodded and smiled.

Beru turned from the processor. "Padme are you hungry?"

Padme looked up at Beru. She was met with red watery eyes and red nose. "Not really, but I'll have at little something…for the baby's sake."

"I'll have something whipped up in a moment." Beru turned around and continued to diligently work herself around the kitchen.

Padme watched Owen resume hiding behind his data pad. She motionless sat for minutes staring at her hands on the table. She took a deep breath and said softly, "He's not dead."

Beru slowly turned towards her. Owen was taken aback by her statement and looked over the top of the data pad with narrow eyes. "What did you say?"

With more conviction in her voice, she said, "Anakin did not die. He couldn't have."

Beru and Owen exchanged concerned looks.

Padme continued, "Last night, I too thought that he couldn't have possibly made it out of there alive. I was falling to pieces. But this morning something spoke to me. I don't know what it was. I can't explain it, but something inside me tells me that –." She looked at Owen, "Anakin is alive."

Owen put down the data pad. "I'm sure you would like to believe so Padme. We both would too, but—"

"Anakin is a very capable Jedi knight. He has survived countless life threatening encounters. He has overcome obstacles and performed feats that would have surely taken his life. He is strong and resourceful. I believe he made it out. I am almost ashamed to say that I lost a bit of myself when I saw the broadcast last night. My faith in him wavered." She looked back her hands, "But now, I know in my heart that he is alright, and he will come back to me." She sounded as if she was speaking more to herself than to the others.

Beru took a seat beside Padme and held her hand. "Unexpectedly losing your greatest love is a tragedy I pray I never experience. Padme, Anakin was –"

"Was?" Padme looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Is, Beru. Is."

Padme looked away in frustration. She needed to believe what her heart was feeling. She did not want Owen and Beru bringing her back down to a point she'd rather not revisit. She couldn't bare them trying to make her believe the unthinkable. "I'm going back to my room. I need to lie down." She stood up from the table.

Owen touched Padme's hand and said, "Please understand Padme. We are here for you. We love you and want the best for you and your baby. I know losing a loved one is hard. It gets so hard that sometimes you'd rather believe the possibility that there was a mistake. Perhaps you think that is easier, but you are only setting yourself up for a let down when reality sets in."

Padme pulled her hand away from Owen and grimaced, "I am not in denial! I know Anakin is alive. I feel it in my soul! He will return to me!" Padme glanced at Beru whose eyes were filling up with tears. "Excuse me. I-I'm going to lie down."

On the bridge of the Dauntless, Lieutenant Grimbold interrupted a conversation between Admiral Toslic and another officer with important news. "Sir, we have just received reports of Jedi cruisers approaching the projected coordinates in the northwestern quadrant."

"How many?" Admiral Toslic voiced was filled with sudden excitement as he walked over to the scanners.

"Two sir."

"Inform Lord Patruus of your findings. Tell him we'll await his orders, otherwise we will disable the ships."

"No need to wait." Patruus dismissively waved a hand as he entered the bridge of the ship. He walked over to the scanners and studied each one, "No ship is to get more than parsec from Coruscant. Decloak and destroy all ships, save for this one." He pointed to one dot indicating a starfighter. "I want that ship. The pilot is to be taken alive." Patruus turned and walked to the nearest window to watch ships approach.


	10. Chapter 10 The oasis in the desert

**Chapter X –** _The oasis in the desert_

The four Jedi ships flew rapidly into space moving erratically between each other. As they exited Coruscant, they were met with heavy fire from two Imperial battle cruisers. Obi wan covered Shaak ti's cruiser and Anakin covered Kit's cruiser. Throughout the battle, there was heavy fire and seemingly on Shaak – ti's cruiser. Obi wan could provide only so much protection but it would not be enough. Imperial fighters were released and immediately went to work on the Jedi cruisers. Anakin struggled to shoot down the fighters. He decided to draw their fire away from the cruiser. He quickly out maneuvered them and was able to shoot down four of them. Obi wan was taking on heavy damage but was able to bring down three fighters. One imperial cruiser began concentrating fire power on Shaak – ti's ship as she struggled to keep ahead of the line of fire. Kit sustained damage but still was able to destroy one battle cruiser. The dauntless, decloaked as it arrived in position. Anakin immediately sensed his twin aboard the vessel and sent a message through the force to Obi wan, He is on that star destroyer. _We should leave now if we are to make it out. We have lingered far too long._ Shaak – ti's ship had taken a lot of damage and would not survive another hit. Kit flew his ship beside Shaak-ti's ship in order to shield her getaway into hyperspace. He sent a message to Anakin and Obi wan, _I think its time you two returned to the cruiser. There is nothing more you two can do. Besides now is the best time to make it into hyperspace_.

Anakin replied, _We should stay behind and see that you make it out too._

_No go ahead_, Kit said.

_You'll not make it Kit. It's suic_ – Obi wan warned.

Kit replied with a half hearted smile, _I know Obi wan. Go now both of you. May the force be with you._

Anakin and Obi wan regrettably returned to the cruiser and prepared for light speed. Shaak-ti entered the coordinates as Anakin returned to the cockpit. Just then, there was a loud explosion from the side of the ship. Anakin looked at Shaak ti whose eyes widened. Kit's ship was destroyed. It was now or never. They had to leave or be killed.

Patruus remained still as he gazed out at the empty space were Jedi cruiser had been for the jump to hyperspace. His rage swelled in him and Admiral Toslic approached from behind.

"Lord Patruus?" Admiral Toslic stammered, "I –I don't know what to say. I ah I am terribly sorry for my failure."

He felt a sudden pressure in his chest. He didn't know what it was. He clutched his chest as he tried to begin his next sentence. He looked at Captain Prevos standing over a control panel and watching in horror. The pressure increased and numbness seemed to run through him. His knees buckled as he identified the problem. Lord Patruus had his beating heart in a vice grip and was tightening his hold. He uttered only, "Please… be… mercy…my lord!" before he collapsed lifelessly.

Patruus turned around slowly and looked at the dead admiral and said coldly, "Mercy has been granted, for if I were the emperor, it would have been much much worse."

He stepped over the body and calmly walked toward captain Prevos, "Find that ship! Use what ever available resources you have. I want Anakin and Padme Skywalker and not excuses." He stepped back and pointed a finger, "Admiral." He added lightly. Admiral Prevos shuddered at the sound of his dreaded new title. He swallowed his fear and began putting together a research team to locate Mrs. Skywalker.

Anakin sat motionless in the cockpit as another wave of grief washed over him. Shaak – ti decided to have Obi wan take over as co-pilot so she could meditate. The Jedi on the ship barely shared any words since the Kit's ship was destroyed. The need to ensure their survival was a priority. Everyone busied themselves about the ship or in their quarters. When Obi wan finally sat at the controls of the ship, he glanced at Anakin. Often enough, whenever Anakin was troubled he would always resort to repairing or tinkering with machines. Anakin would allow his mind to drift toward Padme to help soothe him. But these times have proven difficult. Anakin thoughts not only dwelled on Padme's safety but also on his anger and his hate toward his brother. He knew Patruus ordered the ships to be destroyed. Anakin's thoughts were constantly bent on stopping Patruus from killing anymore Jedi and finding Padme. Obi wan sensed Anakin's inner feelings and said, "Anakin you harbor great anger and hatred toward your brother within you. You must remain in control of your feelings –"

"I know. I am no longer a padawan learner master. I don't need another lecture." Anakin finally looked at Obi wan, "And do not refer to him as my brother. He is evil and full of malice. I want nothing to do with him other than to—" Anakin held back the rest of his sentence. He straightened in his seat and sighed.

"Other than to – what?" Obi wan asked.

"Nothing." Anakin looked away.

"Other than to stand over his dead body?" Obi wan looked at him knowingly.

Anakin's silence was more like the calm before the storm.

"Justice and revenge are not the same. Revenge is only about self gratification. Anakin, you must repress this desire for vengeance, for revenge is a thing of the sith."

"Does it really matter at this point? Master, we have been through this! What is the point of me controlling my emotions and pretending like I feel nothing! Whether Patruus lives or dies, my fate as a Jedi will still be at the mercy of the council. I have violated the Jedi code. I can still be expelled from the order or what's left of it! It doesn't matter whether I am allowed to remain a Jedi or not. Just a handful of Jedi have survived. There is barely an order to report to! I hate Patruus! And I want him dead!" The scanners began blinking and beeping. "We are approaching Tattooine." Anakin stood up and turned toward the cockpit door. "I will prepare to leave." He took a deep breath and left.

Obi wan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

A knock on Padme's door snapped her out of her day dream.

"Padme? It's me, Beru."

"Come in, Beru." Padme sat up and rested a hand on her stomach.

Beru entered bearing a small tray of food and glass of blue milk. "I am sorry if we upset you." She placed the tray on the bedside table and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's alright Beru."

"I just don't want to see you in anymore pain than you are already in." Beru looked at her with deep concern.

"I won't be."

"What makes you think Anakin made it?"

"Beru, Owen left with his father to find Shmi when she taken by the

tuskan raiders, right?"

"Yes."

"And you remained behind?"

"Yes."

"Did you worry that he may not return?"

"No." Beru spoke after a moment of deep thought. "My thoughts were with Shmi. I knew that Owen—"

"Would be alright. You had faith." Padme finished as she nodded her head. She looked at her hands and slightly smiled. "That's how I feel about Anakin."

"Padme, Owen joining a rescue mission to search for a loved one is not the same as what Anakin has gone through."

"It is in principal. I know in my heart that Anakin survived and that he will come. Logic says he couldn't have made it out of that death trap. My heart says everything will be alright. Everything will be in its place. I don't know how that can be. I have no idea what has happened or will happen to make it so, but my heart and soul says this. I decided not to fight it, not find reason behind it. I have found peace in trusting my heart. I know he is out there somewhere fighting his way back to me. And so I must also fight my way to him using my faith and my hope." She looked at the box where the padawan braid was kept and said, "I am not in denial Beru. I feel it in my veins. He will return to me."

"Oh my." Beru took a moment to consider this and softly said, "I know love can give us the power to do the imaginable. I guess it could even give you the power to feel him from any distance great or small."

Beru took hold of Padme's hand and smiled.

Anakin stood beside the starfighter and was preparing to leave for Tattooine. Thoughts of Padme entered his mind at pace he'd never felt before. He smiled to himself knowing that he was closer to her than ever before. Obi wan entered the shuttle bay from behind and said,

"We will continue on to Alderaan. There we'll meet and discuss our next course of action."

"Yes master." Anakin spoke blankly.

"Anakin, after you have made certain of Padme's safety, meet us on Alderaan at Senator Organa's palace. There is an underground refuge there for us. All surviving Jedi will convene there. Be there in three days."

"Yes master."

"When I land, I will try to get a secure channel and contact you." Obi wan stepped closer and placed a hand on each of Anakin's shoulders. He looked him in the eyes and said, "Please. Be mindful of your feelings. As I said before, the sith will use that against you."

Anakin nodded.

"Give Padme my best wishes." Obi smiled slightly.

"May the force be with you master."

Obi wan sighed, "May the force be with you too."

Anakin turned and walked quickly to ship and got in. He closed the hatched and gently piloted the ship out of the shuttle bay and towards Tattooine surface.

A soft tone sounded off at the door of Darth Patruus's office interrupting his focus on reading a document sent from a Coruscant official. "Come in!" He looked up the from document at the officer walking towards his desk. "hmmm. Captain Narsmet, I trust you have some good news to report?"

"Yes my lord." Captain Narsmet nervously stood before Patruus stiff as a board almost afraid to speak. He desperately wanted to leave his presence. The thought of being next in line for the position of admiral made him weak in the knees. He prayed Admiral Toslic would not disappoint the dark lord sitting before him.

"Well? Go on."

"I-in locating the starfighter you required, we have plotted a trajectory using its last known coordinates. We have discovered a small number of systems near the outer rim that the starfighter could have gone to. We are presently conducting a meticulous search of each system in that vector my lord."

Patruus's eyes narrowed, "Anything else."

"My lord one of the planets near the vector is Tattooine. It is rumored to once have been the home of Anakin Skywalker."

"You think he might still have friends there." Patruus leaned back in his seat appearing to be considering the idea.

"Yes my lord. We would like to search there as well."

"Tattooine and Naboo are near the outer rim are they not?"

"Yes my lord."

"Hmm." Patruus thought to himself, _Tattooine would be the last place he'd want to put her since he hates it there. It would be clever to hide her there. Although hiding her in plain site, like Naboo, would also prove to be a clever choice. We would not consider looking in obvious places_. Patruus walked around the desk and stood towering over the shaking captain. He pointed a finger, "Send a probe to Naboo and to Tattooine. If you receive news of the whereabouts of either Skywalkers, report to first before any action is taken."

"Yes my lord."

"You may go."

The captain quickly snapped his heels together and left the room.

Patruus smiled to himself as he leaned against edge of the desk, _it won't be long now my dear Padme_.

Anakin landed his ship on the Lars farm. He raised the hatch and stepped out of the fighter. The familiar diminishing heat of the setting suns smothered him. He pulled his hood over his head and sneered at the desert sands the stretched out as far as the eye could see. The wind gently blew grains sand around; he wrapped his cloak around himself in an effort to keep them off his clothes. He approached the door of the subterranean dessert igloo and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Owen opened the door and was dumbfounded at the site before him. He blinked a couple of times to check his reality.

"Anakin?"

"Yes Owen, it's me. How are you?" Anakin said stepping down into the house.

"I-I." was all Owen could manage to get out.

"What is it?" Anakin turned around to face him. He was caught off guard by Owen sudden embrace. "What's going on?"

"You-you survived."

"Of course, I did." Anakin sighed seemingly pre-occupied, "What have you heard?"

"We thought you and all the Jedi were killed. Padme saw the reports on the holonet and she read the galactic journals. She was distraught. She was barely eating, or moving. Now she's—"

Anakin stepped back and looked around the room, "Where is she?"

"She's in her room."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We thought she was going mad. After all stress she was under, she suddenly had a turn around and started talking like you were alive."

"Take me to her."

Owen quickly led Anakin through the house toward Padme's room. Beru stepped out of the kitchen to see Anakin passing through the halls and dropped a plate. She covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes bulged.

"Anakin!"

"Hi Beru. Yes, I'm alive. No, I am not a ghost." He spoke with out turning around.

Owen stopped at the door to Padme's room. "She's inside resting. She's been in there since this morning."

"Alright." Anakin slowly opened the door and stepped in.

Padme lay on her back in a deep sleep with her hand placed over her belly. Her brown tendrils frame her tired worried face and she deeply inhaled and exhaled. Anakin removed his cloak and sat at the edge of the bed. She was weeping in her sleep. He pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear and brushed the tears away from her cheeks. He finally rested his hand on her stomach and smiled at the sudden movement of his unborn child beneath his hand. He leaned in and kissed her. Anakin straightened, seeing Padme slowly stir out of her slumber.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked to focus them on the person sitting beside her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She furled her brow and opened her mouth. But no words would emerge. She swallowed and stared at him in disbelief. Anakin sitting before her was like a vision. Many mornings and nights she woke up from her dreams and nightmare praying that she'd see him just she was seeing him now. She wanted to touch him but was feared the realization that he was a figment of her imagination. With tears of anxiety and ultimately joy, she thought to herself, _have I gone mad? Is – Is this real?_

"No you are not mad. I am really here." He held her hand to his cheek and leaned in to her touch. He savored her touch and inhaled, as if it were medicine for his soul. It was like a drink of water for a desert wanderer. "Remember? Nothing can keep us apart."

Padme sat up and threw her arms around him. He held her so close and buried his head in her hair and breathed it in. "I've missed you so much my love."

"Ani, when I thought you were dead, I thought I would have died too. But something inside me told me you were alright, that you would come back to me."

"Our love is what helped me. It gave me the strength to make it back to you. Our love." Anakin stroked Padme's cheek and kissed her passionately.


	11. Chapter 11 The Deceived

**Thanks for all your support. Please read and reply. I need the fuel to keep me going. There are only three or four more chapters to go. **

* * *

**Chapter XI –** _The deceived_

In a large room of the ancient Jedi temple sat the remainder of the council members. Obi wan, Yoda, Mace and Shaak-ti were seated in the familiar semi circle. The room was lit only by the light of torches placed around the room. The masters no longer sat on chairs with seats of leather but sat Indian style on soft mats. Looking around at each of master seated with him, Mace was reminded of how much loss the Jedi have suffered. He rested his arms on his knees and said, "All or most of the survivors have made it here. We need to decide what our next course of action should be. What is our position on this—", He gestured with his hand, "rebellion Bail and Mon Mothma have organized?"

"Our participation in the rebellion would be limited as our numbers have drastically decreased." Obi wan said.

"Shouldn't we look first to the survival of the order?" Shaak–ti asked. "I feel the Jedi should go into hiding."

"Agree with Shaak- ti, I do. But more difficult that will be if the Sith are not stopped." Yoda said pursing his lips. "Hunt us down they will."

"We are not in a position to assist in the rebellion." Mace said grimly.

Obi wan considered this for a moment and said, "We could select a small group, a few to represent the Jedi, to aid the rebellion." He paused again and said, "This group would have to have a way to contact the council on a regular basis."

Yoda nodded. "Great care we must take if successful this plan would be."

"Who would be chosen?" Mace asked.

"I think," Shaak-ti paused, considering her next words, "that Anakin's role in this has proven to be of utmost importance. We should not expel him from the order. Perhaps it is time to fulfill the prophesy."

Obi wan looked at her, "Anakin is not ready for that. It is too dangerous for him to face the emperor alone. He is at a point in his life where things are uncertain. He is confused between his loyalty to the order and his wife. You can't ask this of him now. It would be too easy for the emperor to turn him to the darkside." Obi wan said looking at Shaak – ti. "I sensed much anger in him regarding his twin and the emperor. He hates them. If tempted, he could use this in a fight and start down the path towards the dark side."

"If Anakin were to turn, wouldn't he have done so already?" Shaak-ti said thoughtfully. "I believe Anakin has enough strength to face Patruus and the emperor and resist darkside. Emotion can be a double edged sword, Master Obi wan. It can weaken his resolve and it can strengthen it."

"Which is why the Jedi encouraged to repress emotion." Mace said, "Anakin has violated the code by falling in love and getting married. His allegiance can not be split two in this instance."

"If emotions were allowed, much of the things Anakin was compelled to do, could have been prevented." Obi wan stated.

"Wrong were we to separate emotion from the code. Feel strongly I do that needed is a change." Yoda stated.

Mace looked at Yoda in restrained disbelief, "Master Yoda, you are suggesting we change a code that has been in effect for thousands of years. Are you willing to do this so that Skywalker can remain?"

Yoda blinked slowly, "Defeated thousands of years ago, the Sith were. Remained the same the Jedi have since then, never changing to accommodate for the changing times. However the Sith have. Arrogant and proud we have become. Underestimated the Sith we have. This is what has brought the order to such a pass. The Jedi's unwillingness to change and the Sith's willingness to adapt. Perhaps the first of a few to experience this, young Skywalker is."

"He has kept his marriage a secret, and was considering learning the darkside of the force in order to stop death. He fears the loss of his wife." Mace shook his head, "We cannot ignore that."

"If there is anyone who can bring balance back to the force, Anakin can. He is chosen one. It has been prophesied." Shaak – ti said clasping her wrists in her sleeves.

"It does not necessarily say that the chosen one would be a Jedi." Mace replied.

"And it doesn't say that he wouldn't be. That line of thought could be dangerous, master mace. Anakin has an exceptional ability with the force and his potential is unimaginable." Obi wan shifted in his spot.

"Expelling him could be the start irrevocable damage. It could push him toward the dark side. He would have not an allegiance to anyone other than his wife and his own purpose." Shaak – ti said.

"Anakin is not the villain here. He is a good person and a loyal friend. Other than violating the code for love, he has been a loyal and trustworthy Jedi. The restrictions of the code compelled Anakin. He felt he had no choice but to keep it secret. If he felt he could ask for help, I am sure we could have found a way to help him get through this." Obi wan said passionately.

"Came to me he did. Told me of his vision he did. Do not mourn I told him. Do not miss them I told him. Chosen poorly were my words." Yoda's ears drooped. "The actions of Skywalker, motivated by love and desperation they were."

"Master Yoda, you did not know that it was his wife he spoke of." Shaak – ti paused, "I think you are right though. Change is needed here. Emotion is a natural thing. We are all born experiencing these things. We have been training ourselves from the beginning to negate these natural feelings. Evolution has missed the Jedi. Perhaps there is a way a Jedi can peacefully co-exist with the part of him or herself that loves without attachment."

"There is a very thin line between love and attachment." Mace's face was wry, "Love can bring confusion, jealousy, fear and even possession."

"We can change the code to allow for love. Any negative manifestations of it can be managed through training and meditation." Obi wan said.

"I don't like this." Mace said tenting his fingers together. "That is opening a wider path to the darkside."

Mace remained silent and thought deeply on this point. He looked around the room and finally said, "Do we all agree that the code should be changed, allowing a knight to love?"

The other three masters said, "Aye."

Mace paused momentarily looking upon the floor of the room. He looked back up and nodded slowly, "I do not feel secure with the idea of permitting a knight to love. However I do understand there is a need to change some of the elements of the code." He sighed and said, "Very well. Code will be changed… and Skywalker will not be expelled."

Shaak-ti asked, "And of our position with the rebellion. Will we select a few to take part?"

The other three masters agreed.

"Will Anakin be selected?" Obi wan asked warily.

"We will decide that after a short recess." Mace said. "We must decide how many will go, how will they contact the council, and where the remainder of the order will go."

There was a long moment of silence.

"What has happened to the order, necessary it was for us to change." Yoda slowly said.

Darth Patruus ran a hand through his hair as a chime on his desk sounded off alerted him to an incoming message from the bridge. He pressed the receive button on the holoreceiver and watched the bluish image of Admiral Toslic appear.

"What is it admiral?" Patruus asked calmly.

"We have just received a report that Skywalker has left Tattooine in

his starfighter."

"Has he taken his wife?"

"No, my lord."

The dark lord leaned back in his chair and smiled. You're either foolish or devilishly clever. He spoke slowly, "Well done admiral. Await my orders." And closed the transmission.

He stood up from this desk and walked around the room, lost in thought. _This feels too easy. He could be clever enough to have set a trap for me._ He paced back and forth until finally he stopped. Grinning to himself he walked over to his desk. He had found a solution to his dilemma. He opened a channel to his master.

After a few moments, the head of the emperor appeared. "Lord Patruus, I trust there is some progress?"

"Yes, my master. Padme Amidala has been located."

"Good." The emperor said slowly. "Kill her immediately. We can use her death to fuel his rage. Only then can we turn him to the darkside of the force."

"Master, perhaps if she were killed in front of Skywalker, his rage would run wild and unchecked. He would have no time to think clearly. He'd act purely on emotion and grief. We'd have a better chance of turning him then."

The emperor paused momentarily thinking to himself. _I will order Patruus to do the killing. Skywalker will see and kill him. He will then take his brother's place by my side._ "Can it be done?"

"I will make it so my master."

"Then you will do it on Mustafar. You will meet me there. We have much work to do."

"Yes master."

Anakin walked through the halls of the ancient temple noting the differences from the temple he used to know. He took a deep breath as he continued walking through the poorly lit halls. He removed his hood and looked around as he sensed Obi wan's presence.

"Glad to see you made it alright." Obi wan said. Anakin looked to his left to see his former master appearing from an intersecting hall. "How is Padme?"

"She's fine." Anakin said, "She was under a lot of stress with the reports of me being dead. She's almost due to have the baby."

"Did you run into any trouble getting here?"

"No. I hope I didn't miss the meeting."

"As a matter of fact, it's about to start in a few minutes."

"Master, I'll have to leave right after this is over. I find coordinates to a safe place to meet her." He paused, "We plan on going into exile."

"Everything you'll need for that is in the atlas room. But," Obi wan paused and said, "you may change your mind after the meeting is over."

"Why?"

"Many things are going to change, Anakin. These changes will affect every single Jedi, including you."

"Including me?" Anakin asked surprised. "Am I to understand that I have not been expelled?"

"Yes."

Anakin took this peculiar news in and pondered it in silence. Part of him was glad to still be a Jedi Knight and other part dreaded what he thought would happen as a result. He thought about his time being divided amongst the Jedi order and his family. He sighed as these things revealed themselves to him and continued walking with Obi wan in silence to the briefing room.

Padme sat in her room gazing at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She revisited in her mind the moment she saw Anakin sitting beside her on the bed. She smiled knowing that there was a chance of them having a future together. Padme put down the brush and looked down at her swollen belly.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart." She rubbed her stomach, "Your father will be with us again and we will be happy."

There was a knock on the door that startled her. "Yes?"

"Padme, there is an incoming transmission for you." Beru said through the door.

Padme instantly smiled knowing it was Anakin. "I am coming Beru."

She jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. She went into the livingroom and played the message. The bluish form of her husband appeared. "Padme." He said with a twisted smile.

"Ani, did you have your meeting already?"

"Yes." He paused, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. The baby is fine. What happened at the meeting?"

"I can't talk about that right now. I have to make this quick. I want to you meet me on Mustafar."

"Mus- Mustafar? Why?"

"Meet me there my love. I know its sounds strange but from there we can go to another system and find a more suitable place to raise our baby."

"Are you sure?" Padme had a feeling something wasn't right.

"Yes, the empire wouldn't consider that to be a place I'd take you. So they will not look there. There imperial guards everywhere else.

"I'll prepare to leave now. It's going to take me aleast three or four hours to get there."

"That's fine I can wait." He had a gleam in his eye that struck Padme as strange.

"Ani, are are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You seem alittle off."

"Don't worry about me. It's probably fatigue."

"Right." Padme said thoughtfully.

"I'll see you later." He said before closing the channel.

Patruus turned to Captain Narsmet who was standing behind him. "Set a course for Mustafar. Get us there as quickly as possible."

The meeting lasted for two hours and the surviving members of the Jedi order discussed the changes and the effects, the Jedi assigned to assisting the rebellion and the exile of the Jedi order. A very tired Anakin Skywalker slowly made his way towards the holotransmission station in the atlas room. He ran his gloved hand through his hair and punched in a channel to the Lars' farm. Owen's face appeared above the projector. "Hello Anakin."

"Hi Owen, how is everything?" Anakin smiled half heartedly.

"Everything is alright. I had some trouble with one of the evaporators here. Wish I had your hands around. How's Padme? Did she arrive yet?"

Anakin blinked, "What?"

"Did she arrive yet?"

"What do you mean, 'did she arrive yet'? Where did she go?" Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"You contacted her and told her to meet you on Mustafar." Owen shrugged.

"No I didn't. It wasn't--" Anakin was silent for a moment trying to contain his panic and his rage, "When did she leave?"

"An hour and a half ago." Owen said realizing what happened, "Anakin, I am so sorry."

Anakin ended the transmission and raced out to his ship. Once in his ship, Anakin raced to enter the coordinates to Mustafar and he started his engine. Obi wan voice squawked over the comlink headset.

"Anakin, what's wrong? You ran out of here like you were on fire."

"It's Padme. Patruus tricked her into leaving the farm. She left an hour and a half ago to meet him on Mustafar. I am going to try to intercept her."

"Anakin wait! You'll need help. I'll go with you."

"I can't wait Master. I am sorry. You'll have to meet me there."

Anakin end the transmission and said a silent prayer for Padme and the baby's life.


	12. Chapter 12 knight takes the queen

Chapter 12 – Knight takes the Queen

The lava planet of Mustafar was filled with mountains, volcano and rivers of lava. The very air was filled with hot ash. Hotter than Tattooine, it was inhospitable for habitation. The only forms of life appeared to be only droids. The skies were dark and filled orange-red debris and soot. Padme was puzzled as to why Anakin would want her to meet him there. However her excitement at seeing him again after all they have been through overwhelmed her intuition. She flew toward the surface of the planet searching for the landing base and got a good look at the planet. She finally spied an elevated wheel shaped facility. There were seven landing platforms each connected to each other by catwalks. Together they all formed a circle. In the middle of the circle was the lava mining control center which was connected to each landing port via an extension bridge. She chose one landing platform and started the landing cycle. On her way down she saw a tall dark figure standing at the far end of the extension bridge leading to the platform beneath her, watching her land. Although she could not see the face hidden in the dark of the hood he wore, she knew it had to be Anakin. With a joyful heart she landed the cruiser. She couldn't help the ear to ear grin as she quickly unbuckled the safety straps. For two days all she thought about was being with her love. She remembered the three days he spent with her on the farm. She could almost feel what it was like wake up in his arms. She couldn't wait to be in his loving embrace again.

3po sat beside her warily watching. "Miss Padme, I can't help but to think that perhaps you should stay here and wait for Master Anakin to come aboard. This dreadful planet doesn't seem safe."

She looked out of the window and saw the dark figure walk along the bridge toward the ship. She sighed and looked at the golden droid.

"Two days felt like a life time. I don't expect you to understand, 3po. I have to go to him. Wait here, and keep the channels open."

Before 3po could say another word, Padme was already running down the landing ramp.

Darth Patruus stopped just after crossing the bridge and waited for his prize to come to him.

Padme stepped off the landing ramp and ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and said, "My love, how I have missed you so." She closed her eyes and relished the moment.

He grimaced as her swollen belly pressed against him. He found physical contact to be pleasant unless it was by a violent action. His eyes were small as he gazed down his nose at her. He did not move a muscle and would not return her embrace. He was so close now to getting what he wanted. There was no way his plan could fail.

Padme sensed something wasn't quite right about this man that stood before her. Despite how hot the planet was, she felt a cold shiver pass down her spine. A malicious chill seemed to radiate from him. He was not returning her embrace. He was silent and cold. It was like the calm before the storm. Saying nothing to express how happy he was to see her again. Padme's eyes opened slowly and her arms dropped. She looked up in the void within the hood and saw only darkness. "Ani, what's wrong?" She was searching for some sign that everything was still alright.

Patruus allowed a moment of silence to pass before he responded, "Nothing my darling." A wicked grin played across his face.

_Darling!_ Padme took a half step back. He never called her that before. There was something in his voice that was out of place. She sensed restrained malevolent chaos behind it. Through the space between them she felt an overwhelming sense of dread pass through her. Padme felt a kick from within her and she placed a hand over the spot. She narrowed her eyes, certain that this time something was definitely wrong with her husband. She could almost see the white of his teeth as Patruus was baring his teeth. It was as if he were a starving animal with a fresh piece of meat dangling before him. He was almost salivating. She slowly reached up with a nervous hand and removed his hood. A gasped managed to escape before she placed a hand over her mouth. The handsome face she associated with her husband was devilishly distorted. It was dark and twisted by hatred with dark circles around his eyes. The blue eyes she loved so much and often lost herself in were now a sickly red rimmed yellow. She touched his cheek and he turned his head away from her concerned hand.

"What's happened to you?" Padme voice was laced with fear. "What have you done?"

"Nothing…yet. As a matter of fact, I have never felt better." Patruus said with a most venomous smile.

"Something is not right here." Padme shook her head and stepped back again. Then she saw it. _Oh Gods! The scar! It's gone!_ She mouth dropped.

Patruus reached inside his cloak and withdrew a dart. He eyed the blue liquid within and used the force to levitate it in the air. He turned his attention back to Padme. "How is the bundle of joy? I hope everything is going well." He clasped his wrists within the sleeves of the robe.

She noticed his right hand was flesh as he placed his hands within the sleeves. She was trembling with fear. "Anakin, please you are scaring me. What's going on?" She beseeched.

Patruus answered with sadistic charm. "Nothing sweetheart. Everything will be just fine. Trust me. You love me, don't you?" His eyes were fixed on her. She was his prey, his appetizer before the main course.

"What's that for?" She glanced at the levitating dart.

"Oh this?" Patruus smirked, "I just want to give you a little something to make you sleep."

"Why?" Padme's breathing was becoming shallower as he went on.

"Because you have what I want." Patruus said with an eerie softness in his voice. His gaze was darkly seductive as he stepped closer to her.

"What-What do you want?" She looked at him from head to toe. The little hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end and the goosebumps were beginning to form.

Padme couldn't accept this. Her mind began reaching for possibilities. This can't be Anakin. He wouldn't do this to her. _This must some trick from the emperor's. They have found me. That what's going on. I've got to get out of here. _She looked over both her shoulders expecting to see the emperor, but saw no one. It was only her and this sickening dark likeness of Anakin.

"The baby you carry will secure my place as emperor. The child of Anakin Skywalker will become my servant. The force is strong in my family. Anakin was blessed with the lion's share of it, but luckily he has passed that power on his unborn child. And as soon as the child is born, I will no longer need you, my dear Padme." He extended a hand, sympathetically stroking her cheek. "You and Anakin will barely be a memory. The child will grow up loyal to me and I will have access to a power greater than my own. He or she will serve me and fulfill my every command without question. No one would dare oppose me."

"Are you some kind of – of clone?"

"Don't insult me." His smile vanished and his eyes narrowed.

Padme thought for a moment and her eyes widened in realization. "You're his --- twin." She was astonished and repulsed by this revelation.

"I am." He nodded slightly and he pushed a lock of her curly brown hair away from her face. She flinched and stepped back again.

"Then you can't do this." Padme said, "He is you brother. This child is your niece or nephew, your own flesh and blood. You must see that the darkside will not prevail. Anakin can help you, if you turn back to the light side of the force. This is insane."

Patruus watched in silence with delight in his eyes.

"You must turn from the path you are on. The darkside will only suck the life out you. Surely there must be something or someone you love. You don't have to do this. You can work together with the remaining Jedi and save the galaxy. Return it to a republic."

Patruus grinned and held up his hand, halting her words. He was amused by her pointless words.

"My dear sister, what you fail to understand is that I am a Sith Lord. I am only loyal to myself and I love nothing. There is no turning back to the lightside of the force. I never embraced it to begin with. I was a Sith in the beginning. I intend to rule the galaxy, not because I have to but because I want to. Flesh and blood are meaningless to me."

"What about your mother? What would she think if—"

"My mother is dead. I am satisfied. She served her purpose bringing my self and I guess Anakin into the world. She was just a vessel as are you. Her presence was deemed no longer a necessity."

"No longer a necessity?" Padme raised her eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"I ordered the Tuskans to take her."

"What!" Padme stepped back again. "They tortured her for over a month before she died."

Patruus shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone goes in their own way."

"You are a monster," Padme shook her head. "And Anakin will stop you. You will not take my child." She shook her head as tears stood in her eyes. She knew her words were meaningless to him. She knew if help did not arrive soon, that she would be powerless to stop him.

"Your will holds no weight where I am concerned. The child will be mine. And as for your beloved Anakin…I will deal with him as soon as he arrives."

Padme took another step back. "Anakin is a powerful Jedi. He will not let you do this. You are no match inside or out and I am sure you never will be."

Patruus's nose flared as he seethed with anger, and delivered a sound backhanded slap, tossing her to the ground. He stood over her and said, "Look what you made me do? I assure you, when all this is over, I promise you, I will be sitting comfortably at the head of my imperial dining table, picking my teeth with Anakin's bones."

Padme looked up angrily as she cradled her reddened left cheek. "Never." She slowly stood up and cried out, "That will never happen!"

He slowly nodded his head. "Anakin will die tonight. And you?" He smirked. "You will help me."

"I would die first."

"Maybe. But not yet."

"I will not let you use me as bait. You will not get away with this. Your plan will fail." Padme's strength and her will was etched in voice.

Ignoring her, he said glanced at the suspended dart, "The substance in this little dart here is a rare poison. Hothian drax. It works on contact. It will paralyze you and put you to sleep for a short while, slow your heart rate and your breathing; essentially making it appear as if you are dead."

Padme's widened her eyes again and parted her lips utter a scream, but shear terror seemed to collapse the sound on her lips.

He chuckled at Padme's horror. "Thing about this poison is that you have to keep yourself calm and relaxed. It is harmless at first but if the host exceeds the threshold of exerted energy or emotional stress, the host will trigger the fatal effects of the poison. It will kill you slowly and painfully. It essentially sucks the life out of you. There is a lethal dose in here. So when you wake up, you'd better keep calm and don't get upset.—Oh! And whatever happens try not to go into labor. Don't worry, I have the antidote."

Patruus truly savored this moment. He watched the sudden fear in her eyes flicker with intensity. Her eyes shifted nervously between the suspended dart and the sickened image of her loving husband. She slowly backed away, shaking her head. "P-please…Please don't do this."

Patruus only smiled. The dark circles around his eyes seemed to deepen accentuating the sickly red rimmed yellow eyes of the Sith. Padme's mind raced frantically reaching out in every direction to think of way out of this mess and silently praying for her Anakin to show. She didn't have the time to digest the realization that Anakin actually had a twin, an evil twin. This was so surreal. It was something that only occurs in nightmare and hellish shop of horrors. _Please be here Anakin. Please! I need you now more than ever!_

Padme turned and ran toward the entrance ramp to her cruiser desperate to reach the safety of her ship. The weight of the pregnancy slower her down, but she tried to move as quickly as possible. Patruus smirked at her ignorance. He waited until she was close enough to the ship and with two fingers pointed her direction. With terrific speed the dart shot through the air toward Padme. When she realized how close she was to the ramp, her hope started to revive. She started to think that she could get away from him until…a sudden and sharp pain struck her on the back of the neck. She stopped suddenly as if frozen and placed a hand over the area. Patruus slowly walked toward her, smug and triumphant. She felt a sudden chill from the surprisingly cold solution course through her from the neck wound. She felt numbing affects move quickly toward her major organs. Her head began to swim and suddenly everything was moving in circles. She blinked her eyes in an attempt to regain control but was a futile effort. The coldness of the poison reached her toes, completely numbing her legs. Unable to feel her legs, she dropped suddenly to her knees. Her opened her mouth in shock. Her diaphragm and heart gradually decreased their pace. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and finally she collapsed to the floor. Patruus stooped down and removed the spent dart from her neck. He placed a hand on her belly. Padme and the unborn child were trapped in a deep sleep. He slightly nodded satisfied that the child…his means to securing his rule, were all right.

"Lord Patruus." A voice rang through the comlink.

Annoyed, Patruus retrieved it from his pocket. "Speak, Captain."

"The emperor's ship has entered the atmosphere. He will be landing shortly."

"Good. Continue your surveillance. Inform me when Skywalker arrives." He stood up.

"Yes my lord."

Patruus turned and crossed the extension bridge to return to the control room of the mining facility. Crossing it, he casually tossed the dart over the side into the boiling lava below.

Anakin's heartbeat rivaled the speed he traveled though space as all his thought was bent on Padme's safety. The only comfort available was knowing that his mentor and brother was already by his side prepared support him in anyway necessary. Although he hated flying, Obi wan was proficient enough to catch up to Anakin, who was already traveling at high speed. But all hopes and prayers of intercepting her were denied as Mustafar finally appeared on the fighters' sensors.

"R2, scan the planet for Padme's ship" Anakin commanded and held his breath. His nerves were on edge as he waited for a R2's response. Thoughts of meeting Patruus again antagonized him. He felt himself losing his grip on his temper and tried a simple and quick meditation technique to calm down. _I have got to stay in control. _

R2 finally responded with a series of excited beeps and whistles, confirming Padme's danger. Anakin's palm began to sweat and his breathing became shallow. New images of Padme's torment entered his mind causing a temporary spike in Anakin's emotions. Obi wan was not too far behind Anakin. Through the force, he sensed Anakin's apprehension.

"Anakin, you must try to stay calm. The emperor will know your feelings. He will use of against you."

"I know." Anakin was sullen as he attempted again to push the images from his mind.

"I am sure you are aware that the Sith are only using her to draw you out."

"I am very aware, Obi wan. It's a trap. The only thing is one wants me to join him and the other wants me dead." Anakin mind raced as he tried to think of what to do once he arrives on the lava planet. "We could expose Patruus's plan to Sidious."

"No. This situation might be too delicate for that.

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest we take the only option on the table--spring the trap." Obi wan said Anakin could not share his mentor's confidence. His silence spoke volumes.

"She'll be fine. Save your energy and resign yourself to your faith in the will of the force." Obi wan said in an attempt to comfort his former padawan. "Everything will work out fine."

Anakin attempted to soothe himself as he drew on the force for strength, when at that moment he sensed Padme's force signature suddenly dwindle to a faint signal. He gasped. Anakin held his breath.

Obi wan sensed his shock. "Anakin?"

There was no response, only panic. He gritted his teeth and pushed the starfighter to full throttle, practically leaving Obi wan parsecs behind.

The imperial shuttle slowly landed on the landing port on the opposite end of the mining facility. Look through the window of the control room, Darth Patruus watched and waited for his master to emerge. His sinister plan to overthrow the emperor was a hair's width from success. He could almost taste his victory. As the landing ramp lowered from the base of the shuttle, Patruus received an incoming message from Captain Narsmet.

"My lord." A small bluish image of the nervous captain appeared on the console.

"Yes Captain, what is it?" Patruus spoke into without taking his eye off of the emperor now descending from the ramp.

"We've just received reports that Skywalker has entered the atmosphere. He should be landing momentarily."

"Good." Darth Patruus ended the transmission.

As the emperor's cloaked and hood form, flanked by two imperial guards, slowly made his way toward the entrance, Patruus walked out to meet him halfway. He bowed his tawny head and said, "Greetings master."

Sidious commanded the guards to stay with the shuttle. He turned said, "Lord Patruus." And continued walking toward the doorway with his apprentice at his side. "I take it you have completed your task."

"Your will is done, my master." Patruus glanced at Sidious.

"When the senator dies, Skywalker will join us."

"My master, are you certain he turn?"

"He will have no choice. He will join us or die." He paused, "The death of the senator will start him on the journey to the darkside." Sidious looked to his apprentice, "I have foreseen it."

"Yes master." Patruus and Sidious made their way through the control room.

"Where is she now?" The emperor spoke with deep concern. He cast a watchful eye to the landing ports around them.

"On landing port 7. She's unconscious." Patruus turned his head in the direction of the Nubian cruiser.

The emperor looked at the ship and said, "Can you revive her if necessary?"

"Yes my master."

"You have done well, Lord Patruus." The emperor smiled, "There is not much more left to do." He began walking toward the extension bridge leading to landing port 7. He suddenly stopped and said, "Skywalker approaches."

Patruus watched his master slowly walk into the trap he set and never realized the smirk on his face.

On the way down to the landing port, Anakin spotted three ships already docked. One of them he knew to be Nubian and the others imperial. He didn't see anyone out in the open. He still held hope in his heart that Padme was alright. He landed the fighter on the port neighboring her ship as quickly as he could. Waiting for Obi wan was not an option. He prayed to the force that Padme would be alright. That things are not as bad as it appeared. His nostrils flared as thoughts of his mother entered his mind. _I can't fail again. I cannot lose her. She's all I have left._ Without hesitation, he jumped out of the fighter and ran along the connecting catwalk toward Padme's ship. His heart seemed o drop in his stomach for some reason. As calm as he had been up to this point, nothing would prepare him for what he saw when he came around to the landing ramp. A sense a dread washed over him and beads of cold sweat clung to his forehead.

Anakin's eyes widened as he saw a sight that would haunt him forever -- the emperor standing over her motionless body. The shear horror of it all shook Anakin's heart to the core.

The emperor stepped away and said, "She's dying young Skywalker." He paused and continued. "I told you in the beginning, that love carries a hefty price for a Jedi. You have no choice now than to join me and use the darkside of the force to save her."

Anakin moved toward his beloved wife and stooped down to check her vitals. He fought back the tears as he realized she was barely breathing and there was no movement from the baby within her belly.

The tears were already flowing as he longingly stroked her cheek. "I will not lose you."

"When she dies, you will be powerless to recall her spirit." The emperor smiled, "No one now can wield a power so great. The Jedi are all but extinct and the few stragglers will be hunted down and destroyed. You have no one now…except me. Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Given in to your hate."

Anakin remained silent as he stood up. His gaze never left Padme's still face. This was the start of end for him. He needed to save her. He needed her alive. This was the start of her death that premonition revealed to him. The thought of being without her was inconceivable. It would be like Anakin forever sentenced to a life alone in darkness. There would be no room for love or life, or anything this life could bring him. If he failed and she died, his unborn child would never be. The extension of himself would never exist. The love he shared with Padme would never manifest itself and live on. He would never again awaken in the morning to smell of Nubian wildflowers in her hair. Or find out exactly what his baby's breath would smell like or how strong his or her grip would be. He would lose so much if he did not find a way to save her now. She was locked in a deep sleep as far as he could tell. She seemed alright and out of immediate danger. But on a deeper level Anakin sensed something wasn't quite right about her. Something was different. But he could not figure out what it could be. All he could understand was that now was the time to secure Padme and the baby's safety from this Sith monster standing before him. He could not be allowed to get away with such an offense. Anakin attempted to cool his rage and control his emotions. He blinked and looked at the emperor. His eyes mirrored the rage buried in his heart and the heat of the lava around them. He ignited his lightsaber and moved toward the emperor.

"You can't seriously believe that you can contend with me, young Skywalker." The emperor chuckled, "Learn to use the power of the darkside and together we can rule the galaxy and… you will have your precious Padme at your side. The darkside is the doorway to becoming more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Release your anger. Strike me down with all your might. Avenge your beloved and your journey will be complete. The force is strong with you. Use your hatred. It gives you strength. It gives you more focus." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was summoning his soon-to-be ex apprentice. The emperor smirked, enjoying Anakin's anger. His lightsaber hilt quickly emerged from his sleeve into his grasp. It was unusual for a Sith master to duel with an apprentice-to-be. This was a job for Darth Patruus. _Where is he?_ The emperor thought as his own anger contended with Anakin's. The red shaft of the emperor's lightsaber appeared as he prepared to attack.


	13. Chapter 13 Clash of the titans

**Thanks to everyone for their support and their comments. I need the feedback so much. **

There are only two chapters left after this one. Hang on its going to be bumpy ride!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - Clash of the Titans**

Anakin and Sidious crossed blades. Two who were once friends were now foes locked in combat to determine the fate of all present. The emperor spun on his heels and advanced on the young Jedi. He swung his blade effortlessly with an air of confidence and aggression. Sidious grunted and snarled enjoying every moment of the battle with Anakin. In his mind he already saw this as a victory. He knew killing Anakin would not be necessary, that he would indeed fall to the darkside. Patience was all that was required. As for the whereabouts of his current apprentice, Sidious felt he was near but could not understand why he did not answer his previous call. Something unusual was happening but he could not devote anymore time thinking about it as he fought. Skywalker was indeed a powerful adversary, powerful enough to command all his attention.

Patruus was aboard his ship, which was stationed on the platform beside Padme's cruiser. He intently watched every stroke of his brother's blade, every block and defense tactic used in the duel. He studied Anakin's fighting style and even committing some of his techniques to memory. He sensed his master's growing anger and frustration as he ignored Sidious's repeated calls. He put his feet up on the control console of the ship and placed both hands behind his head. His eyes would narrow at each move Anakin made that intrigued him. Every so often his eyes would drift back over to Padme's still form lying on the ground. He smirked to himself as such an intense feeling of assurance rose in him. Victory was but a hair's width away.

Anakin was a little surprised at how fast the Sith lord moved. This appeared to be another lesson on how looks can be deceiving. The heat of the lava beneath them didn't slow Anakin down but in fact kept him going. It mirrored the increasing anger that he was now struggling to suppress. He forced himself to bite back his emotions and keep himself from doing the thing he wanted most of all. Anakin swung his blade back and forth. He twirled and back flipped as the emperor advanced. Spinning the blade around his back and making a 90-degree turn, he was able to block another blow that came dangerous close to his left shoulder.

"Your wife will not survive the length of this fight, Skywalker." The emperor sneered. "You have no choice but to join me. Kill your brother and take his place by my side. I promise you a life of peace and prosperity for the lives your wife and child."

Anakin ignored the offer and force pushed the emperor meters away.

"You have much anger and much hatred, Skywalker. You also have great fear. You have been blessed with a potential in force that none other can possibly image. The Jedi will only hold you back from the greatness you can achieve. If you want to defeat me, use your passion, your aggression and destroy me."

"I will not join you. I never will." Anakin scowled.

"Anakin--" The emperor's voice feigned disappointment.

"Enough!" Anakin yelled. "I don't want to hear anymore about this!"

As Patruus watched the duel, waiting for Anakin to kill the emperor, the voice of Captain Narsmet interrupted his concentration.

"My lord Patruus."

"What is it, Captain?" Patruus was annoyed.

"We have a vessel entering the atmosphere. It bears the same markings as Skywalker's. It appears to be another Jedi starfighter."

"What!" Patruus sat straight up and checked his scanners. The indication that the Captain was correct threw Patruus into a rage. He stood up quickly and removed his cloak. He extended a hand and called his lightsaber to him from another chair in the cock pit. He paused just before exiting his ship. _Who could this be? Who would dare come here and interfere with my plans?_ Patruus scowled. He finally unfurled his brow as complete understanding came to him and he departed the ship.

As Obi wan cleared the dark layer of ash and soot in the planet's atmosphere, he followed his instincts to find Anakin. A crease appeared on his forehead as it often did when he worried about him. Obi wan could already feel Mustafar's heat as he flew towards the mining control center. He immediately could see trouble afoot as he counted four ships stationed at platforms 1, 4, 6, and 7. Decreasing his speed, Obi wan circled over the facility and saw Anakin fighting the Emperor as Padme lay unconscious on the ground. The adrenaline flowed freely through his veins as his concern for his friends elevated. He opened a channel to Padme's cockpit.

"C3po are you there?"

The nervous voice of the metallic droid responded. "Oh! Master Kenobi, it is a pleasure to hear from you sir."

"Padme needs your help! You have to bring her back on the ship."

"But sir! She has given me orders to wait here!"

"She is unconscious, lying at the end of your entrance ramp. She needs your help. Hurry 3po!"

"Oh my! Yes, of course."

"Without me, you will never be able to save her." The Emperor sympathetically shook his head.

"Liar!" Anakin seethed and he walked toward the emperor to commence another strike.

"So be it…Jedi." The emperor spat out the words with disdain. He flipped and landed before Padme's body. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision." He raised his blade high over his head and he prepared to cut through her.

Anakin stopped breathing. For that moment, everything seemed to slow down. Anakin's heart pounded in his ears. He could see the emperor's grin as he was about to truly enjoy destroying the most precious thing Anakin had in the universe. He felt a surge of fear and anxiety and acted on it. He sent a shadowstrike to the emperor, knocking him to the ground.

The emperor slowly stood up. "You insolent fool! I offer you a chance for greatness and instead this is what you choose?" The emperor extended his fingers and released random bluish white bolts of lightening toward the Jedi. The malice in his grin quickly turned to astonishment as Anakin caught the bolts in his hand and collected them into a ball of light. Anakin glared at him before shoving the ball of light back toward the emperor with tremendous speed.

Obi wan quickly jumped out of the ship and ran across the catwalk connecting to Anakin's ship and then onto the catwalk connecting to Padme's ship, where Anakin's was battling the emperor.

3po's golden body reflected Mustafar's perpetual flame as he stiffly and quickly moved down the ramp. He was startled at the sight of Padme's motionless form. "Mistress Padme! Mistress Padme! Are you all right?"

When she didn't respond, 3po stooped down to pick her up. "I am sure you'll be quite all right."

Just then a bolt of lightening struck the droid, blasting him into pieces. The impact of the bolt scattered 3po's parts all over the landing port, and some parts even made it to the lava. By any typical mechanic's diagnosis, 3po was utterly destroyed. A sudden and loud shrieking sound ripped through the air as R2 popped out of his compartment in Anakin's fighter and rolled frantically toward the remnants of 3po.

Obi wan had just made it across the catwalk to Padme's ship when 3po was destroyed. He looked in the direction the bolts came from and saw a tall dark figure slowly walking towards him.

"The great negotiator." Patruus said darkly, "Have you come to find a common ground for me and Anakin?"

"There is none. You have nothing in common with him."

"No." Patruus raised a finger in protest and slightly shook his head with a grin, "There is one thing. We both share the thirst for power, and a hunger for control."

Two began circling each other as they spoke.

"You're wrong." Obi wan sidestepped, as did Patruus.

"We'll see." Patruus grinned, "Your efforts here will prove futile. You and Anakin will both be dead in an hour or two. There is no negotiation about that."

"My skill does not only lie in negotiation." Obi wan ignited his blade and raised it over his head with both hands.

Patruus chuckled, "Good."

The two of them ran toward each other and clashed their lightsaber against each other. Obi wan and Patruus moved at an incredible speed as they attacked and blocked, swung and spun. Obi wan moved gracefully and effortlessly. He kept his sights on his opponent as he moved his blade back and forth. Patruus forced pushed Obi wan attempting to knock him over the side of the platform. Obi wan regained his balance against the railing but was quickly overpowered by Patruus. Patruus placed a hand over Obi wan's throat and started to squeeze. He smiled as Obi wan struggled and placed his red blade dangerously close to his face. Obi wan then kicked Patruus's feet out from underneath him landing him on his back. He brought down his stroke on the Sith lord and was blocked. Patruus turned and kicked Obi wan aside and quickly rose to his feet. Patruus and Obi wan fought their way onto the extension bridge that led back to the control center. Patruus swung his blade and Obi wan ducked.

The emperor had not expected Anakin to redeliver the ball of light with such a high concentration of power and at such a high speed. The ball of light slammed into the emperor with such force that it caused him to drop his lightsaber and knock him over the railing of the landing platform. But it was not over. Anakin slowly walked toward the edge and rested his hands on the railing. He looked down and saw Darth Sidious, Master of the Sith, hanging on to the platform edge by his fingers. Darth Sidious looked up with enraged eyes and snarled, "If I die, she is doomed. Patruus will see to it."

Anakin closed his eyes momentarily as he struggled to swallow his rage and think rationally. He tried to cool his anger. He tried to stifle his hatred. He tried to find peace and his calm. But for all his efforts, they were to no avail. The sound of the emperor chuckling with glee forced his eyes open.

The emperor croaked, "You will never find peace. You will never have happiness. You will never – ever have what you want the most if you do not give in to your passion. Lose yourself in your anger and your hatred. You have proven your strength. Now prove you have conviction." The emperor struggled to find a way to get through to Anakin and push him towards the dark side. The emperor understood that Patruus had obviously deserted him. It had not mattered. He concentrated his efforts on Anakin. If Anakin would turn, then he could get out of the vulnerable position he was in.

Backing up onto the extension bridge, Obi wan moved from side to side avoiding Patruus's quick strokes. Patruus gritted his teeth as he missed Obi wan and cut through the railing on the bridge. Obi wan ducked a blow and passed under Patruus's arm. Once on the other side, he jumped up and kicked Patruus tossing him further away on the bridge. Lying on his back in the middle of the bridge, Patruus looked to his left and saw the emperor dangling over the side of the platform. He smirked.

Anakin felt himself teetering on the edge of dark side. He wanted so much to give in. He wanted so much to revel in it. He looked at the emperor with contempt. He glanced over his shoulder at Padme's body and looked back toward the dangling emperor. And suddenly at the moment, Anakin gave in and it felt so good. The years of self-restraint melted away as if it never existed. He immersed himself in his hatred of the emperor and Patruus. Once again he was set free. He was free from the burden of having to be pure of heart, having to deprive himself of satisfaction and being selfless. His eyes turned yellow rimmed with red and a smirk slowly made its way across his handsome face.

"Yes." The emperor smiled in satisfaction. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the anger radiating from Anakin. "The force is strong with you, young Skywalker. Embrace the darkside. Realize destiny lies with along the Sith. You know what it is you must do now."

Anakin slowly nodded his head. For a moment longer he gazed down at the Sith Master. His mouth twisted with his fierce hatred. His eyes narrowed and suddenly the emperor's eyes instantly bulged and his mouth gaped as if struggling for breath. Sidious gagged and gasped for air. Realizing Anakin didn't intend to become his apprentice, Sidious attempted to stop Anakin with another blast of force lightening. The bolts merely bounced off him and shot off into another direction. It was a futile effort. Anakin had placed a force bubble around himself. He increased his force grip around the emperor's throat.

The diverted bolts of lightening impacted on the extension bridge that Obi wan and Patruus were dueling on. The bolts hit midway between them collapsing the center of the bridge. The cables that helped support the controls of the bridge snapped and as portions of it all fell in to the lava. Patruus's side of the bridge remained broken, while Obi wan's side began to crumble. Obi wan turned and ran back across as fast as he could before the bridge fell from beneath him. Patruus grunted with disgust. It would take too much time to retreat and take another bridge to make his way around. He decided to make the jump. Patruus stood up and backed up a few paces to give himself running start. He took off moving quickly along the shortened bridge and jumped. Realizing that he would not make it, Obi wan jumped and flipped into the air landing safely on the platform supporting the Nubian cruiser. Once there, Obi wan turned quickly and force pushed Patruus causing him to miss his landing. The Sith lord tumbled angrily yelling as he fell toward the river of lava below. Panting, Obi wan carefully walked over to the side. He looked down and did not see any sign of Patruus.

Obi wan let out a huge sigh and looked toward Padme. R2 was still rolling around pulling together all the left over parts of c3po and whimpered at the forlorn attempt he made at repairing him.

The emperor realized he was slowly losing his grip on the edge of the platform. All he thoughts surrounded his deep desire now to bring Anakin down with him. He curled his lips as he continued struggling. Unable to hold on any longer, the emperor tumbled helplessly toward the lava below. Sisious's eyes never left Anakin's face as he plummeted to his doom. Anakin released his force choke and force pushed the emperor to quicken his descent into the firey chasm. Anakin watched hungrily to see the flames leap up from the lava surface and completely devour Darth Sidious.

Anakin gasped as if suddenly ripped away from another reality. His eyes returned to their natural sapphire. Panting, Anakin turned from the railing and looked in Padme's direction. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He couldn't understand why he gave into it so quickly, so easily. He grimaced in his guilt, disgusted with himself. He swallowed as he tried hard to reason with himself for his actions. Anakin turned around, bringing his attention back to Padme.

Padme was now starting to awaken. Her breathing was becoming shallower with every breath. Beads of sweat collect upon her forehead and she began to move her head from side to side. Anakin ran over to her and called her name, "Padme?"

She only responded with a groan. Anakin tried again and passed a hand over her hair, "Padme, open your eyes. Come on Angel look at me. Let me see your beautiful brown eyes." Padme moaned and moved her head again. Anakin was so lost in reviving Padme that he failed to notice Obi wan approaching.

Obi wan knelt down on one knee "How is she?"

Anakin spoke without daring to look away from her, "I – I don't know." He furled his eyebrows, "She seems like she's alright, but I sense something more going on. I just can't tell what it is."

Obi wan leaned over and took Padme's hand, "Padme can you hear me?"

Padme didn't respond. Anakin sighed and asked firmly, "Where is he?"

Obi wan, understanding whom his former padawan was speaking of, answered, "He fell over the side, when the bridge collapsed."

Anakin remained silent. "I can still sense his presence."

"Of course you can dear brother." A cool voice came from behind them. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Patruus walked towards them fuming with rage. His eyes were fixed on his brother and Padme. "Step away from her. You will not take her from here. I have yet one more task to complete before this is all over." His menacing eyes were fixed on the two Jedi.


	14. Chapter 13 Clash of the Titans cont'd

**Chapter 13 - clash of the titans (cont'd.)**

Patruus's tunics were gone. The only remnants of them were the partially singed and partially torn pieces hanging from his belt. He was completely bare from the waist up. His muscular chest and arms glistened with sweat and spots of ash. The beads of sweats were running down along the contours of his back and his pecs. His soaked hair dangled over his neck.

Anakin's mouth twitched as he and Obi wan stood up ready to do battle with the new Sith master. Padme turned her head and finally spoke, "Ani?"

Anakin looked at her, "I am here Padme. Everything's going to be alright. Just hold on."

Padme moaned again. Anakin stepped around Padme to stand side by side with Obi wan. The Jedi brothers took their stance against the enemy and ignited their lightsabers.

Patruus, wild with hatred, only laughed at this display. "It is too late for you, Anakin. You cannot win even with the legendary Obi wan Kenobi at your side. I am holding all the cards."

Patruus stepped closer, "Even now you are powerless to stop the chain of events that will ultimately result in the deaths of both you and your wife. I will make your nightmare a harsh reality."

Anakin blinked.

"Yes. I know your fears. I know of your visions of her death and how they haunt you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Anakin said through his clenched teeth.

"I know that you are willing to risk everything to save her--- even your own soul. I know what lurks in your heart. There is a darkside residing within you. I know you have tapped into the darkside when you killed Sidious. It felt good didn't it?"

Anakin remained silent.

"Didn't it?" Patruus demanded an answer. Anakin would not answer. "No matter," he said. "I know all that I need to know."

Padme moans grew louder. Her voice filled the hot air as she clutched her belly. Anakin and Obi wan looked over their shoulders to her.

"It seems my servant is about to arrive." Patruus sneered. "Too bad he or she will never meet the proud parents." He jumped into the air and swung his blade down. Anakin blocked the attack and engaged his twin.

Through their link in the force, Anakin said, "_Obi wan, get Padme out of here!"_

"_Can't leave you to fight him alone_."

"_I can handle him. I fought the emperor didn't I? Besides, Padme needs help."_

"_Good point_." Obi wan scooped up Padme in his arms, "_I'll take her to Polis Massa_."

"_I'll meet you there_."

"_Anakin, don't underestimate him. What he lacks in sensitivity in the force is made up for in his cunning_."

Obi wan turned quickly and moved to get Padme. Patruus offered another lightening bolt to stop him but was intercepted by Anakin's lightsaber. Obi wan collected Padme and hurried onto the ship with R2 trailing behind pulling the pieces of 3po with him.

Patruus was enraged as the ship rose into the air and he chuckled nastily, "You are such a fool, Anakin. Do you really think you can keep her from me? No matter where you take her, I will find her." The two circled each other like two scorpions poised to strike.

"You are gravely missing the point, Patruus. I do not intend to let you leave Mustafar…alive."

"Humph! Is that so?"

"It is."

"How blind you are! The further away she is from me, the more certain her death will be." Patruus smiled.

Anakin didn't understand what Patruus was referring to. His eyes narrowed and

Patruus smiled with pride. "I poisoned her."

Anakin's lip parted and furled his brow, "What!"

"Hothian Drax. Very rare, very lethal." Patruus chuckled again, "and seeing that I have the antidote, pray that its gets to her in time." He finished with a sneer. "Or else both mother and child will be as dead as our beloved mother."

Patruus attacked Anakin mercilessly. Patruus advanced on the retreating Anakin and employed every technique, he watched him perform earlier. Anakin was in the fight of his life for the lives of his family. Anakin turned left and right and he twisted and whorled the blade around. He tried to keep his cool and concentrate on the moment and not on Padme's condition. The duel made its way along one of the extension bridges and into the control room. Anakin swung his blade from side to side in huge arches as he blocked each and every one of Patruus's attacks. He was backed against a table and back flipped onto it. Patruus and Anakin's blades clashed as sparks and flashed issued from them. As they both leaned into the confrontation, Patruus punched Anakin in the jaw. Anakin returned the favor, putting Patruus of his back. Anakin brought down his blade and was blocked. Patruus kicked Anakin sending him across the room on to the mining control console. This battle proved to be the hardest of all. Patruus used some of Anakin's techniques against him, enabling him to match and quickly counter every move Anakin made. Patruus stood up and force lifted Anakin into the air. He then pushed him out of the window and prayed that he would meet his end here.

But it would not be so.

Anakin grabbed hold of a cable that dangled beneath on the extension bridges. Using his lightsaber he cut one end of it and swung down to the embankment of the river of lava. When he landed he looked up and saw Patruus swinging down to join him. A nearby volcano erupted, sending chunks of rock and lava upon them. Anakin ran towards the river of lava and flipped onto one of several huge rocks that were stationed in the middle of it. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, Patruus was right behind him. Patruus stood on a neighboring bolder and said, "It is over, Anakin. Your child is now mine. Do not worry. You and your wife will be together, in the afterlife."

"Don't bet on it." Anakin said as he engaged Patruus once again. It was treacherous location to battle, as one wrong move and into the lava they would fall. More fire chunks rained down upon them Anakin and Patruus back flipped on to the other side of the riverbank. They fought brutally with everything they had in them. Anakin performed a sweeping kick and knocked Patruus's feet from underneath him. Patruus landed on his back and dropped his lightsaber. Anakin jumped on him and they wrestled, which Anakin attempted to get the antidote from Patruus's belt. Patruus force pushed Anakin off. He quickly got up and was met with a sound right hook from Anakin.

Patruus spat out blood and said, "It would seem you have the unfair advantage." He raising an eyebrow and jutted his chin toward Anakin's robotic arm.

"Since when does the Sith concern themselves with the unfair advantage?" Anakin panted.

Both of Shmi Skywalker's sons were almost drained of their strength and the fight went the distance. Patruus recalled his lightsaber back to him and ignited it.

Panting, Patruus grinned and raised his blade over his head, "Are you ready?"

Anakin nodded upward, "Are you?"

"I am going to enjoy killing you."

"You can try." Anakin swung.

Patruus spun around and blocked Anakin's blade. Anakin leaned to the side and spun on his heels. He twisted the blade around his back and blocked another Patruus assaults. Realizing that this duel was deadlocked, Patruus accepted that his plan to take Anakin and Padme's child might fail. His rage and frustration welled up within him. He knew that Padme would panic when she woke and that her labor would probably be triggered. By the time he caught up with her, she'd probably be dead. But hope still remained. _Kenobi may see that the child survives_. In any event, Skywalker had to die. Anakin was too focused on the moment to be defeated. But Patruus had a plan to break Anakin's concentration. He back flipped and removed the vile of antidote from his belt. He held it up for Anakin to see and sent a shadow strike, knocking Anakin to the ground.

"The fate of Padme and the child are sealed." He said hotly, "I am certain this will hurt you more than it will hurt me." And lightly tossed the vile in the river of lava.

"No!" Anakin yelled with widened eyes. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had failed them. Anakin trembled in anguish as Patruus stood by enjoying the moment.

"I am certain it hurts you more than it hurts me." Patruus scoffed, "Why are you in such agony? Aren't you supposed to rejoice for those who become one with the force? Aren't you forbidden from having attachments? Isn't that one of your stupid Jedi codes?"

Patruus laughed heartily almost doubling over.

Anakin stood up and glared at Patruus. Unable to process any thought outside of vengeance, he lunged at the Sith Master, delivering an onslaught of attacks with such power and speed that Patruus could barely keep up. Patruus gritted his teeth as he retreated and blocked or dodged every blow. Anakin repeatedly slammed down on Patruus's blade as he released his anger. Patruus was taken by surprise at the sudden turn of events. Was Anakin holding back all this time? Patruus didn't see what made Anakin so vicious. For all the cunning he possessed, Anakin had the one thing Patruus never had…love. Anakin twirled the blade in his back and turned 180 degrees. With precision he sliced Patruus's light saber in half, rendering it useless. He turned again and severed Patruus's legs. Patruus fell helplessly against the ground as the remainder of his legs rolled down the bank and into the river of lava. Anakin stepped closer to his brother and relieved him of his left arm, which still held the hilt of the destroyed lightsaber. Patruus screamed, "NOOO!" as he slowly began to slide downward to the river of lava.

Anakin stood over Patruus and stared emotionlessly at the pathetic form struggling against gravity. Patruus failed to understand that when he destroyed the antidote, he lit a fire within Anakin that may never be extinguished. He was no longer battling a Jedi knight who wanted to save his family. He was battling a grieving husband and father.

Anakin raised his lightsaber again to put an end to Patruus. He stopped himself in the middle of his stroke as he realized he was using the darkside again. He turned off the blade and glared at his brother. There were no words that Anakin needed to say. He had extinguished his evil twin, the representative of the darkside of the force. While he, Anakin, represented the light. Although now, deep in the recesses of his mind, he questioned it. He turned his back and headed toward the landing platforms.

Patruus lay writhing in agony as his body burst into flames. He screamed over and over, declaring his hatred for Anakin, swearing vengeance and cursing his future. Patruus was slowly eaten away by the licks of the fire. Finally with the last bit of strength he had, he used the force and stifled the flames about him. He turned over and sighed, praying for death to come.


	15. Chapter 14 Torn in two

**To the reader who have supported me thus far:**

**Thank you all so very much for your kind replies and encouragement. You guys have kept me going. Well, we only have chapter 15 and the epilogue to go. **

**By the way -- chapter 14: Torn in two is extremely long. Longer than the other chapters have been. So I hope you guys can handle it. Take your time and read it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 - Torn in two

Anakin's starfighter tore through space as he attempted to close the gap between his ship and the Nubian cruiser. He has vanquished the Sith and fulfilled the prophesy that constantly hung around his neck as a great weight. Anakin so loathed being called the chosen one because he was reminded of his inability to save his loved ones. And here he was being faced with the same dilemma. Padme's salvation died with Patruus on Mustafar. Anakin bit his lower lip and prayed desperately that Obi wan use of the force would be enough to keep the poison from being triggered. As anxious as he was to know Padme's condition, he was just as hesitant to speak with Obi wan for fear of hearing that she had taken a turn for the worse. Anakin quickly stifled the anxiety rising within him as he pushed the buttons to open a channel to the Nubian cruiser.

"Anakin," Obi wan felt a swell of relief that his former padawan had finally contacted him. "I take it that the Sith have been destroyed."

"We won't be hearing from them ever again." Anakin said realizing that Patruus final vicious stroke of evil may yet come into fruition. "Patruus is dead."

Anakin blinked and swallowed as he asked, "How's Padme?" He held his breath anticipating Obi wan's answer.

"She seems alright. It seems that she is further along in her labor that expected. " Obi wan reported warily. "I just hope we will make it to the medical facility before she's ready to deliver."

"How far along is she?"

"Her contractions are ten minutes apart. She'll be delivering very soon. We are less than 2 parsecs away from Polis Massa, and we just cleared the asteroid field. I contacted the medical team. They are ready and prepared to receive her. Don't worry Anakin."

Anakin smiled slightly to himself, appreciative of Obi wan's comfort.

"There is one more thing." Obi wan said slowly.

Anakin braced himself.

"Padme's carrying twins."

"Twins?" Anakin's blinked several times trying to register the information. The force blessed him twice and here he was standing on the edge of ruin. The good news just added to his torture.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence. In it Obi wan sensed that there was more than just happiness but also an increased sense of dread flowing around his friend and brother.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"Patruus poisoned her --- with Hothian Drax." Anakin spoke with deep resentment and a thought that was most troubling to him and most painful to speak to another.

"Oh force." Obi wan said in horror under his breath. Taking a second fully understand the severity of her labor, he spoke again. "Anakin, Hothian Drax is practically untraceable. The antidote and the poison are both hard to come by."

Anakin exhaled a shaky breath as his fears seemed to increase to an unbelievable measure.

"I'll inform the medical team of what's happened to her. There were sedatives aboard the ship, so I induced her slumber. She has been asleep ever since. When we arrive I am certain they will sedate her and remove the children. Hurry Anakin.

"Master take care of her, please." Anakin neglected the desperation in his voice.

"Don't worry Anakin. I will look after her." Obi wan assured him.

His clammy hand gripped the helm of the ship as he pushed it to incredible speeds. He knew better than to allow the negative thoughts of what could be assail him. He realized he needed to calm down and push all thoughts from his mind. He decided now would be perfect time to practice several calming exercises.

The remote planetoid on the Outer Rim was surrounded by a treacherous asteroid field. Polis Massa was the last known outpost other than Tandoria loyal to the old republic and the Jedi Order. On the rocky and barren surface were several circle-shaped metallic flat coverings that opened and revealed subterranean docking bays. Obi wan quickly landed the cruiser in one designated for his arrival. When the landing ramp was released, he descended carrying a rousing Padme in his arms whispering words of comfort and encouragement in her ear. The medical teams was composed of droids and one human, and were at the base of the ramp waiting and prepared as Obi wan quickly and carefully placed her on the medical capsule.

He looked nervously at the black haired man already concerning himself with his new patient, "She has been poisoned with Hothian Drax. You must sedate her. Her contractions are already ten minutes apart."

The doctor leaned over Padme and placed a hand on her belly. He held her wrist and placed a thumb over her neck. He furled his brow and waited for something Obi wan couldn't decipher. The doctor removed his hand from her neck and turned her head and saw the entry wound from the dart. His mouth gaped. "Oh Gods!" He looked at Obi wan.

"Who would do this to a pregnant woman?"

"The Sith! Can you sedate her?" Obi wan was almost shouting.

The doctor raised his hands in protest and shook his head, "Her condition is extremely delicate. It is not possible to prevent one process without preventing the other. If delivery is prevented, she and the children could die. At this point Master Jedi, medication of any kind mild or moderate, would be out of the question."

"But she'll die!"

"And if we provide any medication at this point, the children will be affected and perhaps die."

Obi wan sighed in his frustration. He ran a hand through his red hair and said, "What do you suggest should be done?"

"We sedate her until we can locate the antidote after the children are delivered."

"Perhaps the use of anesthesia?"

"I am afraid. It's too late for that. She already has one toxin in her blood. Too many chemicals can put strain on her heart and also in danger the children."

"Obi wan", Padme said looking up at him. She wearily shook her head and spoke between breaths, "No – sed—ation. Please."

Obi wan rubbed his beard and said a quick prayer for his friends. He couldn't imagine Anakin's reaction if something should happen to either Padme or the babies. He held Padme's hand and walked beside the capsule as it carried her toward the delivery room.

With Obi wan at her side, Padme moaned and groaned as the pain gradually increased to an unbearable level. The medial droids circled around the room, making preparations for the new arrivals. Obi wan held her hand and attempted to send her soothing waves through the force to ease her pain. She quieted down some but was still growing weaker and weaker with every contraction she felt.

Obi wan turned to Padme and said softly, "All right Padme. You must relax. Breathe slowly and save your energy."

"Where's Anakin?" Padme said as she moaned.

"He's coming. He wouldn't want to miss this." Obi wan passed a hand over her head smoothing her wet hair back. "Don't worry Padme."

"I -- can't --- do this --- with -- out -- him." Padme said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Breathe Padme. Just breathe. It'll be alright."

The contractions were coming faster and with a greater intensity. Padme's moans became yelps and cries of anguish. Obi wan doubled his efforts as he again tried hard to relieve her of the pain. But nothing he did worked. Padme felt fear nestled in the pit of her stomach. She remembered the poison and realized nothing could be done to stop the inevitable. She was doomed.

"Obi wan---something-- is ----is w-wrong." Padme spoke between contractions, heavily panting. "Patruus poisoned --- me. You can't do--- any more to help me." The tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "I ----- I am ------ dying." The thoughts of never being able to rock her children to sleep or sing them a lullaby assaulted her. Padme shut her eyes as another powerful contraction shook through her. She cried out in agony for what she would lose and she cried out as well for her pain.

Anakin traversed through the asteroid field with tremendous speed and skill. His ship screamed through space toward his beloved wife. In his calm, he heard the cries of his wife echo through the force. His lips parted and let her name sailed out. "Padme." Anakin activated the autopilot and put himself in a meditative state. He closed his eyes and took several calming deep breaths to make contact with her. The connection they created through their endless love for each other proved useful for them both as it afforded Anakin with the chance to assist his wife.

Padme cried out again in terror. "Help me Anakin! Please!"

_I am here, Angel. Everything will be alright. I am on my way to you now. I'll be there in a few minutes._

She opened her eyes in surprise and sobbing happily. "Ani!" Anakin's presence with her was like having a strong arm to help bare the burden. She discovered a new found strength now that she could feel him. Anakin tried to ease her pain through the force as each contraction occurred.

The medical droid positioned itself just behind Padme's legs and spoke with a pleasant and soothing tone, "On the next contraction, you may push."

_I am with you. You can do it, Padme. Take deep breaths. Go slow. Do not exert too much energy. _

Obi wan held on to her hand as she braced her chin into her chest. Anakin concentrate with all his might as Padme prepared to bring their baby into the world. He lent her his strength and together they pushed out their first child. She grunted and moaned, as the baby emerged. Padme exhaled heavily and a strange peace seemed to cover her as the baby's cries were first heard.

"Obi wan," Padme closed her eyes and spoke between breaths, "Anakin-- is with me."

Obi wan smiled slightly and nodded. "I know. I told you he wouldn't miss this." His smile quickly faded as he noticed a change in her demeanor. He couldn't decipher whether or not this change was from the poison or the fatigue of giving birth. The medical droid handed Obi wan the infant swaddled in a blanket. He leaned over and showed it to Padme. "It's a boy."

"Oh, Luke. You are so precious to me." She said smiling through her sweat and tears. The baby looked at his mother, revealing a familiar set of blue eyes. "I have seen those eyes before." Padme looked at her newborn son. Feelings of awe, joy, relief and immense love suddenly took over her. She was a mother now and she'd love her children forever. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Back on his ship, Anakin felt the first tendrils of life in the force and smiled to himself, realizing his first-born had arrived. His anxiety was overshadowed by the sudden joy and terror of becoming a father. His excitement to see his wife and child was spurred on even more. The thought of her poison still coursing threw her veins was not far from his mind. _So far so good_, he thought to himself. He prayed that the poison had not been triggered by the labor and delivery. He felt no change in Padme or the baby's life signatures in the force. His scanners beeped signaling his proximity to Polis Massa. Anakin disengaged the autopilot and quickly broke through the planet's atmosphere. He took a deep breath_, its not over yet._

An unexpected contraction slammed into her, ripping her out of her moment of peace. She yelled out. Obi wan cradled Luke in his arms and held Padme's hand. "One more to go, Padme. Just one more time."

"No!" She shook her head vehemently. "I - I can't do -- this." She sobbed. "I --- I ---- am --- not sssstroooonngg enou--" She wailed as another contraction hit her. Her voice was growing hoarse. "I --- am too --- tired." Her hair was disheveled and wet. Her face glistened with proof of her hard work.

Obi wan was visibly worried. Not just for Padme but for the children and especially for Anakin. He prayed to the force that the poison would not be triggered or that they could sedate her as soon as the last child was delivered. He looked around the room nervously.

His face relaxed slightly as he sensed someone approaching in the force.

"Just breathe Padme. It's going to be alright. Anakin will be here shortly." Obi wan encouraged her.

Padme wearily nodded her head with her eyes were closed. She felt herself being drained as each minute passed. She felt herself weakening and suddenly feeling dizzy as the room started the spin. Delivering the second child would prove to be hardest. She could not think about the poison nor could she dwell on anything outside of giving birth to her child; except for Anakin, of course. Her thoughts remained on Anakin. She desperately needed him. She needed his strength to help her with this one as well. Despite the vertigo, Padme's eyes were fixated on the delivery room windows, wishing his shadow to pass by. She willed him to enter the room.

She called out for him in her mind, hoping that he would pick it up. And he did.

_Hold on, Angel. I'm coming._

Anakin came running along the hallway, passed the windows and entered the room. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She cried out, "Ani!" She extended her hand to reach out to him.

Anakin hurried to her side and held her hand. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I am here at last, my love."

Anakin glanced up at Obi wan, "How is she?"

"She is growing weaker. They cannot sedate her until after delivery."

Anakin looked back at Obi wan, "What!" He turned his ice blue eyes toward the physician. "Sedate her now!" He commanded.

The physician shuddered and said almost pleadingly, "It would endanger the babies. We must wait until she's delivered!"

"By then it won't matter!"

"It will if she is still in any pain!"

"If something happens to my wife, you will answer to me!"

Obi wan raised his eyebrows sympathetically and said, "Please Anakin. Remain calm." He glanced, at Padme, "For them."

Anakin simmered and turned back to his wife. "It will be alright my love. We can do this together." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her cheek.

Padme wailed as an intense contraction summoned more tears from her brown eyes. Her shallow breaths made it even harder for her to speak. "Ani----I --- have ---no-nothing --- l-left. I --" She stopped as she gasped for breath. "I ---- can't- -- d-do --- this ---any - any more." She cried and shut her eyes against the intermittent vertigo and the painful pounding of her heart in her chest.

"Yes, you can Angel. You are stronger than you realize. Please try for me." Anakin felt his heart sink. He could sense that something was really wrong with her. He was on pins and needles. He turned to the nearest medical droid, "Is there nothing that can be done to help her?" He felt his fears beginning to get the best of him.

Anakin bit his lip and his mind raced in all directions to find a way to help her. He kissed her hand and looked at her. He discovered he would have to choose between his unborn child and his wife. Anger quickly rose in him but he had to use all his strength to stamp it out. Deciding that Anakin could take it from there, Obi wan turned to take Luke into the nursery next door. "If you need me, let me know."

"You know I will."

The medical droid once again position itself behind Padme's legs and said, "On the next contraction you may begin to push."

Anakin spoke desperately trying to restrain his panic, "You'll be alright. I'm with you. Take deep breaths." He closed his eyes and concentrated as much as he could to ease her pain and help her push out the baby.

Padme bore down once again and pushed out her last bundle of joy. She squeezed Anakin's hand as she pushed, combining his strength with her own to deliver their baby. Together they pushed and breathed and push until finally, angry, angry infant cries filled the air as the baby emerged from Padme. The medical droid cleaned the baby and placed her in Anakin's arms.

Anakin raised his eyebrows as terror and happiness washed over him. He cradled his baby girl in his arms and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. He leaned over for Padme to see her. The little girl opened her eyes and rested them on her father as if she was speaking unspoken words.

"She's beautiful." Padme said softly as she smiled.

"She is." Anakin said mesmerized by his baby girl's brown eyes. "What should we call her?"

Padme smiled sadly and exhaled, "Leia." She weakly reached up and touched the baby's tender hand, allowing her to wrap her tiny fingers around her finger.

"She is strong."

"Of course she is. She got it from her mother as well as her beauty." Anakin said as he kissed Padme on the lips. "Good work, Angel."

Anakin stroked his daughter's cheek with his finger, unable to take his eyes off of her. Little Leia naturally turned her mouth towards his finger and began sucking on it. Anakin couldn't keep his heart from turning to butter.

"I can see she has an appetite like her father." Padme chuckled weakly. "Take her into the nursery and feed her. While you are there, you can meet your son." Padme's voice was filled with melancholy and fatigue. She was slowly slipping into oblivion.

"I can just have the droid feed her. I don't want to leave you."

"No Anakin. I am fine, really. Go see your son." Padme put on her best face to convince him. Anakin looked at her warily. He saw through her attempt. He could sense her weakness and her fatigue. He cocked an eyebrow at her and nodded. "I won't be long."

Padme gave another weak smile.

He walked toward the droid stationed near the door. "Monitor her closely. Check to see if the poison has been triggered."

Anakin carried his infant daughter into the nursery and saw Obi wan stood over Luke's crib like a doting uncle.

"What a sight." Anakin said with smile spread half way across his face.

Obi wan straightened and walked around the crib toward him, "How is Padme?"

"I sensed that she's more tired than weak. She's fine, I think. She just has to remain calm."

Obi wan locked eyes with the brown eyed beauty in Anakin's arms. "And who is this precious little one?"

"Leia."

"She looks like her mother." Obi wan said observantly. His voice sudden shifted a couple octaves higher than normal, "Hello Leia." Obi wan's knees almost turned to jelly when he realized she was sucking on Anakin's finger. "She must be hungry."

"Good you can feed her while I take a good look at Luke." He carefully handed Leia over to Obi wan and moved closer to Luke's crib. Obi wan reached out for a bottle and began feeding her.

Anakin looked on his sleeping son and felt the overwhelming sense of awe, love and unparalleled joy at the though of being a father to these two children that he already adored so much. He was now responsible for these two precious lives. He was both frightened and proud. He smiled to himself. Their force signatures were strong for such young children. Obi wan looked at his padawan, "So much like their parents."

Anakin grinned as he glanced quickly at Obi wan. "They are both so ---" Anakin's smile quickly faded into a frown. He looked up suddenly with panic and fear etched throughout his face. He turned to look over his shoulder at Padme.

Her still form lay on the bed in the delivery room. Her breaths were growing deeper and deeper with each passing moment. She couldn't fight the images entering her mind that stirred up her sorrow. She'd never see her children grow up. She would never hold them or laugh with them. She would never find security in Anakin's arms or feel his kiss ever again. All these things brought fresh and raw pain to her heart. Her time had come. The monitors around the room began to beep rapidly.

Anakin rushed to her side and held her petite hands in his large ones. "Padme?" He sat beside her on the bed,

"Anakin, I'm so --- sorry." Padme slowly shook her head with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The medical droids worked feverishly around room operating and communicating with the controls for her care.

"Don't apologize. Just stay calm. Try to relax please." Anakin felt himself quiver with fear.

"I have nothing left." She said softly as she grew pale.

"Don't say that." In his denial Anakin stroked her cheek with is thumb. He looked away at physician fumbling with blood pressure controls. "Sedate her now!"

"Knight Skywalker." He turned around appearing jittery and nervous. "I am truly sorry but it seems the poison has been triggered."

"What!" Anakin glared at the doctor, "She was fine a minute ago." Anakin turned back to his ailing wife.

"It appears to have been triggered during the labor." The doctor wrung his hands and blinked rapidly. " I am sorry sir. There is nothing more I can do."

Padme grimaced and moaned. Anakin's breath quickened as he panicked. He sensed her force signature was fading quickly. He was powerless to help her.

Anakin's face was stern and he commanded in a firm voice, "Don't you leave me."

Anakin leaned over her cradling her face in his hands. "Just breathe slowly and clear your mind of all thoughts."

"I – I can't." Padme shook her head slowly. "Anakin please----listen to me."

He spoke softly voice, "Don't do this Padme." He paused feeling the fresh warm tears well up in his eyes, "I-I need you." An attempt at a smile was short lived when his fears got the better of him. "Everything's gonna–" Anakin stopped himself as he pushed a lock her hair away from her face, as he blinked to stop the oncoming tears. He knew nothing would be alright ever again.

Padme looked toward the nursery where her babies were still sleeping, and with tears in her eyes she said, "Take care of them, Ani. You – you will be a wonderful father. Tell them how much I love them. I wish --- I could hold them."

He lifted her back off the bed and held her in his arms. "No. Padme, stay with me. Please!" Anakin's voice shook as he finally lost the fight with his tears. "I can't" he paused, "do this without you. I won't survive." His voice cracked.

"Oh Anakin." She said barely above a whisper. "Anakin." She slowly blinked and softly stroked his cheek. "Can't imagine – a b-better place --- to die – than in --- your arms.

"I love you Padme. Don't –don't leave me." He recalled their last moments together on Coruscant before the Jedi purge, "We can never be parted, remember?"

Padme nodded slowly and said despondently, "Our love is too powerful to be checked by life or death."

"No. Please don't do this. I won't make it. Stay with me."

She smiled sadly and said, "I…l-love…you…Anakin------always." She tensed momentarily, closed her eyes and exhaled.

The heart monitor sounded off, emitting a high pitch beep, heralding her death, while Anakin's heart skipped a beat as she lay limp in his arms. He remained frozen in his shock with widened eyes. A long moment of silence passed until finally… Anakin reacted.

"No Padme! No! Stay with me!" Rivers of sorrow and agony flowed freely from his eyes. He shook her as if trying to wake her from slumber. He wailed, and sobbed as he held her close and buried his face in her shoulder. "Please come back me! I'll do anything. Please! …Come back, my love…….I –I need you!" Anakin cried slowly rocking back and forth in agonizing sobs ripped from his throat.

He was being ripped apart. Obi wan watched the scene from the nursery window. Seeing Padme die and Anakin plummet into his sorrow was torture for him. He rubbed his beard and turned his gaze toward the children still sleeping soundly in their cribs. Obi wan understood the depths of Anakin's love for Padme. He sensed through the force the magnitude of raw pain Anakin was suffering under. He couldn't go into the delivery room. He struggled against his own emotions in order to keep them in check. It was not appropriate for a Jedi to show such emotion, at least not for Obi wan. He remained in the room for as long as he could as he watched Anakin cradle his dead wife in his arms.

For what seemed like hours Anakin was motionless. He stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her lips. He carefully watched her face, willing her to open her eyes, willing her to call out his name just one more time. Thoughts of all he had gone through, everything he had done to prevent this. He would never again hear her sweet voice or feel her loving touch again. The thoughts were sobering as he allowed rage to well up inside him. He felt a disturbance deep within his soul ripping its way out. For the first time he did not fight his instinctual feelings. He smelled her hair one last time and closed his eyes in an attempt to burn it in his memory. He carefully laid Padme back down on the bed, and slowly stood up. Anakin gazed down upon her still form. He wanted so much to believe that she was just asleep.

Obi wan slowly approached Anakin from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry Anakin. I wish there was something more we have done to save her."

When there was no response from Anakin, Obi wan nodded his head slowly understanding his former padawan was no position to consider anything that was said to him. He turned slightly toward the nursery and said, "If there is anything you need, let me know. I'll remain with the children until…" Obi wan drifted off unable to finish his sentence and left the room He understood Anakin would want to be alone.

Something Obi wan said triggered a thought. A flashback to Patruus removing the flask of antidote from this belt and tossing it into the river of lava replayed in his mind. He was reminded of his failure to save his mother and his failure now to save Padme. He realized all of these things were his fault. He blamed himself for her death. He blamed himself for failing to kill in the emperor that night in his office before all these events. He blamed himself for the deception that caused Padme to leave the farm. He felt a hot venom rise from deep within his belly. A fierce rage boiling inside him like his has never felt before. A fresh self disgust and self loathing swam though his mind. He stepped back from Padme's bedside and looked at his hands as his chin trembled ushering in fresh tears. It was culmination of Anakin Skywalker, as he knew it.

He fell to his knees and let out a deep guttural cry as all agony, pain, fear, anger, and hatred washed over him in a concentrated down pour. A strange heat seemed to emanate from him; a heat more intense than the suns of Tattooine and the fire of Mustafar combined. The loss of his wife was tearing him in two. He could not see anything else but Padme's death, another reminder that he failed yet again. His hands shook. .

Just then the entire facility shook. Like the ripples in a pool of water, tremors of dark energy radiated from Anakin composed of all the negative elements used in the darkside of the force. It came unseen and nothing could withstand it. The droids in the room were crushed and completely flattened. The windows shattered. The machines were destroyed. Anakin left the room and walked down the halls of the facility, destroying every droid that crossed his path. All the machines he encountered were flattened with just a blast of his nostrils. Anakin's anger and grief were unforgivable.

Anakin could no longer stay on this accursed planet. He wanted to get as far away as possible. He needed to run from his pain and seek out a new way to deal with this. He found himself standing on the edge of insanity. He could not stay here. Not with her gone. Anakin quickly left the room, and heading straight for the docking bay door.

Just before he got there, Obi wan appeared from a nearby door and stood in his path.

Obi wan hoped that he could find some words to calm his friend, but it would be too late; for Anakin was too far gone for a mere Jedi's words.

"Get out of my way, Obi wan." Anakin's voice was eerily calm. His warm blue eyes became wells of ice.

"Anakin, wait. I know your grief is unbearable." Obi wan tried to make Anakin see beyond his sorrow, "Please do not give in to your hate and your anger. Padme's death was great and terrible, of course but you must understand that this is the will of the ---"

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Anakin pointed a gloved finger, "My wife is dead! My children have no mother! I have fulfilled this stupid prophesy and sealed her fate. I've kept my promise to her and now she is gone! Her fate walked hand in hand with the prophesy. My life, my sanity walks hand in hand with her fate." Sudden his voice changed. It was sorrowful, vulnerable and full of despair. He looked away from Obi wan placed his gaze upon the delivery room doors, "I-I could have saved her. I failed." He looked away in disgust, "How can I go on without her?" He spoke just above a whisper.

"But your children, Anakin!" Obi wan pleaded.

"How can I imagine a life without her!" Anakin's grief ran with his fury. To Obi wan Anakin appeared to not be making any sense. His words were tainted with unbridled agony. "No, Obi wan. I can't do it." Anakin spoke with finality. "Go to Naboo and let Padme's family know what happened ----t-is to her." Anakin couldn't bring himself to use her name anymore, which deeply disturbed him. "The children will stay with them.They will be better off without me."

"Anakin please!"

"Get out of my way!"

"No Anakin!"

Anakin's eyes flashed yellow and he force pushed the Jedi Master through a wall. Obi wan was so taken by surprised by this assault that he was knocked unconscious. Anakin continued on toward his ship.

With his brows furled and his breath shallow, Anakin stood motionless in the docking bay clenching and unclenching his fists. No longer were his eyes deep pools of blue but smoldering red-rimmed yellow eyes searching wildly for a way to process what had just transpired. He stretched out his feelings once more in hopes to find at least a single strand of her living identity in the force, but she was just beyond his reach. He felt himself slowly losing his grip on his own identity. The impact of Padme's death was like a tidal of wave of anguish blinding him to almost all that occurred in his life before this moment. His heart was heavy with insufferable grief and sorrow. He stared at the floor as if searching for answers. W_hat went wrong? How could this be? Why couldn't I see this coming?_ Unable to wrap his mind around the tragedy, he incredulously looked over his shoulder at the doors leading back to the medical facility. He could not process any thought beyond his pain, beyond his grief, beyond his wife. Not even the precious lives of his newly born children were able to shed light on his darkened and seemingly forsaken heart. Fresh tears stood in his eyes, blurring his vision when he noticed the pounding in his ears growing ever louder. He turned toward his left and saw the Nubian cruiser, perched like a bird obediently waiting for her mistress to return. Her sleek silver body still and ever ready for any journey. The sight was a reminder of the times when he and his wife used to steal days together to go to their favorite places. There were many times during the war when he'd go away on a mission and she'd be home anxiously waiting for his return. Now the roles were bitterly reversed. Death always seemed to snatch away the ones he so loved. Anakin realized then the pounding in his ears was his heart and it wrought more pain with each palpitation. As he stood before Padme's ship staring at it in vain, he couldn't understand how could his heart continue to beat with her gone. His sorrow increased exponentially as he'd come to accept that he was truly alone in the universe. He shut his eyes against the involuntary onset of his tears, wishing so much to be rid of the pain her death has caused. His grief was swallowing him up, severing him from those cared for him, and severing him from reality. Anakin was being torn in two and the pain of it was so great and unbearable, his body trembled unable to contain it. He struggled to get a handle on himself.

He concluded that he'd rather not have any memory of her than to live in perpetual pain without her. It was necessary to put away the things of Anakin Skywalker --- to freeze them in suspended animation and lock them up in a chamber in the deep recesses of his mind. He had to become someone entirely different in order to maintain his sanity.

In agony Anakin silently stood. He was the image of restrained chaos and unmitigated rage as he gazed upon the floor desperately struggling to understand why and to what end. _The force dealt me a cruel hand_, Anakin thought.

"Do not feel you are being punished, Anakin. Her death was necessary for change to occur. That is the will of the force." A displaced familiar voice echoed throughout the docking bay.

Anakin was startled out of his thoughts. He switched on his lightsaber and prepared to fight. He searched with a ready eye from wall to ship to floor. He slowly walked searching for the owner of the familiar voice. It was comforting and reassuring much like Obi wan's. There was wisdom laced within it. It invoked a memory of long ago, on Tattooine just before the podrace that propelled him towards a life as a Jedi Knight. A memory of when a certain Jedi master whispered words of comfort and advice in his ear.

_Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts._

From the corner of his eye, he saw the shimmering whitish blue likeness of Jedi master Qui gon Jinn slowly manifest before him. Anakin blinked suddenly recognizing his old master. His widened yellow eyes returned to their natural azure. His mouth dropped, "Master Qui gon?"

"The will of the force is both mysterious and powerful. Not even I know the reasons beyond its will." Qui gon looked much like the way Anakin had remembered him. His hair gracefully draped along his shoulders. His face bore wisdom, confidence and assured peace. Qui gon approached Anakin with his hands clasped behind his back.

Anakin sighed and turned off his lightsaber, "I can't believe you're here."

"I have always been with you and Obi wan, Anakin. But your seeing me is a gift that will last only for a short time. It is time for you to complete your next task."

Anakin breathed in, "I am sorry Master. I'm afraid I will not be able to take on any more assignments. I--" He turned his back to hide his tears still in his eyes, "I am not the same man."

Qui gon gave a knowing smirk, "You believe that the loss of your wife, and the fact that your desire to fully embrace the darkside makes you something entirely different?"

"Doesn't it? I was a faithful to the lightside and was forsaken! I am not who I used to be!" Anakin turned to face the force spirit. "I am not who I thought I was."

"No, you are not." Qui gon agreed. "But you can become who you were born to be." Qui gon paused. "The chosen one."

"I have hated that title from the beginning." Anakin shook his head, "No. Someone thought to be the chosen one would have been able to prevent this from happening!" He pointed at the doors leading back to the medical facility. "The chosen one would have been able to save her! I am not the chosen one!"

"Drawing upon the dark side of the force and having the ability to return, is a feat the chosen one would be the first to achieve." Qui gon tilted his head forward.

Anakin turned his shoulder toward him and spoke tiredly, "Master, I am not what you think I am."

"The will of the force at times can test our courage, test our loyalty." Her signature still lingers in the force, Anakin."

"What?"

"The love you shared with Padme is part of the living force. Through that bond you have create a symbiont circle. Without her, your heartache and trauma will have drastic effects on you and you would suffer, either mentally or emotionally. Without you, she may never find peace in the afterlife. You can still save her, Anakin. If her spirit is willing, if it is the will of the force, she can return to you, fully restored."

Anakin was speechless. The tears in Anakin's eyes seemed to dry up almost immediately. He blinked. Anakin ran a hand through his hair and exhale a shaky breath. He looked at Qui gon almost suspiciously. "Why didn't you tell me this before all this happened? Why didn't I see that I could save her this way?"

"Again, it is the will of the force that guides me. It is the will of the force that you could not see beyond her death."

Before Anakin could ask why, Qui gon answered, "I do know reasons beyond the force's will."

"Is there a chance this could fail?"

"It is possible however, that she may not return. And in the case of that happening, you must accept the finality of it."

"H-how do I do this?" Anakin was intrigued.

"With meditation. Your faith in the living force, your faith in the will of the force and with unselfish love, you can reach out to her and recall her spirit." Qui gon said, "Against the code of the Jedi, you have already embraced the living force. Now you must learn to accept whatever the will of the force dictates. Follow the flow of it and never try to bend it to your will. You must let go of your own desires and love her selflessly whether she remains with you or not."

Anakin looked at Qui gon ambiguously.

"Does it surprise you that I promote love or the use of the living force?"

"Well, yes. The Jedi did not encourage use of the living force." Anakin turned his eyes toward the floor.

"Yes, an attempt to prevent attachment." Qui gon nodded. "I am sure you are aware the surviving Jedi masters already have begun to understand that emotion walks hand in hand with all life forms." Qui gon raised a finger; "The Jedi knight must learn control in order to be successful."

"Recall Padme's spirit will not be an easy task." Qui gon stepped closer, "Only a Jedi powerful enough to immerse himself in the force, who can keep the balance between the light and the dark, and who's pure of heart can do this. A Sith could never achieve this. What Sidious told you was indeed a lie."

"Keeping the balance between the light and the dark?" Anakin furled his brow, "Master Qui gon, what are you saying?"

"As you already know, we were taught the force is composed of the dark and the light. Together they create a synergy. Embracing one side creates imbalance and disharmony. The Sith were destroyed because of they favored the darkside. The Jedi were practically eradicated because they favored the lightside. The use of one side of the force led to the demise of both factions, a fate that will befall anyone who does not embrace all of the force. To create balance within the force, both sides must be utilized. It is with you this change must and will begin, Anakin."

Anakin looked at Qui gon incredulously "You are saying that I should use both sides of the force. Both the light and the dark?"

Qui gon slowly walked around Anakin as he explained, "The view of the force held by both Sith and Jedi were erroneous and misguided. History proves that all aspects of the force must be in balance with each other. All aspects must be embraced. The physical, the unifying and the living force must all be supported. Accept that there is neither dark nor light. Understand that the force is not binary but a unary energy field."

Anakin considered all the words Qui gon said.

"The actions of the Jedi will remain guided by the will of the Force. That includes taking any action even if it seemed to draw on the darkside." Qui gon looked at Anakin eye to eye. "The masters must be told of all that I have just told you."

Anakin nodded, "Yes of course, Master."

"I think Obi wan should handle this. You will be busy with your wife, I think."

"The other masters may have a hard time believing this."

"Leave that to Obi wan and myself."

Anakin remained silent, quietly studying all that Qui gon had told him.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, he said, "You must understand that Padme's death served as a catalyst, inspiring you, the chosen one, to invoke change in the Jedi code and the Jedi's perception of the force."


	16. Chapter 15 The will of the Force

I am really glad you guys like this story and I am really lucky to have had so much support from my readers. Thanks for the feedback and the replies. I know I said that this would be the last chapter and it is. But the second halfis so full of emotion, that I am having trouble.

I didn't want to keep you all waiting so I here is the first part of the last chapter. I will add the last half perhaps at the end of the week.

* * *

Anakin approached the unconscious Obi wan lying amongst the rubble in the corridor. Anakin kneeled and shook his former master's arm in an attempt to rouse him from his slumber. Obi wan only stirred slightly.

"Obi wan." Anakin called. "Obi wan, please wake up."

Obi wan slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear his blurry vision. "Anakin?"

"Yes master, it's me." Anakin said dropping his gaze shamefully to the floor.

Obi wan looked around and propped himself up on his elbow. "What in the blazes-"

"I am truly sorry." Anakin said with a guilt laden voice. "I-I don't know what came over me." He extended a hand to assist his friend up.

Obi wan took Anakin's hand and slowly stood up. "I do."

Anakin still couldn't meet Obi wan eyes.

"You lost control of your grief."

"I shouldn't have done that. My grief is no excuse master."

"Anakin, while the pain of Padme's death is still so raw, you must be mindful of your feelings. You are an exceptional Jedi Knight. Do not let your anger nor your grief lead you toward the darkside."

"Yes, master." Anakin nodded.

"All is forgiven my brother." Obi wan placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

Anakin finally looked into Obi wan eyes. "There is something I must tell you."

Obi wan watched Anakin as he paced a few steps.

"Obi wan, you are not going to believe this. When I went into the docking bay, I was visited by – Qui gon."

Obi wan swallowed. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"He came to me and told me the Jedis' perception of the force is what led them along this path. He said that we should embrace both sides of the force and keep it in balance."

Obi wan blinked and took a few paces back. _Surely he has gone mad!_ Obi wan searched the ground for rhyme or reason to what seemed like insanity on Anakin's part. There was a long silence before Obi wan spoke.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through. You have been under tremendous stress these past few weeks. You need some rest."

"Obi wan, I'm fine. I didn't hallucinate this. This really happened."

Obi wan studied his former padawan and sensed through the force that Anakin telling the truth. Although this did not seem possible, Obi wan couldn't recall anything like this recorded in the Jedi archives.

A shimmering bluish white shadow of Qui-gon appeared just behind Anakin.

Obi wan's mouth dropped and astounding he said "Qui-gon?"

The corners of Anakin's mouth turned upwards in a smile and he looked over his shoulder at the ghostly image of his former mentor. He turned back at Obi wan. "See? I am not crazy."

"I see." Obi wan said stepping towards the entity.

Qui gon looked at his former padawan, "You have done well, Obi wan. You have even exceeded my greatest expectations for you. I am proud."

"Thank you Master." Obi wan bowed.

"Obi wan, I will go with you to Tandoria. The other masters must be informed of this revelation." Qui gon turned toward Anakin, "You mustn't waste anymore time. Go and do what you must for Padme."

"What are you doing with Padme?"

"I am taking her and the babies to Naboo. There is a chance that I can bring her back, if the force wills it."

"Then let's hope it does." Obi wan smiled. "Good luck, Anakin."

"Thank you Master." Anakin turned and quickly moved along the corridor toward the delivery room.

Varykino was the Naberrie family estate nestled in the midst of lakes, beautiful trees of green leaves and fruit. Gifted with a surround sound of waterfalls, and singing birds, Varykino was a place that was pleasing to all senses. It was a location Anakin thought most suitable for Padme's return. The hilly meadow behind the estate held many memories of stolen moments Anakin and Padme shared.

A staff of loyal servants that remained on the property during the family's absence maintained the upkeep of Varykino. Two of them, Nandi and Teckla, were in the courtyard tending the garden. Together these two had served the Naberrie family faithfully for fifteen years and were Padme and Anakin's most trusted servants. They were the only ones that attended the wedding ceremony and were the only ones that knew of Padme's pregnancy.

Nandi filled a picture of water and was prepared to water the flowerbed when she noticed someone approaching in the distance. She walked towards the edge of the courtyard and strained to see furtherer than her eyes would allow. Her black hair was pushed back from her shoulders by a gentle breeze as she stood at the entrance of the courtyard. She watched eagerly as the approaching figure came closer and closer. Her green eyes suddenly widened at she recognized the face of the man approaching. She turned and ran back towards Teckla and took hold of her arm.

"Teckla! She has returned!" Nandi could bearly contain her excitement. She bounced on her feet and covered her smile with her hands.

"Who? Nandi calm down! Who are you talking about?" Teckla stood up and wiped her hands on a cloth. She looked at Nandi incredulously as she pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

Nandi smiled as well, "They have returned."

Teckla furled her brows and her mouth gapped, "Are you sure?"

"The very handsome Master Anakin is approaching." Nandi's dimples seemed to sink deeper in her cheeks as she smiled. "He never comes here without her –well—unless he is meeting her here. It doesn't matter. They'll be here soon!"

"It will be good to see them again. We haven't seen them in a very long time." Teckla smiled to herself. "Of course, with all that's been going on. Come, we must prepare."

The two women ran towards Padme and Anakin's room and quickly prepared the room just the way they liked. By the time they came back down the stairs Anakin was already walking through the courtyard, carrying two bundles in his arms. Nandi and Teckla anxiously filed into the courtyard.

Nandi and Teckla spoke up in unison, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Master Skywalker." They looked at each other and chuckled afterwards.

"Thank you, ladies." Anakin smiled halfheartedly. "It's good to see you too."

"And what's this?" Nandi jerked her chin toward the bundles in Anakin's arms.

Anakin chuckled and pulled back the blankets for both women to see. On site of the babies inside, they lost themselves in cooing and praising the adorable children. Nandi helped herself to Luke while Teckla helped her self to Leia.

"It's a boy and a girl, Nandi! Twins!" Teckla said barely able to contain her excitement. "Padme's given birth!"

"They are the spitting image of their parents." Nandi looked at Anakin, "When did she deliver?"

The smile faded from Anakin's face, "Last night."

"Where is my lady?" Teckla said as she swayed from side to side, like a tree in the wind.

"She's –she's" Anakin looked away from them and took a deep breath, not wanting to bring heartache to the ladies unecessarily. "still on the ship. She'll be soon."

"Is she alright?" Nandi said with concern mingled in her expression.

"She'll be fine." Anakin nodded quickly glancing at them. He knew he'd have to come clean with them about Padme and what's happened, if he couldn't bring her back soon. Nandi would be the first to suspect something was wrong. She was very smart and quick. "I must go back to meet her. Will you look after them while—"

"Of course, Master Skywalker. It would be our pleasure. We still have the cribs Sola had for her girls. I'll have Tokee remove them from storage. Don't worry, Master Skywalker we have it all under control."

"I know you do." Anakin smiled to himself and turned to leave. "I'll be back."

Anakin legs seemed to weigh heavier and heavier with every step. He must have walked through this courtyard a hundred times and the only memory of it was his first visit here with Padme. He tore at him again and again, seeing the terrace where they shared their first kiss. He quickly trudged on, back across the meadow, towards the cruiser…towards Padme.

Anakin carefully laid Padme's body on the bed. He carefully moved a strand of hair from her face and placed a delicate kiss upon her cheeks. "I need you to come back to me, my love. We are not meant to be parted. You must come back to me." Anakin stroked her cold cheek with his finger. He stood up and removed his robe. Tossing it lightly onto a nearby chair he began removing all his clothing except for his pants. It was time for his first attempt at bringing Padme back.

He sat Indian style on the floor facing the balcony and his back facing the bed. Placing a hand on each knee, he closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths. With each breath he took, he allowed himself to be swallowed into the force. His love for Padme was like an overflowing cup, filling him up from toe to temple. He pushed out all negative thoughts, all questions and doubts were pushed away. His skin tingled and suddenly he felt as light as a feather as if floating through the air. In his mind's eye he was in a dark forest and he stood the bank of a river. He could see some tendrils of blue and white, like wisps of smoke, whipping around the water, clinging mostly to the surface. Some tendrils would quiver suddenly and then dissipate into the water. He prayed that the same fate would not befall Padme's spirit—That she could hold a bit longer. He could feel familiar presences and some of old that he could not place. He understand that where he was, was in the netherworld of the servants of the force. It was like a river of force entities flowing around his feet as he waded through the mists of it. He searched ever again and again for her tendril, her for familiar strand, but was unsuccessful. The force was the current of the river, the natural flow of it. There were entities following its natural course. There were entities still fighting against, but was eventually overcome by the power of the force. Anakin could see deep at the bottom of the river was a dark mist that shadowed everything in it. He could sense tendrils there going against the current. He moved in as the water rose to his waist. He searched desperately stretching out with his feelings to find her. The more time he spent looking for her, the more anxious he became. He wanted her to return and he willed himself to remain in this spiritual plateau for as long as possible. The fear of failing her reared its ugly head at him. Anakin tried to deny it and strengthen in resolve but it was too much. Doubts came crashing down on him. His thought became a fog of inconsistent feelings. As Anakin continued moving into the river, he felt the dark tendrils at the bottom of the river swirl around his ankles in circles that grew tighter with every lap. Realizing this as an attempt to trap him, Anakin quickly jumped out of the water. He started to feel warm. He started to feel himself being sucked through a straw out of the plain he was in and back to reality. He snapped open his eyes, panting with his mouth gapping open and in a cold sweat. He struggled to stand and leaned against the doors of the balcony to regain his breath. The attempt to bring Padme back had weakened him significantly, and drained him of most his strength. He looked over his shoulder at Padme's body but still she lay like frozen Angel beneath a plate of ice. Anakin sat beside her in bed and held her hand, muttering his heart's wish and a desperate plea.

In the three days since his arrival, Anakin had confined himself to the bedroom only emerging to eat and see the children. Anakin meditated as much as he could, struggling against the tides to find his beloved wife. Each time he came out of the trance, it would be in a cold sweat and the wind was knocked out of him. Anakin sensed an elevated amount of fear and concern surrounding the servants of the estate. For in the time since he had arrived no one had laid eyes on Padme's body. The bedroom was always locked during the rare times that he it. Things didn't add up to Nandi or Teckla, but neither dared to speak up before it was revealed to them. Accepting that it was time to come clean with the servants, Anakin dressed himself in his Jedi uniform and moved down the stairs.

Nandi and Teckla were in the midst of whispers when Anakin approached. They suddenly stopped as soon as he stood in the doorway of the livingroom.

Teckla cleared her throat uncomfortably and asked, "Master Anakin, is there anything we can do for you?" Teckla was the older one and was wise. The tone in her voice and the look in her eye told him, that they suspected something and were ready to aid him in anyway possible.

Anakin didn't answer right away. He just looked at the two standing before him and admired their devotion to him and Padme. He understood what her question implied and made it easier for him to tell them the truth. He had hoped he could bring Padme back without having to traumatize the family and the staff with her death, but he had to admit that his attempts were failing. There was a chance that he would not be able to bring her back.

"Yes." Anakin said grimly. "I need to talk with you two. Please sit." He motioned towards the seats in the next room and said, "What I have to say will devastate you."

The two women sat down beside on another and held each other's hands. Speculation had been going back and forth explaining Padme's absence. Nandi thought that there was trouble between the two and perhaps Anakin is dealing with the separation poorly. Teckla speculated that perhaps Padme had been kidnapped or killed and Anakin had to go into hiding with the children. Anakin paced back and forth searching for the strength to them what he hoped he wouldn't have to. He hoped that in the three days that passed he would have been able to bring her back and would have been spared having to break the news to family and friends that Padme was gone, but that would not be so.

"When I first arrived, I told you that Padme went into labor the night before."

The ladies nodded.

"I also told you that she'd be here soon."

Again the ladies nodded.

Anakin sighed heavily, "but I didn't tell you that there were complications during Padme's labor. Although she delivered healthy children, she – her condition worsened afterwards."

"Oh dear." Nandi's tears began to blur her vision. Teckla held her breath and bit her bottom lip.

Anakin's voice cracked, "She didn't—um--" He turned away from them and placed his hands on his waist. Again he sighed, "She died shortly afterwards." He closed his eyes waiting for a great outcry.

Teckla covered her mouth with hand, "Oh Gods." She shut eyes against the tears that issued down her cheeks.

Nandi's chest heaved up and down, "You're wrong! She's not dead, Master Skywalker! She can't be! She can't be! I won't believe it!" She ran sobbing out of the room and towards the servants' quarters in the east wing of the estate.

Teckla stood up slowly and walked over toward Anakin, "Where is she now?"

"She is upstairs, in the bedroom."

"She has been up there for three days?" Nandi's eyes narrowed into hazel hemispheres. "Master Skywalker, what have you been doing up there all this time?"

Teckla was angry. She usually didn't refer to Anakin so formally.

Anakin was reluctant to say. He knew that she wouldn't understand, that she would become fearful of him and of what he was doing. However, Anakin was tired of secrets. Besides, how else would he explain why and what he had been doing for three days in a room with a dead body. He thought it better not to be specific. "I have been attempting to contact her spirit on the other side. She--passed away so suddenly—I didn't really have any closure." He turned and faced her. "I am not ready to prepare for a funeral."

Teckla's heart softened. She could see that Anakin was clearly grieving and had not accepted her death. She looked away and swallowed hard. "The medical facility where she gave birth—did the doctor there inject her with prothantil after she----to preserve her?" She couldn't bare to say the word.

"Yes." Anakin said quickly dreading to hear the words spoken from another person's lips.

"Master Skywalker, I hope you do not still expect me to remain silent about your presence here or what has happened to my lady?"

"No, I can't put you in that position. Go, do as you must." Anakin's voice was full of despair and defeat, but he was not ready to give up. His spirit was spurred on even more in the face of impossible odds. Anakin wanted more than anything to have his wife return to him, and he would see it done even if it took his last breath.


	17. Chapter 15 cont'd

Thank you all for your support. This is the last chapter but not the end of the story. I will be adding an epilogue in a few days. There is something I forgot to do. So until then please enjoy the rest of chapter 15.

* * *

CHAPTER 15 (cont'd) 

Although Jobal greatly disapproved of Anakin's attempt at returning her daughter, Ruwee allowed it. Proponing Padme's funeral was a decision only Anakin had the power to do. Ruwee, despite his uncertainty, sympathized with Anakin and agreed to keep Jobal calm and talk her out of going the queen. As along as Anakin promised a proper funeral only fitting of a beloved former queen and senator, Ruwee would go along with Anakin's plan. However it seemed that after three weeks of constant trial and error, Anakin was becoming less and less furious and more depressed.

Anakin rarely made an appearance outside of the bedroom where Padme laid. He barely ate or slept. Nandi often prayed for Anakin, as she suspected that Anakin had succumbed to his grief. The truth was Anakin often utilized all his knowledge to attain full exposure to the force. He fasted for two weeks to focus his concentration. Nothing was good enough; Anakin was always willing to try something else.

He stood out on the balcony listening to the waterfall in the distance and watched the sunset. He could hear the cooing of his infants and the Nubian lullaby Teckla was singing them. Anakin looked over his shoulder back into the room to where Padme still laid. His eyes blurred when he realized that it should be Padme's voice singing the lullaby. He realized how hard he had tried. He had done everything exactly as Qui-gon instructed. He than embraced the living force, and he loved her more than life itself. The only conclusion was that Padme's return was not the will of the force and Anakin had not expected that. _It's not fair! Something must not have been done right. No, I did everything just as Master Qui gon had told me. _

As anger and frustration turned his depression into a turbulent storm, questions began swimming around._ Why could I not find her? She was—is—a good person. She deserves to be with her family. We deserve to be together! We loved each other! _His hands shook violently as he felt himself losing control. He felt the agonizing tears trail down his cheeks, but suddenly a soothing calm passed over him. A voice, unbidden, sounded in his ears, as clearly as if the owner stood beside him. And then a memory played along with it.

A vision of his mother's face before he left Tattooine came to him. He remembered he moment when he his strength to leave her failed. He couldn't do it, especially if he didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

"_I don't want things to change."_ On the verge of tears, Anakin saw himself struggling with conflicting desires.

With a smooth and comforting voice, Shmi replied,_"But you can't stop the change, no more than you can stop the suns from setting." _Although she struggled with conflicting emotions herself, her decision to let him go was resolute. She knew it was the best thing for him, even if it meant that she'd never hold him again. Despite the torture this brought her, she wished the same strength for him and said, "_Now be brave and don't look back. Don't look back."_

Anakin came out the vision, blinking his eyes and checking his reality. His chin trembled as he finally understood. He understood that whatever fate was meant for Padme, he would trust in the will of the force. And it would be the best thing for her. He shuddered.

Padme was more than a woman. She was a pillar of strength, integrity, love and compassion. She was everything Anakin wanted in a wife and more. He would take pleasure in knowing that she would become one with the force and therefore where ever he'd go, she'd be with him.

He squeezed the railing of the balcony tightly as he bowed his head and sobbed bitterly. Anakin could not be angry or frustrated anymore. There was nothing he could do. He understood now that he had to let go of her and be a father to his children. That is what Padme would have wanted. He stopped crying and wiped away the tears from his cheeks and sighed. As he straightened, a small knock was heard on the door.

Anakin, knowing who it was said, "Come in."

Ruwee came in slowly and reverently walked toward his lifeless daughter's body. It seemed that since the news of her death, he had aged five years. The bed, on which Padme was lying, had four posts that supported a canopy and had sheer curtains cascading around it. Ruwee dared not move the curtains or come close enough to see that she is not actually sleeping. He stretched out his hand and let it pass lightly against the curtain. Without looking at Anakin, he spoke softly, "From here, it looks as if she were only asleep."

"How I wish that were true." Anakin said somberly.

There was a moment of silence before Ruwee spoke again, "How are you holding up, son?"

"I'll be alright." Anakin still could not face him. His guilt was becoming more overwhelming than he expected. He had assured this man success. He assured him that his daughter would return. Anakin had never felt shame like this since his mother's death. He bit his bottom lip, regretting he ever brought Ruwee hopes up. But although Ruwee held the Jedis' ability with the force, he knew the impossible could not be done. The Jedi were capable of many things, but raising the dead was not one of them.

"Anakin, you are going to make yourself sick holding in your grief!" Ruwee looked in Anakin direction. "The servants tell me you barely eat, that you do not sleep. You've hardly spent time with your children." He paused allowing himself to calm. "You loved my daughter. I know that. No one who loves like that can keep grief like this at bay without going crazy."

"Your wife already thinks so." Anakin raised is eyebrows slightly.

"She thinks keeping Padme's body here for so long is sacrfilege. And she's still very angry about that." Ruwee turned toward Anakin.

"I am well aware of her demeanor." Anakin turned to face Ruwee, "And I am well aware of what she thinks of my actions."

"You must understand," Ruwee raised his hands, "Jobal didn't mean those things she said. She has great respect for the Jedi and the force."

"Her pain overshadows her reason." Anakin nodded.

"As does yours?" Ruwee raised an eyebrow.

Anakin turned to face him, "Perhaps. I just wanted her back so badly. I wanted my children to have their mother."

"It's a horrible thing to be blessed and cursed at the same time." Ruwee glanced at the floor, "I can imagine how you must feel right now."

He looked up at Ruwee and took a few steps towards him, "No…you can't. Your wife still lives. For three weeks, I have attempted and consistently failed to bring her back. I have the power to do. Yet, I am unable to execute it. I have gone over every detail meticulously. I drain my strength and energy with every attempt. You can't possible understand what it's like."

Ruwee nodded in admission. He sighed and said, "What happens now?"

Anakin sighed and looked away. He muttered, "Begin making funeral arrangements."

Ruwee blinked, "What made you decide this?"

Anakin turned his shoulder towards Ruwee "It's just something I remembered my mother say."

Ruwee allowed a moment of silence hoping that Anakin would elaborate. But Anakin remained silent.

Ruwee not wanting to press, he slowly said, "Her ---death—has not been made known. The people of Naboo loved her as Queen and as Senator. They will want to pay their respects and say goodbye."

"I-I can't make any decisions right now. Um—" Anakin's voice cracked, "Would it be alright if –"

"Of course. Jobal and I will handle the arrangements. Let us know if there is anything you'd like." Ruwee nodded. "We'll tell the Queen and then the public in two days. There is much to do."

Anakin looked at Padme's body. "Please don't consider what I have done a perversion of nature. I can only do what the will of the force will allow. I guess this is one thing that was not permissible."

"While you are an exceptional Jedi, you are even more so as a man. You are only human." Ruwee stepped closer to Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are still a part of this family, Anakin and we are here for you anytime you need us."

Sadly, Anakin nodded. Ruwee did not need to tell Anakin that he loved him like a son. Anakin already knew it.

Anakin walked into the nursery and stood over his sleeping children. Luke and Leia slept quietly and peacefully. They were happily enjoying the things their dreams were made of. They dreamed of their father and of sound of their mother's voice. Quick smile quickly spread across their cheeks and disappeared. Anakin leaned over Luke's bassinet and stroked his cheek. Anakin couldn't help the smile from coming across his face. Luke was his pride. He heard small whimpers from Leia that called his attention. Leia was stirring from her sleep. Anakin picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He sat in a rocking chair positioned between the two cribs and tried rocking Leia back to sleep.

Anakin gazed up at the moonlight and said to Leia, "You look so much like your mother. I loved your mother very much. I loved her more than life itself. But somehow my love for her has driven me to extremes that blind me." He looked down at the infant child. "and then it drives me to discover things about myself that I have forgotten. I know you miss mommy. I miss her too. But we must trust that where she is right now is the best place for her to be her happiest. She has become one with the force and her presence will be with us no matter where we are. Thanks to your grandmother, she helped me realize it. Your mother told me once, that our love was so powerful not even death could stop it. What do you think?" Anakin smiled at his daughter as she yawned. "One day when you fall in love you'll understand. Until then, it's just the three of us. I am sorry I haven't been around to see you guys. I promise I will be the father you both need. I will love you as much as my mother loved me." Anakin looked back up at the moon, "And, I will make sure you two always know how much your mother loved us too."

Anakin looked down at Leia and found fast asleep nestled in the crook of his arm. He shifted and kissed Leia on the forehead. He placed her back in her crib and said, "Sweet dreams, princess."

Anakin walked towards the doors to the balcony and stared out at the meadow where they shared their first picnic so many years ago. Ghostly imagines of them laughing and rolling around came into view. Anakin smiled halfheartedly and left the room.

Anakin walked back into his room and shut the door. He walked over to her body and sat down a big easy chair beside the bed. He gazed at her silhouette as thoughts of trying again and calling off the funeral plans plagued him, but he shook them away. The tears involuntary poured down his cheeks as the pain threatened to never leave him.

Anakin spoke softly to her and said, "For awhile, I couldn't understand why my heart kept beating now that you are gone. But I understand now. I'll always love you, Angel."

It was time to let go. And so Anakin did. _Be brave and don't look back…don't look back._ He put his feet up and leaned his head back and cried himself to sleep.

AN EPILOGUE WILL FOLLOW.


	18. Chapter 16 Epilogue

In the deepest of his slumber, Anakin felt himself drifting into nothingness. He dreamt of being in a familiar place however now it was darker than he recalled. In this vision he was having, he stood at the edge of the force river. The sight of the river brought terrible pain to him, for his heart's greatest desire was the dive in and resume his desperate search for his beloved wife. Deep down he couldn't stifle the overwhelming feeling that he was robbed of his greatest love. She was taken from him without any warning and the pain of her being ripped away from him was still so raw. He sadly watched the tendrils of force signatures follow the flow of the water. He closed his eyes wishing so hard that he could find her signature in the force. Searching for her now would not prove successful. He understood that now. He understood that he had to keep his faith in the will of the force and trust that wherever she is, she would find happiness. Even though, his heart burned with the desire for her return, his faith in the force stayed his movements. Anakin's mind and body betrayed his heart. He emitted a shaky sigh and turned his back on the river. He swallowed and tried hard not to allow his eyes to be blinded by his tears. He may have lost Padme, but not her love. He still felt her love and that was his consolation. He had accepted that Padme's return was not the will of the force.

As he took his first steps away from the river's edge, he felt a strange sensation emerging from the surface of the river. He sensed it floating through the air towards him. He felt overwhelming love and happiness emanating from it. Anakin recognized it immediately and turned around. The tendril remained floating just an arm's length away from him. He watched with widened eyes as it expanded into a shape of a person. At first the shape was dull and as it gained more resolution, much more apparent did the signature it emitted.

Anakin's lips parted as he stepped forward, "Padme?"

The entity nodded slowly.

In his disbelief, Anakin's tears streaked down his cheeks as he reached forward to touch her but she was just a ghost. His hand passed right through her. His chin trembled at the sight of her angelic beauty framed by her long tendrils. She smiled sympathetically. In her eyes, Anakin could that she was truly happy, but more than that, he could see that there was something else in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was but decided now wasn't the time to figure it out. For some reason, Padme didn't speak. She only looked at him and conveyed her love for him with her eyes and her smile. Anakin took this as his chance to say goodbye and hopeful gain some closure to her tragic death.

Anakin sniffed and cleared his throat, "Padme, I - I can't tell you how much I miss you. We-we all miss you. We love you very much." Anakin looked down and attempted to quell the flood of tears now flowing down his cheeks. "I have tried and failed to bring you back to us. I am sorry for that my love. It was not the will of the force. Why my heart continues to beat is beyond me. Nothing is the same without you. I know that wherever you spend eternity, you will spend it watching over and loving us just as much as we love you. How do I go on with this scar across my heart? I don't know if I can do this with you, but I-I will do it because I know that is what you would've wanted. If only I could hold you one last time. You will always --- be my angel." Anakin allowed the flood of tears to flow. He held his forehead with his mechanical hand, fell to his knees and sobbed. Never before had Anakin felt pain like this since his mother passed.

Padme kneeled before him and placed a hand on his cheek. Her touch was full of love and warmth. She stroked him with her thumb and bathed Anakin in her love.

Anakin, the great Jedi warrior--chosen one, indeed had a weakness and a fear that almost eclipsed his power and skill as a knight. It was love. His ability to love so completely could compel Anakin to do great and terrible things. But it was his depth of control that kept this whirlwind of chaos in check.

Anakin's eyes snapped open and saw the first rays of sunlight burst through the balcony doors. He realized that through the night, he must have moved from the chair to the side of the bed where he was now kneeling and he head was resting on the surface buried in his arms. He realized that seeing Padme was just a dream, but the tears he shed in it were real. He sensed Padme's presence but ignored knowing that he was still grieving for her. Anakin realized a strange thing was happening. Although the dream was not real, he still felt the warmth of Padme's hand on his cheek and he moved his left hand to the spot where she touched. He discovered to his astonishment that someone's hand actually was there. He lifted his head from his folded arms on the bed and turned to see who it was.

And there sitting in the bed was Padme, smiling with her cheeks soaked in her tears. Anakin stood and sat on the bed and stared at her not sure if it was dream or reality. He blinked several times and swallowed, "P-Padme?"

She chuckled happily and nodded, "Yes, my love. I am here."

Anakin slowly and hesitantly raised his left hand to touch her cheek. He prayed to the force that she would not be an aberration-that his hand would not pass through her. He bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. His hand finally made contact with her soft warm skin. Padme sobbed and embraced him, "Oh Ani, You did it! You brought me home. You -you brought me---home!" Tears of happiness poured from her eyes.

It took a moment before it registered that the force had granted his petition for Padme's return. He slowly closed his arms around her and held on tight. He whispered, "Angel." and buried his head in her hair and wept.

The end

(You guys didn't really think I was going to let Padme go, right?)

Thanks to everyone who read and replied for this story. I hoped you all enjoyed reading itas much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
